


Echoes of the Past

by Mdk103



Series: Familial Secrets [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU Starting in V4., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Qrow, F/M, Here we are again; back in the fire!, Local Birb needs a hug., Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Ruby is Qrow's daughter, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Lancaster, Slow Burn Renora, Summer is Alive., Summer is a wolf faunus., Summer's missing in action., Team RNJR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdk103/pseuds/Mdk103
Summary: Memories are precious-but they're also fragile. Some are happy; others infuriating. With Qrow in danger, memories are all that are RNJR's minds as they walk towards Haven. Qrow himself between the hallucinations; is digging into his mind to remind himself of what he's fighting for.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Familial Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896646
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. Mind Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Before I let you all read this; if you read Fevered Visions; another unfinished fic of mine; you'll notice similarities for the first few chapters. This is effectively a reboot of that story as I wish to retell the story; due it's outdated nature plus my own naivety. There's more to come; trust me; it'll change.

Darkness creeped in Ruby’s mind as a voice rang out, chanting words to her. “Misfortune. I bring misfortune to others.” Every second it echoed as she tried to sleep. If she thought she had a moment of silence it would strike again. “I guess you could call me a bad luck charm.”  
  
Yesterday, she was in Oniyuri on the way to Mistral and while traveling through the abandoned city, she ran into some very odd scorpion faunus who called himself Tyrian. He claimed that he was there to take her to his queen. He attacked her, only for Ruby’s uncle Qrow to intervene and take control of the battle. Ruby was sure that Qrow had called Tyrian’s queen “Salem”. 

Sadly, _that bitch_ Tyrian, stung her uncle. While Tyrian was eager to giggle and bask in his slight victory, Ruby found it was quite easy to make sure he would never get the chance to poison anyone else ever again by cutting off his tail.

As haunting as the threat of being kidnapped was; something more urgent was in Ruby’s restless mind: Ozpin’s mission. That night, Qrow had told her about Ozpin’s mission: Ozpin, in league with the other headmasters of Remnant, all worked towards a common goal. To keep the Kingdoms out of a Grimm woman named Salem’s controls. Qrow’s statements brought a new clarity to the events atop Beacon Tower, and why it was important. Qrow also spoke of the brothers; two gods watching over the world before they had abandoned it long ago. 

Though perhaps the biggest revelation came after a small argument, when Qrow ended up telling her and the others about his semblance. It made Ruby shudder to think that a semblance was the reason her loving uncle was so distant in her life. 

She had been traveling with Jaune, Nora, and Ren for a few months now. They’d started their journey at Ruby’s house on the island of Patch and made their way eastward towards the city of Mistral, arriving at Anima via a ship known as the S.S. Pride. They chose this route because all paths were leading towards Haven.

Since their departure from Vale, the journey had become rougher. It seemed no one was watching the roads for Grimm anymore; everyone was just watching out for themselves. Grimm attacks were common for the team; effectively known as RNJR by now. Fortunately, by the time they’d gotten to Mistral, all four kingdoms still had their borders open. They had gotten this far without breaking down. Perhaps everyone was dealing with the new dangers on their own terms?

* * *

Unfortunately, that was not to be the case as Jaune was in the middle of his own nightmares. To start with,he was still pissed at Qrow for what happened to Pyrrha, as they had all been told Pyrrha had agreed to becoming a maiden; and that she gave her life for that. But on a more pressing note, now it seemed that Ruby, his best friend, was being tracked by what seemed to be assassins or kidnappers! He just couldn’t stand it at all. Why Ruby of all people?! But despite all that weighing him down; all Jaune could really think of was a nightmare, eerily similar to the night the silver light flooded Beacon.

Jaune opened his eyes to see himself running side by side with Ruby, as they exited a battered tower. The rain didn’t help Jaune either as he felt the water began to weigh him down. The first thing he noticed they were in a different city than either Beacon or Oniyuri, with smoke arising from the mountains around them.

“What…was all that?” he asked Ruby, worriedly. He noticed Ruby was just staring down at the ground, and even within the rain he could see her tears dripping down her face.

“You must go.” Ruby said in the rain “I’m sorry, Jaune.” She smiled at him, lying to herself as tears fell from the glowing silver eyes. 

“This isn’t your call Ruby; let me-” Jaune was cut off by Ruby coming eye to eye with him.  
  
“It’s what I can do. I’ll make sure you get to leave.” The sound of Crescent Rose changing forms was heard as Jaune just stood there, his eyes watering. “I’ll be alright.” she finished as she turned and scattered into rose petals, her trail leading right up to the tower, then upwards, the petals swirling around the tower in a spiral motion.

Jaune started to cry, and he finally remembered why this was so familiar, before he quickly scrambled for his scroll and dialed Yang’s number. “No! Ruby!” he shouted as he cried into his scroll, “Yang!” he shouted into his scroll as he heard the call click live. “Please, you need to stop her!”

“What?” came a voice over the scroll, but it wasn’t Yang’s voice through. Jaune instead recognized the voice as Weiss Schnee’s.

“Ruby…” he said into the scroll, trying to form a sentence out of his words, “She went up the tower to fight Salem… you need to help her! Ruby can’t fight her alone, she doesn’t stand a chance!” Jaune finally screamed into the phone, Weiss was his and Ruby’s only hope now.

“Jaune, what are you talking about, where are you?” asked Weiss.

“Don’t worry about me! Please…save Ruby.” His voice trembled as he tried to stop the tears. He knew he couldn’t stop Ruby, and neither would they be able to, but he knew he had to tell Weiss; for Ruby’s sake if not his own.

“Where is she?!” asked Weiss, her voice slowly becoming concerned over the scroll.

“She’s at the main tower! Please, you have to do something! For Ruby!” he shouted into the scroll as he threw it, as he started to scream.

“Jaune? Jaune!?” shouted Weiss over the scroll, as Jaune started to cry uncontrollably. The rain comforted him as it fell down on top of him and his shield.

“No…I’ve already lost Pyrrha….I can’t lose Ruby too…!” He shouted to himself, alone in the darkness, as a flash of lightning shook the skies above and the world turned to white.

* * *

His eyes burst open, as Jaune awoke from his nightmare, shivering from the residual adrenaline. Looking around, he checked on the rest of his team. They were all resting soundly. Even Qrow was fast asleep up against a tree. He sighed in relief, noticing the embers of the campfire still flickering, creating a golden glow on Ruby who was across from him. ‘What was that all about?’ he thought to himself. ‘Why did it feel so real and natural?’ Jaune pondered those thoughts as he tried to fall back asleep, trying to keep an eye on Ruby to make sure that Tyrian didn’t come back for her

The morning dawned slowly on the rest of the group. Qrow awoke in a fit of coughs, and he looked down to see that his cut had started to ooze purple.

“Well… that’s unfortunate” Qrow muttered as he fell unconscious.

“Uncle Qrow!” shouted Ruby as she rushed over to check his temperature. His head was burning from the fever caused by the poison.

Ren stepped aside and took a good look at Qrow’s cut. “We need to get to Mistral, and fast. I don’t know how bad the poison is.”

“How bad are talking about?” said Ruby, tears almost falling from her eyes. “Do we have time to stop or-

“We need to rush to Mistral-” Ren snapped, turning to Ruby as he shouted. “Ruby, can you run back to Oniyuri? Your semblance will let you search more land quickly, go get a stretcher and fast!” Ren asked, a look of worry in his eyes.

“Right… do you think that town will have medicine?” Ruby asked, with a great deal of concern in her voice.

“Oniyuri was never finished Ruby, so I doubt it, but I still think there might be a stretcher.” Ren stated, as Ruby nodded, acknowledging what Ren had said.

“Right…” Ruby rushed off, turning into a pile of petals as she ran towards the now long abandoned city.

“Jaune, go clean out the fire.” Ren ordered to the blonde man standing at the fire pit.

“Right.” said Jaune as he started to kill the fire.

“Ren… what’s gonna happen?” asked Nora, looking at her partner, as she hoped for a sign.

“Nora… I don’t know… without the map, we don’t know how far it is to Mistral….” Ren paused as he started to remember his past. “Hopefully it isn’t that far…Oniyuri was only a one to two day trip from...” Ren’s words slowed as he remembered that fateful night, when the Nuckelavee Grimm slaughtered his parents in Kuroyuri. Nora could feel Ren’s mixed emotions, as she had her own memories of Kuroyuri that night as well, and she knew the look on Ren’s face whenever he started to think about the event.

“Ren, are you okay?” asked Nora, cutting into Ren’s train of thought.

“Nora, I’m fine!” shouted Ren quite angrily.

“Ren, you alright?!” shouted Jaune from the distance.

“Yeah Jaune.” said Ren more quietly as he shook his head to settle his thoughts. The anger rose but he tried to shrug it off; only for Nora to try to hug him. He pushed her off in the anger and so she sat there with him; as they watched Qrow.

It wasn’t long until Ruby returned, her head low as she came back with only two wooden poles. 

“Nothing?” asked Nora, worried for Ruby.

“Nothing, I only found these poles which I can string together with my sleeping back as a makeshift stretcher.” Ruby solemnly spoke out to her teammates.

It wasn’t long until Ruby lifted Qrow onto the stretcher when it… _started_ . Ruby didn’t know what it was as she and Ren moved Qrow onto the stretcher; all she noticed was Qrow stirring and then, poof! His eyes were open for a few moments. “Summer? Is that you?” He asked in Ruby’s direction, unaware he was hallucinating.  
  
“No, It’s me, Ruby, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby answered, confused at her uncle’s words. ‘Why did he call me by my mother’s name?’ Ruby pondered for a second.

“Ruby….” Ren stopped to think about what he was taught in health class. “He might be hallucinating.”

“He’s hallucinating?” Ruby asked out loud to herself, unaware of what Ren meant.

“Well….-” Ren stopped as Jaune walked up to the group, which caused Qrow to start speaking again.

“Great...so you’re going to be on my team, Taiyang?” said Qrow in a sarcastic tone as Jaune walked past him, scaring Jaune for a second. Jaune shuttered as Qrow’s near soulless crimson eyes stared at him while talking.

“He’s seeing things that aren’t there… or rather, as it seems, because of the poison, he sees Ruby as this Summer person, and Jaune as this Taiyang person.” concluded Ren, as he tried to understand what was happening to Qrow.

“Summer’s my mother… and Taiyang is my father…” Ruby paused for a second, to think it over, “Both of them were on the same team as my Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow’s told me that I remind him a lot of my mom…” Ruby took a breath, smiling after her last statement. ‘Yeah, I really must remind them of mom, don’t I?’ she asked herself sadly. “And you all saw my dad Taiyang, he’s blonde like Jaune… and he can be a goof ball as well.” she finished giggling to herself at her teammates expense. 

“Hey!” yelled Jaune,as Ren and Nora joined in a quick chuckle with Ruby.

“But.” Ren started, ending the moment of happiness. “We need to get going, if he isn’t treated soon, his condition will worsen, and we don’t know how bad it’s affecting him...” Ren said.

“Jaune, help me with my uncle.” Ruby commanded her teammate, trying to get a grip on

“Me?” asked Jaune. “Why me?”

“Well….” Ruby trailed off trying to explain it. “He sees you as my dad, so it might be better if he sees someone he thinks he knows.” Ruby added. “Plus you’re the strongest here.”

“Ruby’s right.” Nora replied as she took charge. “I’ll stand back behind you two and that leaves Renny to lead the way!”

“We need to get going then.” added Ren, as he started to head towards Mistral. Ruby and Jaune nodded in agreement as they picked Qrow up and started to head towards the direction of the city of Mistral. It was gonna be a slow journey ahead for them.


	2. Beacon of Destiny

The poisons swepted deep into Qrow as he sat down. He could feel everything. His semblance; his exhaustion, the void. Any and everything his mind tried to do brought pain. Only one thing kept him from just giving in right there: Protecting Ruby. She was innocent; yet a victim of this war he was now leading. All due to her and her mother's silver eyes. He looked down and quietly sighed to himself as he tried to fall asleep; slowly letting his body let him rest as it naturally closed his eyes.

Qrow awoke the next morning in a fit of coughs. Ruby ran to his side to see his cut had oozing an unnatural purple.

"Well, that's unfortunate" Qrow said as he fell unconscious, now using the time to himself in his endless void to think back on his team-no. Not his team: _Summer;_ and how he had failed her by getting himself poisoned; therefore not being able to protect Ruby, unknowingly allowing his body to start giving into the toxins.

* * *

Both he and his sister passed the Beacon entry exams with flying colors. When Ozpin came to them afterwards he offered the Beacon Forge to them to build new weapons; which they both easily accepted.

Weeks passed until they actually arrived for classes. Qrow and Raven had split up upon landing to scope up the place differently; and to remove themselves from each other. Qrow stood in the audience of Ozpin's speech next to a young pale woman with black hair and hints of red highlights. He couldn't see much of her outfit due to her white cloak; which draped over her whole body. The one thing Qrow really noticed this girl had; were her silver eyes.

Qrow stared at them for a solid second; all of the tribe's stolen science books had never mentioned the color silver as an eye color. When Ozpin finished his speech he soon noticed the woman was now trailing him.

"So… hi, I'm Summer", said the woman once she realized Qrow had noticed her.

"I'm Qrow", Qrow coldly replied, while curious about the woman's eyes; he had no reason to keep hanging around.

"It's nice to meet you Qrow, so what's your weapon?" asked Summer kindly.

Qrow sighed his mind flashing the thoughts of 'Of course, that's the question she asked'. "I don't have one," he answered.

Summer looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I was raised outside of the kingdoms, I shared weapons with my family… Ozpin told me that I could use the armory to build one with him, through." 'Yeah that worked.' Qrow thought to himself as Summer just beamed at him.

"That sounds amazing!" Summer bubbled excitedly as she pulled out her weapon, a dual bladed scythe, a blade on each end of the weapon. "This is my weapon or rather weapons: Strawberry Solstice and Apple Slice."

"That's neat…-" Qrow started.

"It's also a gun!" Summer said as she combined them together to show that it now had a barrel.

Qrow didn't reply as he saw the armory was in sight. There standing was a younger looking middle aged man dressed in an emerald green suit. Headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin soon spotted Qrow and waved; he spoke up when Qrow and Summer walked up. "Good Morning Mr. Branwen."

"Good Morning Headmaster." Summer said smiling towards the Headmaster.

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Rose." Ozpin said, as he noticed Summer sticking around.

"Hi Professor Ozpin!" she happily replied.

"Mr. Branwen, you said you don't have a weapon?" Ozpin's words were unlike how they were at the speech; a lot warmer.

"No." Qrow, sharply spoke. "As discussed; my family shared weapons and I could not afford to take any of the family's weapons."

"Well, Mr. Branwen, there are plenty of parts here." Ozpin grinned towards the two students in his sights. "Any type of weapon in mind?"

"Well… I was trained on swords, however, I've liked the feeling of holding a scythe." Qrow answered; a little reminded of his own broken sickle at one and what Summer had just showed him.

"A scythe!?" squeaked Summer.

"Yes, I had one… but it was damaged beyond repair. My sister who accompanied me here said she had chosen a sword so I'll go with what feels better for me."

"Very well, then, Mr. Branwen." said Ozpin, "I'll help you build a scythe."

"You mind if I watch?" asked Summer.

"Not at all." replied Qrow; deep down happy that someone was already taking an interest in him.

* * *

Hours went by as Qrow worked on forging his weapon, with help from both Ozpin and Summer. At the end of the day, he was holding his new weapon. At some point, someone, likely Summer, mentioned that a pair of shotguns would be useful for combat. He was testing it out, swinging the weapon back and forth.

"Well?" asked Ozpin.

"Thank you ever so much," Qrow added, smiling at his headmaster.

"You're welcome, Mr. Branwen, now you two run along to meet with the others in the ballroom." mentioned Ozpin, smiling at Qrow and Summer.

"You have a name for it?" asked Summer as she and Qrow left.

"No-"

"No?! All proper Huntsmen name their weapons!" Summer screamed at him.

Qrow paused at her, as she tripped on a rock. "You ok?" Qrow said as she got up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Summer said; her cheek bruised from the fall. "Maybe I should of been looking ahead."

Qrow didn't respond. "Harbinger."

"Harbinger? For your weapon?"

Qrow just nodded as Summer cheered as they entered the ballroom "That sounds amazing!".

Qrow's eyes scanned the room and found his target: his sister; Raven. He left Summer to head over to Raven who looked ready to throw a punch at a blonde boy in tan clothes.

Raven smirked as she saw him walk up. "About time you arrived, Qrow."

"Hey, I wasn't done talking", said the blonde boy who nearly froze. "Heya Summer", he added as he spotted Summer.

"So what happened?" asked Summer; clearly knowing this boy in front of her. "It's way too early to try to ask a girl out if that's what you're doing."

"You know me too much, Summer" Tai jokingly added, turning to Qrow, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Qrow Branwen, I'm Raven's brother", he stopped talking to Tai to whisper to Summer, "You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah, me and Tai go way back, we were friends at Signal, on Patch".

"Patch?" asked Qrow, unaware of the location.

"You don't know about Patch?" asked Tai, "It's an amazing island off the coast of Vale, where were you raised that you don't know about it?"

"Anima, outside of the kingdoms" he said, he smirked as he added, "Tai".

"My name is Taiyang Xiao Long." Taiyang muttered.

"So…" Raven said, changing the subject. "Who's this?", asked Raven, as she towered over Summer.

"Uh… my name.. is Summer Rose" Summer stammered quite shyly.

"Raven's all bark, no bite, Summer" Qrow replied as he met with a glare from his sister's eyes.

Before Raven could tell him to stuff it; Ms. Goodwitch, a new teacher's aide, caught their attention and said that dinner would soon start. Qrow was relieved to not get an earful from Raven. It wasn't long after dinner that they all were told to go to bed early to get ready for the next day. Qrow sat up the longest just pondering how he was gonna deal with all these students and how to murder them if needed; however Summer; she seemed interesting and he couldn't fully peg down if she was gonna be an issue or not for him and Raven.

* * *

Qrow awoke early the next morning, and watched the sun rise. Raven awoke as the sun rose. Raven spoke first. "You're up early, Qrow." Qrow smiled at his sister in a very cheeky way. "Well, the early bird catches the worm.-" Qrow was hit in the head by a pillow. "Raven, you should get a grip, it's just slang here."

"Remember what we discussed before arriving here." Raven added as she walked up to Qrow, who had already gotten breakfast. "You already have breakfast?"

Qrow smirked back, "Of course, it's unfair to others, my semblance, I mean." Raven just nodded.

Summer awoke next, yawning, she got up to see the two siblings looking out towards the sunrise. "Morning."

"Good morning." Qrow replied, not even turning to face Summer; he was too busy focusing on the birds flying overhead.

"So… are you guys excited for the idea of being on teams?" Summer bubbly asked in response.

Qrow and Raven looked at each other before Qrow spoke. "Sure are."

* * *

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, again all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said over the intercom late into the morning. It didn't take long until Qrow arrived at Beacon Cliff, where Ozpin was waiting. Qrow stepped onto the pad next to Summer, seeing that Raven was already surrounded by other people.

"Hey." he said to Summer.

"Hi." she said, turning to him, her face slightly blushing towards Qrow. "Sorry for leaving you behind at the cafeteria, Qrow… I needed some air." she finished, now a tad rosy around the cheeks.

Ozpin ushered the group for silence. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin smiled at the teens as he spoke. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams… Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today."

Summer looked over to Qrow, a wave of social anxiety flooded over her; she was expecting at least having either Taiyang or Qrow on her team to ease her mind, so this scared her a bit. "What?!" she shrieked.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Qrow and Raven just smirked at that statement.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of this cliff. We will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? No? Good, now take your positions." Ozpin finished.

Soon enough, the group of teenagers were catapulted into the air. Qrow soon landed, he was trying to find Raven. 'Where could she be? We didn't land that far from each other, did we?' Qrow stopped thinking as he hit someone. "Oomph!" he shouted as he got up, he was standing on Summer; and for once he could see her huntress outfit, a black corset and matching skirt.

"Summer, is that you?" he asked.

"Yep." she said blushing, as she got back up, brushing off some of the grass and dirt that had gotten on her attire. "So I guess we're partners now?"

"That's what the headmaster said." Qrow said, "Now, let's go find those relics, or whatever they are."

The started to run; avoiding grimm wherever possible; until for a moment Summer froze and just started to sniff the air.

"Summer?" Qrow was confused. "Something's wrong?".

Summer shook her head. "No; I just needed to get a whiff of the sea air. Come on it's this way!" She nearly dragged Qrow away from the spot. The pair eventually made it to the temple, Qrow had just grabbed the white knight piece, and was about to head out, when Summer stopped him. "Qrow?"

"What's up?" asked Qrow, unaware of what Summer was doing.

"Do you hear that screaming?" asked Summer.

"Screaming?-" replied Qrow, no sooner did he finish, Tai and Raven came out of the treeline. Qrow's jaw nearly dropped from the thing chasing them appeared; destroying the trees in its way. It was a huge Death Stalker Scorpion Grimm.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" shouted Tai, as Raven grabbed a chess piece, as the grimm started to head towards Summer.

"Summer!" shouted Qrow, as his instincts kicked in and he transformed into his crow form and flew towards the Grimm, transforming back to give the Death Stalker a huge slash in the stomach with his new sword, knocking the grimm into the temple, avoiding Summer.

"Qrow?!" shouted a very puzzled Summer; as Qrow dusted off his legs. Qrow didn't reply, instead he turned to raven who gave him a glare. Not caring Summer kept asking questions bubblily "You can turn into a bird?".

The snapped Qrow out of his glare with Raven. "Uh.. yep, I didn't mean to use it, but…-"

"That's amazing! That's your semblance?!" Summer was excited by her voice so Qrow went along with it.

"It is."

"Mine is turning into white rose petals…. I should have been able to get out of that grimm's way… but-." Summer started to speak.

Qrow stopped her. " Nevermind that Summer, what matters is you're now safe."

"But, we're not!" said Taiyang, as the Death Stalker got free and charged towards them. Qrow and Raven looked at each other, both gritting their teeth.

Summer spoke up first. "If we attack from above, we might be able to kill it!"

"Well Raven?" asked a smirking Qrow.

"We might as well." shouted Raven, as Qrow transformed into his crow form and flew up, while Raven opened a portal.

"Oooo-" Summer started.

"There's no time to question my semblance; jump in and kill it from above!" Raven commanded as Summer jumped in almost instantly, twirling her scythes around; cutting the grimm's head clean off.

Summer just beamed as the four walked back and handed Ozpin the two chess pieces.

* * *

Once they got back to campus it was not long until they were called down to the auditorium with the other first-year students.

"As you all know, earlier today, we had you get a partner in the Emerald Forest. Now… if you have seen hunters and huntresses before, you should know that they are usually in teams of four. That is how we here at Beacon assign you." said Ozpin. "Upon your success in the forest, I have assigned you all teams based on multiple factors. Will-"

Summer turned to Qrow. "So.. who do you think will be on our team?"

"I honestly don't know, Summer." Soon enough, Summer, and Qrow were called up. Qrow looked around to see Tai following him. "Great...so you're going to be on my team, Taiyang." said Qrow in a sarcastic tone.

"Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen." started Ozpin as the four arrived on the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team STRQ" Ozpin said, looking at the team in front of him, the members smiling at him. "Led by, Ms. Summer Rose… it seems like this year is shaping up to be an interesting year."

Qrow and Taiyang smiled at Summer who was still taking everything in, while Raven looked onward, a bit displeased that neither she nor Qrow was the team leader. After dinner in the commons, the group walked to the dorms, and were assigned a room. The team then claimed their own beds, Summer's was the closest to the desk, Qrow's next to hers, Raven next to him, and Taiyang on the other side of the room. Summer jumped onto her bed, as Qrow put his weapon by his bed.

"So…. Team STRQ… huh?" asked Raven, as she lay on her new bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Yep." said Taiyang who stood against the wall. "STRQ; it's got a good ring to it. Let's make it one of the best teams to come out of Beacon!"

Summer looked at Taiyang. "Nope." Popping the p as she said it.

"Nope?" repeated Raven, unsure of what Summer meant.

"Let's not just be one of the best teams to come out of Beacon." Summer bubbly answered. "Let's be _the best_ team to come out of Beacon!"

"I'm in!" shouted Qrow, getting up. "Rae?"

"Sure."

"I'm in." added Taiyang which made Summer grin quite big.

"To Team STRQ!" shouted Summer, as she rose her fist. "To Team STRQ!" shouted the rest of the team in unison, their hands all in the air.


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3: Painful Memories

* * *

Time felt frozen as Ruby and her team rushed Qrow towards Mistral; only the sun changing positions in the sky told them otherwise. It didn't take long for mountains to creep in and replace the forest they had been traveling through. Qrow had been mumbling Summer's name a lot since they started traveling.

It took until close to the sunset for the first person to question it. Jaune turned back to Ruby as they carried Qrow. "Hey Rubes?"

"Hmm?" Ruby answered; as she just stared at Qrow as he tried to rest. "What?"

"Why does he mainly mention your mother?" Jaune asked. "Her name's Summer right?"

Ruby froze; her mother flashed in her mind, as if a memory. It was on top of the cliff outside of their house; Summer was standing facing away in her huntress set up as she turned around; white petals dancing around her.

Jaune felt Ruby stop as he turned around. "Ruby?" he asked as he slowly lowered Qrow and the stretcher. This did not sit well in him; seeing Ruby frozen.

"Whoooa" a very delusional Qrow spoke out.

"Ruby?!" Jaune shouted again, catching Ren and Nora's attention as he rushed around Qrow to grab a hold of Ruby's ends of the stretcher to put them down before Ruby dropped them. For a split moment he looked up to see Ruby's silver eyes full of something he had never really seen from her before: they were misty and glistening. Without a real focus as they moved around, devoid of connecting to the people in front of her.

Ren quickly came to Ruby's side as he put his hand on Ruby and within moments Ruby's whole body turned a grey color. Jaune just stood there, unable to take it in. "What's happening?" He asked Nora, who had managed to put an arm herself on his shoulder.

"Ruby's… having an episode, Jaune." Nora's words were soft as Ren tried to calm down Ruby.

"An episode of what?!"

"We all have baggage Jaune… you just said something that triggered Ruby's." Nora answered.

"Ruby, you need to speak to me." Ren said; grabbing Ruby's shoulder.

"Ren. It might be wise to just stop and set up here." Nora said looking around. "Jaune can you help me chop down a tree to use for firewood while Renny tries to talk to Ruby?"

Jaune stood there a second before moving. "Yeah."

Ren and Ruby just looked at each other as Nora and Jaune worked around them. It took nearly an half hour until Ruby snapped out of her episode and sat down on one of the logs cut already.

Ren on the other hand had started to take out his pans and made use of the nearby creek to get some soup going for everyone.

"It's ready." Ren spoke out aloud after a while as Nora excused herself from sitting next to Ruby and grabbed the spoon to get some herself.

"We can wash them out in the creek after we're done." said Jaune before noticing Ruby getting up silently from her log and grabbing two bowls from Ren's bag.

The now more quiet leader walked up to her uncle. "Uncle Qrow?" she asked, causing Qrow to awake and look at her.

"Huh? Oh hey Short-stack." he said, as he looked towards her. "Where's Tai and Rae?"

'Short-stack?' Ruby thought as she moved to gesture to the bowl as she spoke. "Qrow, you need to eat."

"Oh, I see, they're busy making out, aren't they?" he said chuckling. "So what is it?" he asked, not really noticing the soup that Ruby had.

"It's soup, Qrow. Cheese and Broccoli, through there's not much broccoli." Ruby answered.

"Did you make it?" he asked, his pale pink eyes staring directly at her; unnerving Ruby. "Sum, please tell me you did, the last time Tai made-" Qrows words slurred as he spoke until he finished. "-vomited."

Ruby looked over to Ren, then back to Qrow. "Yes Qrow, I did."

"Thanks Sum." said Qrow as he took the bowl and started to drink. "Ouch!" he said as he moved, agitating the cut a bit. He looked down at it. "I guess I got hit really badly, how are Rae and Tai doing?"

"They're fine Qrow, Taiyang's recovering, and Raven's-" said Ruby, lying to try to make Qrow feel better.

Qrow cut Ruby off. "Being herself?" Qrow giggled as he spoke. "That's normal for her, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Qrow, you took the worst beating though." Ruby smiled back at Qrow, though she noticed there was something different about how Qrow was acting. There was something in the back of Ruby's mind ticking. This Qrow in front of her; yet being her uncle also felt like a different more happy person. Soon enough, Qrow had finished his bowl. "Thanks Summer!" he said, smiling. "That was really good!"

"Yeah… Get some rest Qrow, you're gonna need it." said Ruby, now forcing a smile on her face, as she grabbed his bowl.

"Alright…. I'll see you when I wake up." he said as he closed his eyes.

Ruby walked over to the others, sitting down at the fire that was still going. "How's your uncle?" asked Jaune, a small frown was on his face as he looked at Ruby.

"He's.. I honestly think he's just needing some rest." Ruby replied, trying to put on a smile, but failing.

"And what about yourself?" Nora perked up from the other side. "We all saw what happened to you earlier today."

"I'm fine." Ruby said; lying. "I'm tired though so I'm gonna lay down.. Night." Ruby said as she put down her bowl and walked to her sleeping bag.

"Well… should we take turns watching them?" asked Nora. Jaune and Ren looked at each other then back to Nora. "I mean Qrow and Ruby." Nora answered quietly.

"I'll keep watch first." said Ren, as Jaune and Nora nodded in agreement and got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Ren just frowned in the flickering fire's light as he watched over Qrow and Ruby; barely noticing a little raven watching over them all.

* * *

The same nightmare from the night before crept into Jaune's mind, the tower; the rain; Ruby running on him to fight Cinder… He didn't get to the call part as his eyes shot open. Bloodshot eyes moved as he got up, unaware fully of his surroundings.

"Jaune?" asked a very tired Ren, still up at the fire.

Jaune was startled by Ren's voice. "Just a dream Ren." Jaune moved from his sleeping bag and moved to grab a small pan to grab some creek water. "I'm up now Ren, so I'll watch over Qrow and the others, you can go get some sleep."

"Thanks Jaune." said Ren as he left his spot and went to his sleeping bag and soon fell asleep. Jaune, on the other hand, stayed with the fire, putting the pan of water over the fire. Once the water boiled and moved aside, Jaune slipped away to a small patch of ground nearby that was bare. He pulled out Crocea Mors and his phone and started to practice with a familiar voice coming from the scroll.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced..." started Pyrrha in the video.

* * *

Ruby awoke to the sound of her name being shouted. There was Yang; no more than maybe fifteen feet away from her, looking as bright as ever.

"Yang!" shouted Ruby, as she started to run towards her sister, not even noticing that Yang had both arms still.

"How are ya?" Yang asked, as she pulled Ruby into a hug, her smile noticeably off.

"Yang, you're crushing me!" shouted Ruby as Yang loosened up. "Thanks Sis, I have so much to tell you, but… how are you?" Ruby looked up to see Yang's eyes shifting from lilac to red, back and forth a couple times.

No response came from Yang, her smile slowly turned into a frown, tears started to flow from her eyes. "Yang?" Ruby asked again, still no response came from Yang.

Yang slowly stepped back from their hug, to reveal her arm now a bleeding stub, causing Ruby to gasp. "To tell you the truth Ruby, I would love to tell you that I'm okay." she stopped to look into Ruby's silver eyes, her eyes a near cold stone red glare. "But I'm not. It's all gone. The school, Penny.." Yang turned away from Ruby, shielding herself from Ruby's face. "Pyrrha- They're all gone."

Ruby looked at Yang. "What about-" she started to speak as Yang's eyes burrowed into her as if lightning had struck, Yang's red eyes no longer felt cold; now they looked like they were on fire.

Yang's body felt like it was on fire as Ruby tried to touch her for comfort. "Weiss's father came to take her to Atlas and Blake fucking ran on us!"

"Sis-" Ruby tried to ask of her sister; her face pale from worry.

Yang cut her off with her rant. "And you know what?! I don't care!" Ruby gasped as Yang pushed her away, causing Ruby to stumble and collapse.

"Yang?" asked Ruby, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to try to stand. "What should I do?"

"I don't care what you do Ruby, _I_ just want to stand here, you can go do whatever and get yourself killed like Pyrrha." Yang turned to look straight into Ruby's eyes. They shifted to a cold pair of lilac eyes as she said her final words. "Like your _own damn mother_ , Ruby!"

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes, her heart was beating fast as she got up and splashed some water from the creek onto her face. "It's okay Ruby, it was just a nightmare. Yang's gonna be fine with Dad at home. Dad'll help her recover." she said, as she took a breath, trying to calm herself down. She turned to Qrow, and sighed, unsure what was happening in his brain at this time.

"Oz… you know I can't bring Sum-" Qrow's words turned into mumbles as he talked in his sleep.  
"-needs a mother figure."

"Poor Uncle Qrow…-" she started to say, before hearing something.

"I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life." Ruby got up as she recognized those words. "I'll always be here for you, Jaune." Pyrrha's voice was nearly enchanting her to its location as she followed to voice to see Jaune practicing in the light of the moon. She sat down to watch.

Time slowed as Ruby watched Jaune practice again and again. Jaune was so focused on the end goal that he never noticed Ruby sitting there.

After what seemed like an hour of watching, Ruby noticed Jaune slowing; his breath panting. His face had lost color and he started to look-. Ruby stopped looking as Jaune started to collapse and without hesitation Ruby used her semblance to get under Jaune's arm to prop him up.

"Ruby?!" Jaune squeaked out; with a loss of breath.

"Hi." Ruby said with a small smirk. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard Jaune."

"But-" Jaune started to speak but Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me back at the camp you made." Ruby smiled as she helped Jaune move around to grab his scroll before heading back to the camp.

Once there Jaune tried to pull out a cup only to nearly fall. "Jaune.. Here." Ruby said moving to grab the cups; noticing the water Jaune had boiled hours before. Ruby poured him a cup as she sat down on one of the longer logs. "Here." Ruby said as she handed it to him and pulled him down onto her lap. "So we can see each other."

Jaune just layed there sipping his now cold water. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Jaune quietly spoke.

Ruby turned to him. "You're not at fault Jaune; I should have stopped myself but couldn't. My mom was special to me." She tried to smile as her own words made her remind herself of the nightmare.

"I know.. But I caused you pain. I should not have questioned him." Jaune said turning over to see Qrow sleeping nearby. "I can't imagine how much this all pains you; as I've never had to deal with this."

"Just worried about him…-" said Ruby, looking back towards Qrow, before turning back down to the pair of blue eyes shining in the moonlight below her. "However I'm also worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not Jaune!" Ruby cut him off. "You nearly collapsed back there Jaune! And what if you did? What would have happened then? We would have wondered where you were and could have attracted grimm to your sleeping body!" Ruby stopped talking as tears started to fall on Jaune's face. "And as.. your best friend; you know I can't have that."

"Ruby-"

"No! I've lost so many people; and I-" Ruby stopped herself. "I feel like I messed up, as I wasn't able to save Yang from getting her arm cut off or-"

"Don't think of the past like that Ruby, you were in the right place, and at the right time." Jaune said, cutting Ruby off from starting to cry herself, he knew what she was about to say about Pyrrha and Penny. "And honestly, I think I would have been a shit leader without your help."

"You think?"

"Yeah…" Jaune stopped looking around to focus on Ren and Nora in their sleeping bags across the fire. "If you didn't encourage me that I was gonna be a good leader… I think I might have been a different person in Beacon.." Jaune sighed. "Without you there I might of even left Beacon-"

"Same here Jaune." Ruby paused to stare at the fire before speaking. "Come on 'Vomit Boy', we need to get some sleep if we're gonna be able to get anywhere tomorrow, and we need to hurry too."

"'Vomit Boy'? Are we bringing back nicknames…" A slight smirk fell over Jaune's face. "Now how about I start calling you 'Crater Face' again?" he added, laughing. Ruby joined in as the two got back to the fire.

Ruby stopped to look at Qrow. "Goodnight Uncle Qrow." she said as she walked towards her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight my sweet Petal." muttered Qrow in his sleep.

Jaune walked over to Nora's bed. "Hey Nora?" he nearly shouted as he slightly nudged Nora's sleeping bag.

Nora stirred as she moved and opened her eyes.. "Yeah Jaune? What's up?"

"You think you can watch over the group for a bit? Me and Ruby need some sleep."

"Sure Jaune, go to bed, I'll watch over Qrow." Nora said, getting up.

"Thanks Nora. Well goodnight Ruby." said Jaune from across the fire to Ruby and got into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Jaune." said Ruby as she began to think over everything Qrow had said that day in his slumbers. Ruby stared up at the stars until she slowly fell asleep, the moon glowing warmly over her.


	4. Gifts Ungiven

* * *

Qrow awoke to the sight of a tree in the dorm. It was towards the end of the first year of classes and this was not what he was expecting. Summer was busy decorating the bottom of the tree. Taiyang sat in the corner with a mug, a disgusting smell coming from it, eggnog. "What the hell is this?" he asked as he got up and saw that their whole room was decorated in the colors white, red and green. Raven was still asleep in her bed, her covers having fallen off the bed like normal.

Summer turned around. Instead of her normal huntress attire, she was wearing her hood with a red shirt that read 'Merry Invictus' in a white lettering along with a red hat with a white trim and silver tassel. She smiled. "Oh! Good Morning Qrow, I'm just getting our dorm ready for Invictus."

Raven stuttered as she got up. "Invict-tus?" she asked, still half asleep. "What's that?"

Summer gasped out in shock. "You two never heard of Solstice Invictus before?" she asked as Qrow shook his head.

"Remember Summer; these two grew out in the wilderness, we've had to teach them a lot since they-" Taiyang was cut off by Summer kicking him in the leg. "Ouch Summer!"

"Don't be mean Taiyang, they could just celebrate another holiday, like-" Summer started.

"No, me and Raven haven't celebrated anything at this time of year except for the Winter Solstice." Qrow said.

"You're not wrong; Solstice Invictus started out as a holiday celebrating the Winter Solstice but it's so much more! There's getting gifts for friends and family; Invictus Trees-" Summer started to explain to Qrow and Raven.

"And don't forget Saint Nicholas!" Taiyang cheerly added.

"Who the hell is that?" Raven asked.

"Some fictional character made up for the holiday." answered Summer. "Now get up you two. Class is in about an hour."

Qrow and Raven, just nodded, still getting used to all of these new traditions Summer and Taiyang were introducing them to.

* * *

Soon enough the days towards the end of the semester started to slowly disappear. Qrow had come to the conclusion that he needed to get Summer at least something nice for the holiday and was now walking through Vale's mall when a hand touched his shoulder. Qrow quickly turned around to see Raven just coldly staring at him.

"You left the dorm saying you were going to buy some pencils for the exams, brother. And I find you out here in the mall of all places. We have pencils at the academy. You know, as I'm pretty sure you don't take an art class, Qrow, you don't need special pencils."

Qrow shrugged at his sister. "I didn't lie, I'm still out here hunting for pencils." He smirked as he turned and continued walking.

"So, what _are_ you really looking for, Qrow?" Raven asked, clearly following and figuring whatever he actually wanted couldn't just be grabbed at the academy.

"I'm looking for an Invictus present for Summer."

Raven sighed. "Qrow, you don't need to get her anything big. Remember, as soon as we're done here, they could very well become our enemies. Summer and Tai-"

Qrow turned around to look directly into Raven's eyes, causing Raven to take a step back. "Summer and Taiyang are our partners, Raven." Qrow shifted his tone due to the crowds around them. "Now are you just going to stand around or are you going to help me pick out something for her?" Raven only rolled her eyes and nodded as she followed Qrow through the mall stores.

It didn't take long until; while searching through a small weapon accessory shop, Qrow spotted a small item of interest. It was an white with red trim combination sharpener and dust clip holder that could clip onto a belt. Qrow looked at it for a few moments as Raven came up. "Well?" Raven asked, now tired from following Qrow the whole way through the mall stores.

"It's perfect," he said as he picked it up and took it to the counter to purchase it for Summer. As soon as it was wrapped up with a small silver bow on it, he put it under the Invictus Tree in their dorm. He smiled as the others came in the room, not noticing the present under the tree.

* * *

Qrow looked down at his final grades for the semester. He had pulled out with B's in most of the classes with help from Summer and even a bit of help from Taiyang. He looked over to see Summer and Taiyang stare at him. "What?" he asked.

"Well, it's the end of the semester, and neither you or Raven have mentioned planning to visit your family for the holidays. We were wondering when you were leaving so we could celebrate Invictus here before you two left."

Qrow looked over to Raven before answering. "I doubt me and Raven have the time to make it to where our family lives and back before the next semester, so we were planning to spend the holiday here." Summer and Taiyang both smiled when they heard those words out of Qrow's mouth.

"Looks like we're all going to stay then!" cheered Summer, her silver eyes huge from excitement.

"We all are? Don't you and Taiyang live outside of the city?" asked a now quite puzzled Qrow. "Just because me and Raven are staying doesn't mean you two have to as well."

"Patch is only a boat ride away on the holiday. We can spend the morning here and go visit our families and be back by the end of the night." Taiyang replied.

"Well then." said Qrow, smiling. "Guess we're all staying."

* * *

Qrow awoke on Invictus Day to the smell of honey-smoked ham. He got up and saw that Summer had managed to cook some good looking breakfast, Qrow wasn't phased by the oven now in the dorm. He was more interested in the ham he had smelled, the hot chocolate sitting on the desk, and the eggs, bacon, and hash browns Summer had cooked up.

"Merry Invictus Qrow!" Summer smiled as she saw him finally wake up. "Now that we're all up, you want to open presents?"

"Sure," Qrow said as Taiyang pulled out his huge present. "What is that?"

"Open it! I got it for both you and Raven, Qrow!" Taiyang said with a slight smirk on his face. Qrow moved to open it, the wrapping paper fell off to reveal a bird feeder. "It's a bird feeder, as you're birds!" Taiyang added as Raven got up from her bed and with an evil look in her eyes, started to walk towards Taiyang. "Oh shit, I'm not sorry for the puns!" shouted Taiyang as he was chased out of the room by a very mad Raven, causing Summer and Qrow to just laugh.

"So, do you want to exchange gifts now?" asked Summer, pulling out her gift for Qrow. Qrow snuck under the tree to grab Summer his present. "It's not much." He whispered as he handed it to her as Summer quickly removed the bow and wrapping. "Aww! Qrow, you didn't have to! This is something I've been wanting to buy! It's perfect!"

"You're welcome Summer," said Qrow as he felt his present, and he opened it. Inside was a small metal flask with his symbol dyed into the leather skin on the outside. "A flask?"

Summer nodded at Qrow. "Yep, figured you've been buying plastic water bottles almost every day this year while in class, figured that I should get you something a lot more permanent. I knew the shopkeeper so I asked them if they could dye your symbol onto it for you."

"Thanks Summer!" Qrow said, turning to the door, Taiyang's screams could still be heard. "I think we should go stop Raven."

"Agreed." Summer answered as they rushed to stop Raven.

* * *

It was just after the start of team STRQ's third year, Qrow was sitting in the cafe with Summer, he was drinking out of his flask. By their third year through, Qrow and Summer had gotten very close, to the point, almost everyone but them had thought they might have been dating. Through the years at Beacon, Qrow had already given Summer a nickname, calling her Short-stack when he was being cocky. While Qrow and Summer were best friends; Taiyang and Raven had hit it off at a dance their second year and were dating.

Qrow turned away from Summer for a moment as he spotted Bartholomew, one of their classmates; no sooner as he could collect his thoughts, did he hear the sound of tape being ripped and then Summer screaming. He turned back around to see two freshmen ripping something out of Summer's hair. "Summer!" he shouted as he turned around, already pulling out his fists. "What did you _fucking_ do!?" he shouted towards the two young men now standing in front of him.

One of the two scoffed. "Showing the girl, her place. Faunus have no right trying to pretend to be humans like us."

Qrow growled. "I want you two out of my sights, now." Qrow's tone was cold and spine chilling. "You've not even had intiation yet, and I'm sure I can make sure you won't if you don't leave right now." Qrow added as he pulled out his weapon.

The teens gulped and ran away. Qrow turned back to notice Summer had disappeared. He sighed as he walked around campus; looking everywhere before turning to see the chicken farm; and there among the chickens was a small white cloak trying to hide.

Qrow walked over and sat down, waiting a few moments before speaking. "Summer?" he asked, towards his partner.

"Go away." said Summer, her voice muffled by her arms and knees.

Qrow only frowned at that reply. "Summer, Are you alright?" Qrow asked, as he pulled her arms away, to get a look at Summer's teary eyes.

"No!" she shouted, ears wiggled under the cloak. "I'm _not_ human. I'm a faunus."

Qrow looked amused by it. "Does that matter Summer? You're still my team partner."

"Well.. it's just I've lied to you and the others for years about who I am." Summer began; tears forming in her eyes as she tried to speak. "I'm not just a little girl from Patch. I am a wolf faunus; born and raised in Atlas, and then eventually moved to Patch. I've lied about being human as my parents wanted me to be a normal person, Qrow… I'm sorry!"

Qrow sighed, smiling at the woman he called his teammate and partner. "It's alright, they make you special, I like them." Qrow replied, smiling at his partner. "So what? You're a faunus, that won't change my view of you."

"Really?" asked Summer, blushing quite a little at Qrow's remark.

"Yep." Added Qrow, then for a few minutes, there was a long pause as Qrow helped Summer clean up. "Hey, we should-" Qrow was stopped by the ground starting to shake. The chickens around them squawking loudly as they ran around looking for shelter themselves.

Qrow turned to his partner, who just smiled at him and still blushing as she spoke. "It's just an earthquake, it'll pass, and we'll be safe here." Summer then grabbed his arm for assurance.

Soon enough, the shaking stopped, and Qrow just turned as he smelled something. Smoke. Turning sharply around he saw a huge cloud of smoke rising from the mountains. He then tugged on Summer's hood to get her to turn around, and then pointed towards the smoke. "What's over there?" Qrow asked.

Summer's already flustered red face just became a pale white. Summer started to tear up again. "No… That's near the location of Mountain Glenn. My uncle lives in that city."

"He'll be fine, Summer." Qrow said brushing away tears now forming from Summer's eyes. "He was a huntsman, wasn't he?"

Summer nodded. "He's one of the people that inspired me to become a huntress. I lived with him for a few years during my summers off of school in Atlas and he was the person who suggested I go to Signal instead of Compass."

Qrow spoke softly with a smirk forming. "Then he'll be able to protect himself, right? Tell me about-."

Qrow was cut off by Ozpin's voice coming on over the PA system, which scared the chickens more so than the earthquake.. "The report is that the earthquake has been caused by an explosion within the city of Mountain Glenn. With reports coming in that parts of the city are in turmoil with buildings collapsing. In wake of what's happening in Mountain Glenn, the council of Vale has requested any available Huntsmen to offer their assistance in excavating the city. If any of you would like to offer you and your team's assistance, please come up to my office immedientary."

As soon as Ozpin turned off the PA, Qrow could only watch as Summer disappeared from view. Qrow only smirked as he transformed and flew towards the dooms. He arrived in their dorm to see Summer already in her hunting gear, with Taiyang and Raven both arriving after him.

"I'm going. My uncle lives in Mountain Glenn. And I'm going to find him. You all heard our headmaster, parts of the city are now rubble, I need to make sure he's ok, and-." Summer paused, clearing her throat in the moment. "And none of you can stop me."

Qrow smirked, as Raven and Taiyang grabbed their hunting clothes. "We can't leave you, you should know that Summer. We're gonna go with you."

Summer smiled as she pulled out her bullets. The group soon was ready and walked up to Ozpin's office, there they saw the man himself had already been talking to another team: Team BRNT. Bartholomew Oobleck's team along with Mr. Port had already arrived.

Bart just turned to them, his voice slowed to a crawl as he spoke. "Ah, team STRQ, you joining us in our mission to Mountain Glenn?"

Qrow and Summer nodded. "How did you guys get here so quickly?" asked Qrow.

"We were in our dorm when the quake happened. We all agreed to go out to help." spoke one of Bart's teammates, wearing a black hat with a red and white scarf around his neck.

Ozpin finally spoke up as he noticed some of the last teams coming in. "Alright… you all should realize, this is a very serious situation. The chances you'll see blood and dead bodies are very high. You _will_ be scarred by what you see there as well. I need you all to agree now, this is important that you believe that you're really ready, the choice is yours."

Summer nodded. "I'm ready, Professor."

Qrow added on, as Taiyang and Raven nodded in agreement. "There's lives to save, Professor, and we need to help if we can."

"Alright." Ozpin spoke as he handed them passes. "These are passes for the trains heading to and from Mountain Glenn, they'll get you into the city… good luck team STRQ."

Team STRQ was accompanied by team BRNT and the Teacher's aid Peter Port, as they made their way down to the train station, the nine of them got on board the next train towards Mountain Glenn.

* * *

Qrow looked out into the station as they got out; as injured people were pulled into the train. He could see all the way down the street, almost every building had collapsed, the dead and the alive both just laying out in the middle of the streets as other huntsmen and huntresses fought off Grimm or were digging in the rubble. Summer checked with one of the majors to see if anyone had found her uncle. She returned in tears, to be only grabbed by Qrow and pulled into a hug. "It's alright Summer, we'll find your uncle." Qrow started, staring in his partner's silver eyes, calming down Summer a little.

Summer nodded. "Right." she answered as Peter walked up and told them they best go quick. It took a while as the group made checks of every building, even splitting up towards the end, with Qrow and Summer being able to head to the area where Summer's uncle lived.

Summer arrived at the house and hit on the door a few times, unable to rip it open; she grabed a hold of it with her scythes and dug in. Qrow eventually helped as they tore off the door bolt; opening the door. As Qrow stepped inside he stopped. "Hey, Summer, stop, do you hear that?" he asked in Summer's direction.

Summer turned around. "Do I hear what?" asked Summer as she looked at him, her eyes, showing signs of hope.

"Is someone there?! I can't move my leg, it's trapped under some rubble!" A voice came, causing Summer to perk up, and smile at Qrow.

"Uncle?!" shouted Summer, running into the room where the voice came from.

"Summer?!" shouted her uncle. "I'm in the basement, one of my cabinets fell on me, come quickly!"

Qrow got to the room to find Summer already trying to move the cabinet. "Hey, move Summer." Qrow started, as he pulled out his scythe. "Depending on how your leg is placed, this may hurt." Qrow added, as he put the blade under a section of the now rubble. With a great heave, Qrow lifted the big slab of rubble that was on the uncle's leg, Summer was able to pull her uncle free.

As they got up, Summer's Uncle screamed in pain, looking down, they all noticed he was in no condition to move on his own.. "Ouch, looks like I'm not able to walk right now." he chuckled as he fell on to Summer's shoulder. "Think you can get me outside?" he asked Qrow. "Come on then." Qrow said as he put his scythe back on his back. With Summer's Uncle now also on his back, they soon started to climb the stairs to head out of the house.

As soon as they got out, Qrow stopped to take a breath, and looked around at the burning city, when someone caught his attention. "Qrow!" shouted Summer, causing Qrow to turn around, as he saw the building collapse right in front of him, without hesitation, Qrow grabbed Summer's Uncle and shoved him off, towards Summer, as he decided to take the brunt of the falling bricks, blacking out in the process.

* * *

"Qrow!" came a voice, waking up the Branwen twin. Mountain Glenn's train station was all he could see around him. He looked over to see Oobleck sitting with his team over at a fire, with Summer standing right in front of him, holding something. This wasn't right. Qrow couldn't put it down; something about being here felt wrong.

"Huh? Oh hey Short-stack." he said, as he looked towards her. "Where's Tai and Rae?"

Summer spoke up, staring right at him. "Qrow, you need to eat."

"Oh, I see, they're busy making out, aren't they?" he said chuckling, while having thoughts of his own. 'This seems off, Sum just seems a bit tired though.' "So what is it?" he asked, as he tried to get up to look at what Summer was gonna try to give him.

"It's soup, Qrow. Cheese and Broccoli, through there's not much broccoli." Summer said, trying to smile..

"Did you make it?" he asked, now looking at her, he noticed how she didn't have her dual bladed scythe on her. 'Summer normally always has her weapon through.' he thought as he spoke up. "Sum, please tell me you did, the last time Tai made soup I vomited."

Summer looked over to Oobleck and his team, then back to Qrow. "Yes Qrow, I did."

"Thanks Sum." said Qrow as he took the bowl and started to drink. "Ouch!" he said as he moved, agitating the cut a bit. He looked down at it. "I guess I got hit really badly, how are Rae and Tai doing?"

"They're fine Qrow, Taiyang's recovering, and Raven's-" started Summer as Qrow cut her off.

"Raven's being Raven I guess?" Qrow chuckled as he spoke. "That's normal for her, how are you holding up?" he now asked, looking at Summer, his eyes full of worry for his partner's safety, more so than for his own.

"I'm fine, Qrow, you took the worst beating through." Summer said as she smiled back at Qrow, Qrow just nodded as he started to drink his soup.

Soon enough, Qrow had finished his bowl. "Thanks Summer!" he said, smiling. "That was really good!"

"Yeah… Get some rest Qrow, you're gonna need it." said Summer, now forcing a smile on her face, as she grabbed his bowl.

"Alright…. I'll see you when I wake up." he said as he closed his eyes. Returning to the blackness of his dreams.


	5. Midnight Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter; decided to split a chapter up due to how long it was actually getting!

Time flowed and twisted as the silver eyed wolf faunus stared at her partner sleeping peacefully. Qrow was lucky to live; the doctors said to her so many times she had stopped counting. Summer bit her lip as she watched him, her lip red from the month long pain.

Professor Ozpin came in every other day or so to check in on Summer. She knew it wasn't healthy to still be at Qrow's bed side but there was nowhere else to go right now. Ozpin always brought cookies or tea to try to have talks with Summer, mostly in vain as she always trailed over to Qrow's being. It hurt everyone to see Qrow in this way; unable to wake up. For these last three years; Qrow had always been here for Summer; and she wanted to be here for him now.

"How's he doing?" came a voice into the room, breaking Summer's line of thought. Summer turned to see Raven and Taiyang standing in the doorway.

Summer smiled at the two. "Hey guys." She almost whispered, her voice being quite raspy from a month of rarely being used.

Taiyang looked at Summer, noticing her ears. "Summer?" he asked as he pointed to her wolf ears. "You never told me you were a faunus."

Summer started to feel embarrassed; this was the first time she had not worn her hood in Taiyang and Raven's presence since the day of the Fall of Mountain Glenn. "Yeah…. I just… never told you as I was told by my parents to not reveal it to anyone."

"So what happened to that now?" Raven spoke up.

"Well… a group or someone bullied me at Beacon by revealing it the same day as the event of Mountain Glenn, and with Qrow already knowing, I figured I would let my ears actively not be taped down for him. I really hope you two aren't mad at me for keeping it a secret for almost three years, and Tai for years longer."

Taiyang and Raven just started to laugh, leaving Summer to look puzzled at the laughing. Taiyang paused to speak. "You have no idea how rough being on campus has been without you two. It feels like hell has opened up with all the gossip going around, learning you're a faunus is honestly a piece of good welcoming news, and I'm happy that you've finally let me in on this considerably a family secret Summer." he finished as Raven just nodded in agreement.

Summer looked over puzzled. "What sort of gossip?"

Taiyang looked at the now flustered Raven. "It's better if you don't know."

"Come on; I'm gonna hear it when I get back." Summer said; her eyes darting between Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow.

"It's just that; the school thinks somethings up in mine and Rae's relationship and there's even bets on when we're gonna break up." Taiyang finally answered.

Raven only scoffed at Summer. "And remind me, why are _you_ the one skipping classes to watch my brother, shouldn't it be _my_ job?"

Summer blushed. "I want to be the first one to thank him for saving me, plus he's my partner, I need to be there for him, as you two can still do your partner training stuff at Beacon." She quickly answered.

Raven's crimson red eyes just looked down towards the now bright red Summer, as if burning into Summer's silver ones. "Summer, you like him, don't you?"

Summer smiled, her mind trying to focus. "Of course I like him."

"Not like that, like… do you want to date him?" replied the normally very fiery woman in a softer tone. Summer just slightly smiled as she could barely blush any brighter. "Well then, why haven't you asked him?"

Summer looked down. "I'm not sure he would say yes."

Raven stared at the currently defenseless woman in front of her, thoughts flowing of how she and Qrow would have to deal with Summer if she ever got in their way. "I'm sure he'll say yes, Summer. He's my twin, and if anybody knows him best, it's me." Raven paused, as Summer just hugged her and Taiyang.

"You two are some of the best team mates a girl could have." Summer said, as tears fell down.

Taiyang smiled before starting to talk. "Look, me and Rae have to return to campus now due to how the bus schedules are, please Summer, call us when Qrow wakes up."

Summer nodded. "I will." Summer waived to Taiyang and Raven as they left.

* * *

Qrow slowly opened his eyes, he was staring up at a ceiling. He slowly turned over to see Summer asleep at his bedside. 'Why's Summer here? Hold on…' Qrow paused thinking to look around the room, realizing he was in a medical bed in one of those gowns; and that Strawberry Solstice, Apple Slice, and Harbinger resting at the door. He smiled as he moved to look over at Summer. The moonlight shone onto Summer's face as the bed moaned, waking the sleeping Rose to open her eyes.

Summer stared into the pale red eyes in front of her, and just started to grin excitedly. "Qrow! You're awake!" Summer yelled, almost startling Qrow, causing him to flinch back and start screaming in pain. "Oh Qrow, I'm so sorry!"

Qrow smiled weakly as he got into a comfortable position. "Heya Summer, did you miss me or something? What am I doing in this gown?"

Summer just looked at him, her eyes just full with tears. "Qrow…. You've been basically asleep for almost a whole month…" Summer paused as she just smiled as she wiped her tears away. "You took a very nasty blow for me, why wouldn't I be worried?!"

Qrow listened to Summer, 'I've been asleep for over a week, let alone almost a month?' he asked himself, until he looked down to see Summer had a bandaged leg, with another bandage around one of her ears. "You look like you've had a bad month yourself, you alright, Summer?"

"No!" The frustration in Summer's voice was not what Qrow was expecting; causing him to flinch as Summer kept talking to him. "I've been worried sick for you, Qrow… there's something, I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, and right now, it's better late, while we're talking."

Qrow tensed up, and sat up, looking at Summer. "This sounds serious, is it about your faunus traits? I promise I won't tell the others."

Summer just shook her head. "No, Tai and Raven already know, they found out a few hours ago…" Summer took a long breath, it was time to ask. "Qrow?"

"Hmm?" replied Qrow, now completely amused yet puzzled by Summer's actions.

"Would you…. Would you…" Summer stopped mumbling and took another breath, her face flustered a bright red. "Would you go out with me after you've recovered?"

Qrow looked at her, with interest. "Did you just ask me out?" he finally asked, as Summer immediately nodded. Qrow just grinned. "I believe you've got yourself a date."

"Really?!" she perked up, she was slightly caught off guard by this, even though Raven had told her that he would say yes.

Qrow just looked at the red and black haired woman in front of him, smiling, he slowly nodded as Summer hugged him in a calm manner.

* * *

A few more weeks in the hospital came and went, until Qrow was cleared, and allowed to leave. Summer guided him out, holding his hand the whole way while Taiyang and Raven just followed behind, carrying Qrow's stuff. The group soon arrived at the local shooting range that they normally go to, having not that long until the next Vytal Festival to practice as a team, through it wasn't long until one of them got a bit too cocky with their chances.

Raven smirked as she tapped on Summer's shoulder. "Hey Taiyang, think you could make that shot?" Raven pointed to a wooden cut out of a beowulf with a target on its head.

Taiyang laughed. "That one is easy. Sure." Taiyang paused and turned to Summer. "Hey Summer, can I borrow your sniper rifle?!" he yelled.

Summer handed Taiyang the rifle, as Qrow looked over from shooting three beowolves in a row. "Tai's shooting?" he asked, knowing that Tai had not really trained with a gun.

"I'm trying my luck…" Taiyang started to say. "Now..where's the zoom?"

Summer silently giggled as she whispered in Qrow's ear. "Shall we take a bet?" asked Summer innocently.

Qrow chuckled. "What? Uh… maybe 10 lien if he can make it?"

"25 lien he doesn't." smirked Summer as a long bang echoed around them as Taiyang pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god! How did I miss?!" shouted Tai, having missed the whole grimm, causing Qrow, Summer and Raven just to explode with laughter.

"Fine Short-stack, you won. Looks like I'm buying us dinner on that date." Qrow muttered as Summer just clung to his arm as Raven just laughed at Taiyang's expense.

The group didn't last that much longer at the range, as they had to catch the bus back to Beacon. However, on the bus ride; Qrow looked out of the window for most of the trip to Beacon, watching the gold and red trees move in the wind as the bus entered the tunnel to the campus, never being able to let go of Summer's hand. The whole world had changed little in his absence, but the things he did notice most was how people noticed him. He couldn't put it.. Maybe he was finally wanted here?

* * *

The bus arrived at the campus, there was a large crowd waiting. It seemed that a few students had spotted the group and the news spread like wildfire. As the bus driver opened the door; Summer said thank you, as Taiyang got off first to clear a path for Summer and Qrow following suit, with Raven on the rear carrying all of Summer's and Qrow's items.

As they walked back to the main building, they were stopped by a figure they were not expecting. There waiting for them at the bottom of the CCT tower, was Headmaster Ozpin. "Good afternoon, Team STRQ, and welcome back Mr. Branwen and Ms. Rose." he said in a calm cheerly voice.

"Hello Professor Ozpin." said Qrow muttering. "Thank you."

"Ms. Rose, and Mr. Branwen, how are you recovering?" Ozpin asked, Summer caught onto his voice; it clearly seemed he had another motive to ask of their recovery that he was not mentioning yet..

Summer smiled under her hood. "You want us to be in the festival, don't you?" she asked excitedly.

The headmaster nodded before speaking. "It would be a big shame if last festival's champions didn't return for their hopeful encore."

Qrow opened his mouth before Summer could. "Don't worry Headmaster, the doctor's said I should be fine for the tournament, I just need to train a lot."

"Then I would advise you to start planning to pack up your bags." The Headmaster looked over the four adults in front of him, all smiling. "The tournament's in Atlas this year, and you all need to get up there soon to start training and getting used to the climate. Ms. Rose?"

"Yes Professor?" Summer asked, beaming.

"Can you come to me when you've all decided on this matter?"

Summer just smiled. "Sure Sir." she said as the others nodded in agreement, as they headed for their dorm. As soon as they were in the room, Summer pulled out her scroll, and dialed a number. Within seconds the other side picked up.

"How's my little Summer doing?" asked the voice on the other end.

Summer smiled. "Hey Mum?"

"Yes sweetie; you know I'm busy, is something wrong?" Summer's mother said calmly, though annoyed.

"Our Headmaster told me and my team that we're accepted already into the Vytal Festival this year. I was wondering if we could bunk at home while we're there."

The voice over the line cheered up. "Oh my! How wonderful! Yes of course you can come to the house! They'll have to sleep in the living room though."

Summer just grinned. "I'm sure we can find room, alright; I'll call you again when we arrive in Atlas Mum, I'll let you get back to your work!"

"Bye Summer." Summer's mother said as they hung up on each other.

"Summer?" asked Raven, "What was that all about?"

Summer smiled. "Well, I just got us a place to rest outside of the academy." Summer trailed up as she started to mumble about all the plans she had to make.

Taiyang and Raven were stunned, Taiyang tried to speak. "Who did you call to get set up already?"

"Well, I asked my mum!" Summer said beaming. "Now I need to go tell Headmaster Ozpin." Summer said, as she bolted out of the dorm room. It wasn't long until she had returned, beaming from enjoyment. "Ozpin's allowing us to do it! I told him to give us a week to get tickets to Atlas; and to tell our teachers but otherwise; we're all set to go!"

The others looked at Summer before all just smiling at her. "Then let's do this!" shouted Taiyang as he punched his fists together. As Qrow just looked down at his partner, a little nervous but still excited for what was about to come ahead for them.


	6. Miles Apart

* * *

Yang felt her whole world fall apart. The sounds of people and grimm screaming flooded all but in front of her. Looking ahead was silent but at a cost; _he stood walking towards her if she even dared look at him._ Yang tried to fire bullets at him, but he phased through each and every one of them. She couldn't stop him, and she paid the price for it: her arm.

Yang's eyes shot open. She had been having a nightmare almost every night since the Fall of Beacon, and tonight was no exception. She got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get washed up. She stood at the sink, staring at her eyes for a few moments while the water ran from the faquet below. She looked over to the clock she had put in there a few weeks back. It was 4:30 am. She just looked at herself, her eyes looked over to see a bird sitting outside of her window. She couldn't put it, but Yang swore it's red eyes were glaring directly at her. She turned back to splash more water on her face and thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye looking into the house. She turned and instinctively tried to punch it, only for the figure to catch her fist.

"You know, I was only coming in as I heard the water." Taiyang tiredly spoke, turning on the light. "I spooked you didn't I?" he asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder. "To be honest, I thought that Zwei had turned it on."

"Hey dad." Yang spoke, turning to him, her left arm turning to turn off the water. She knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ruby watched the world change around her as mountains came ever closer to her and the rest of team RNJR and her uncle Qrow. For over nearly two days now they had been travelling towards Mistral since Qrow had been poisoned. The poison on the adult was taking its own toll on each member of the team as they walked towards Haven.

The toll happily invited Grimm to their location, as they soon found out. Wave after wave of Grimm slowed their process but they kept walking. Qrow today was a little more talkative in his sleep. "Alright… Tai, we'll be back hopefully soon." Qrow quietly whispered out.

Nora was the first one to break the silence after Qrow's latest sentence. "This is all one guilt trip for him, isn't it?"

Ruby just nodded; she was clearly in her own world at the moment. The mountain range at last was only a mere couple of hundred meters from them now. Her breath was heavy as she walked while carrying Qrow with Jaune's help. "Just...hold on, Uncle Qrow." whispered Ruby as Qrow struggled to stir.

"Tai…" Ruby perked up to her what her Uncle was trying to say. Qrow tried to speak with a sadness in his voice while breathing heavily "She's not… coming.. Tai…" Qrow stopped to cough a few times.

"He's getting worse." Jaune calmly replied as Qrow coughed some more.

"How much farther?" Ruby asked towards Ren, who was leading them.

"We've got to be close." replied Nora, trying to be cheerful.

Ren sighed. "Without the map, there's no way of knowing. But.. I feel like we're close to something." Ren stopped and noticed a sign ahead of him, he pocketed his weapons and started to walk to it.

"What is it?" asked Ruby as Ren picked up his pace to a run.

Nora soon caught him up at the sign as she looked at the top word on it, to the right it pointed to Mistral being labeled. "Hey, hey! Mistral!" she yelled happily. "We're on the right path!" Nora soon noticed the words Kuroyuri on the sign pointing left. "Oh." she said in a smaller tone, clearly aware of something occurring in that town.

"Does it say how close?!" shouted Ruby as she and Jaune kept walking.

Ren replied in a monotone. "No. And it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains."

Ruby and Jaune put down Qrow. "Guys…" started Jaune, "I don't know if all of us can make that climb."

Ruby ran to the sign and spoke aloud as she read the names on the sign. One of them poked out at her: Kuroyuri. "Okay. Well, what about this place?" she said, pointing to the crossed out town. "Kuro... Kuroyuri, Can we get help there?" she asked Ren.

"That village was destroyed years ago." said Ren, his how body sunk at the vocal mention of that town.

Jaune spoke up next "But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got."

"It will take too long!" shouted Ren, clearly distraught by the mentioning of that place.

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Or maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" replied Ruby, she was trying to get them to go with her; if there was medicine they could help Uncle Qrow, couldn't Ren see that?

"Right!" agreed Jaune, offering his support to Ruby by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!" shouted Ren, there was a pause as everyone looked at Ren, Jaune spoke up first.

"Ren, why are you acting-" Jaune was cut off by Nora's reply.

"We can split up." said Nora, her chirper attitude stripped away, leaving a quiet and saddened voice answering them as she led onto Ren's arm.

"Huh?" asked Ruby puzzled, both Ren and Nora were acting quite abnormally now.

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you and Ruby take Qrow around through the village." Nora continued.

"No, we're supposed to stick together. We keep each other safe!" Jaune shouted; worry in his voice.

"We don't have time for safe!" Shouted Nora,"If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, we'll at least have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!"

They all stood dead silent for a few seconds, unable to make a plan until Qrow coughs caught their attention.

"Okay, just take care of each other." Jaune said as Ruby nodded, clearly defeated by Nora's shouting.

"We always have." said Nora as she and Ren started to walk right. Nora was unable to let go of Ren as they walked away; while using her other hand to waive towards her teammates.

The team split up as Ruby and Jaune picked up Uncle Qrow. Ruby was the first one to speak up; trying to be confident and uplifting. "They're going to be fine, Jaune."

Jaune just looked away. "You don't know that Rubes."

Ruby just sighed as they were both unaware that they were walking through a huge hoof print in the soil of the path. Furthermore unaware the being that hoof print belonged to was nearby and running towards them; sensing Qrow's blood and the aroma of death and ill emotions hanging over them.

* * *

Yang lifted up her head, ready for the upcoming practice fight. Taiyang took the first swing, only for it to be blocked by Yang's robotic wrist, pushing it back. The fight went on back and forth until Yang got in a roundhouse kick, causing Tai to slide backwards a few feet. Zwei just sat there watching them go, panting happily as he sat on top of the towels.

Taiyang stood on his side of the field, before moving forward with his own roundhouse kick. Yang, in response put her two hands together to try to stop his attack, catching his landing foot.. With a loud cry, she pushed Taiyang back, causing him to flip backwards, and as he landed, Yang came back in for another blow. Holding onto his right arm, Tai slid through the dirt, his feet flat on the ground until he came to a stop and spoke. "Whoa, that thing packs a punch!"

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight." Yang spoke, bumping her two fists in synch with each other. "I think I'm doing just fine."

"You're close." Taiyang stood upright, no longer nursing the punch. Walking towards Yang, he assured her training.

"Oh, really?" smirked Yang.  
"You're still off balance."

"What?! No I'm not!" Yang shouted back at him.

Taiyang gave a hard chuckle, as he stood there.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised." Yang said, turning to look at her robotic arm, smiling at it. "I thought it would be just this huge weight, but it feels... natural. They did a great job with this thing-." Yang stopped speaking as Taiyang rushed her delivering a left hook right into her face. Yang's body fell back from the impact. She bounced back to block his right hook and used the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab into Taiyang. Smiling as she did that, he blocked it and followed it up by dodging all the kicks and punches Yang tried to follow it up upon. While she used her left hand to block an elbow thrust, he grasped her robotic arm and pulled it forward, causing Yang to be in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Taiyang spoke, as he swept Yang's leg, causing her to fall to the ground on her back, as he walked over to Zwei, who grabbed the top towel and ran to Taiyang. "Although, that could use some work too." he finished as he grabbed the towel from Zwei and rubbed Zwei's head, causing Zwei to hum happily.

Yang sat there, arms spread out as she took a breath before speaking. "Meaning?" Yang asked as she laid there.

Taiyang didn't reply for a second as he was wiping his face off. "I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival."

"Let me guess." Yang said before changing tone to a more mocking one "I was sloppy.""

"No, no, you were predictable. And... stubborn. And... maybe a little boneheaded." Taiyang spoke, smiling to himself, as Yang sat up and stared at her father. "Do you realize that you used your semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers during the Vytal Festival?" Taiyang asked, hoping to get a good reply from his daughter.

"So what? How is me using my semblance any different than someone else using theirs?" asked Yang.

Tossing the towel on the ground, Taiyang walked toward Yang. "Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum." Taiyang answered by laughing as he crouched down next to Yang. "I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger?"

Yang just stared at her father; the questions clearly taking their effect on her.

"What then?" Taiyang continued. "Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut." He playfully tugged the hair on the back of Yang's head. Smiling, Yang batted him away. He chuckled and walked away with Zwei following suit. "But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your Semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you." He lowered his head as he said that, sadness creeping into his tone. "Obviously. You definitely have your mom's stubbornness." Taiyang managed to say, as he looked at one of the trees. Zwei on the other hand, blissfully unaware of the story unfolding, just sat down in between them, and kept looking at each of them.

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?!" Yang shouted at her father. She was getting pissed, he was always the one to never mention Raven: her mother and her whereabouts to him. She had only seen her once when on the train in the underground, while fighting Neo. Raven had saved her, or so Qrow said that figure was her.

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?" Taiyang spoke. He knew it was about time to talk to Yang about her mother. She knew the responsibilities and actions now of going after her mother.

"Well, sorry I remind you of her." Yang sharply spoke back.

"Don't be. Raven was great in so many ways - her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for." Taiyang said as he turned around from the tree. "I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you." 'Yeah, that sounded right', Taiyang thought to himself.

"Why?" asked Yang. 'What makes me so different to my mother.' Yang thought to herself, as she looked at her father.

"Your mother is... a complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults when she was with me, but those faults are also what tore our team apart in the end, and eventually our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it. That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see" Taiyang said, walking towards Yang, around Zwei, who had become the visualization for what he was saying. "There's a way around as well. Come on - one more round before dinner." he said, as he extended his hand out for Yang.

Yang took his hand as she got up, using him as a support. They then circled each other, arms at the ready for round two. Taiyang made the first move with a left hook, followed immediately by a right cross and a kick. Yang blocked them; nearly slipping backwards herself before propping herself up to avoid each and every attack her father gave at her next.

"Heh. See? Alright! Now you're using your head instead of your-" Taiyang was stopped by a swift kick to his leg, as Yang caught his arm. He and Yang pause just looking at each other, hands grasped, faces smiling.

* * *

" _Let's end this with a bang!_ " A malicious voice rang out, it was loud enough to startle awake a woman from her long slumber. Silver eyes awoke as she looked around. She was in a glass tube with a water-like liquid. All she could see around her was robots moving from place to place and grimm in tubes much like her own.

"Detonation starting in 5.. 4..3..2..1." With a loud bang and chains of explosions all around flooding into her wolf like ears. Pounding on the glass occured naturally as the woman eventually managed to break the container she was being restrained by. She stood up out of the pod and looked around, the building was starting to collapse around her. "Today is not my day." She said to herself as she picked up a metal rod from the floor. "Now to get out of here." Grimm swarmed around her from pools as she walked. She chose to bash the Grimm which came too close to her with the rod. She took glee in watching them fade into dust in front of her as she walked.

Towers and explosions paved the way for the woman as she used her semblance to get up to a high point. It didn't take long for her to take in everything, until she spotted her ticket out of this place. Ships were leaving as if robots at the harbor, perhaps she could get to one of the boats and travel to Vale on the tank of dust it had? Only a few things stood in her path to the harbor, mainly the Grimm that swarmed and buzzed like Rapier Wasps: ripping up anything they could. After one encounter with one of the swarms; the woman looked up to see the shattered moon still floating above brightly; the woman noticed as she paused. Long nights of her youth were spent looking at it; it brought relief to her, as if it was trying to calm her. The Moon reminded her of her own eyes; which she noticed reflected the moonlight into a puddle as she stood in utter silence.

A few minutes passed until the woman got close to the harbor. Hopping over a few fences into the harbor proper and then jumping aboard the first ship, the woman took a second to get balanced. Eventually feeling uneasy from the rocking of the ship; the woman got to work destroying all of the robots as they came to her. The woman smirked as she walked into the cabin, and was not surprised that she found it empty. She sighed as she broke into the panels and found the autopilot wire; cutting it. This was her ship now.

"I'm coming, Petal." She said as she looked in the mirror in the captain's quarters. Her hair now short, a streak of grey in her hair in place of a normally maroon streak. "Oh gods how long have I been in there?" The woman said as she hit a panel on the desk next to her. The date showed up, as the woman stood there trying to read it. "Mum's gonna kill me." She said as she looked at the date. "I've missed a lot of her birthdays."


	7. Coldsteel Heart

* * *

A week passed since Summer had talked to her mother; Qrow got up to see Summer was already packing up, with Taiyang and Raven already gone. "Where's Tai and Rae?"

"They've already gone down for Breakfast, and I've made sure our professors know about us leaving so you don't have to leave just yet."

Qrow nodded. "Alright."

After saying goodbye to their friends and professors; the team made their way to the bus to head down to the airport. Qrow and Raven just stared out the window for a good part of the trip, even as third years, they hadn't really seen much of Vale itself, other than Patch, where Taiyang lived, and places too and from Patch via the bus lines. It had been a while since they arrived by ship, and even then, they arrived during the night.

At last the bus stopped at the airport; and the team made their way to the airship as the sunset. They all had got a room together on the airship. As it took off into the evening sky; everyone settled in. All but Qrow.

Everything felt surreal, years ago he would have never imagined he would be traveling to Atlas for something as easy as a festival. At least not with a team that has his back. Qrow just stood at the window watching the waves as they traveled along.

Summer noticed when she awoke mid flight. "You alright Qrow?" she asked, getting up out of her bunk to stand next to Qrow. "Having issues sleeping?"

Qrow turned around to see Summer, as her ears popped up as their eyes met. "I'm fine, just… worried a little about being ready, ya know?"

Summer smiled as she looked over to see Taiyang and Raven were both in states of sleeping that looked troublesome. "Yeah, we still have to practice, and Ozpin's already got us enrolled, our classes are on our scrolls already."

"Really?" Qrow's sleepy eyes relaxed a little bit from that news.

"Yeah. But he did say to relax a bit and get used to living up in Solitas before going...you'll do fine Qrow." Summer said as she grabbed his hand. "You need some sleep, from that look in your eyes… have you even slept tonight?"

Qrow just shook his head. "Not really… been basically staring up at the ceiling all night."

Summer just sighed. "Qrow…" she said softly.

Qrow just sat back on the edge of Summer's bed. "Yeah…-"

Summer cut him off as she kissed him. "You know we could sleep in the same bed if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Qrow froze. "Sure?" he asked, clearly unsure.

Qrow slowly crawled into the bed with Summer taking the inner side; allowing him to get comfy in the bed, making sure he fell asleep before she fell back asleep herself.

* * *

The morning rays filled the airship as they landed in Atlas. No sooner than then they got onto the runway; a gust of wind shook through the airport, it felt like ice to the twins and Taiyang.

"This is Atlas?" asked Raven. "It's.. cold as hell."

Summer just giggled, clearly ready for the cold air. "You'll all get used to it. I promise."

No sooner did they enter the building; Summer was on her scroll contacting her mother. "Hey; we made it. Want us to meet you in Mantle?" Summer paused as her mother spoke. "Hmm yeah alright see you there."

"Mantle?" Qrow asked confused. "Isn't that the name of the former kingdom?"

Summer smiled and nodded. "It was the kingdom's name, yes. I see you have finally started paying attention to Mrs. Abendroth's class." Summer started giggling as Qrow just turned red with embarrassment. "Well yes; it was the kingdom's name until the neighborhood of Atlas grew into its own city and eventually rose above the clouds. At which point the kingdom renamed itself to Atlas to grow outward to take over Solitas."

As Summer kept talking; they picked up their luggage and walked over to the Bullhead. Raven was the first to question it. "Didn't we _just_ get off the airplane; do we have to take another?"

"Yep! Unless you want to either stay up here or nearly die flying down Raven." Summer was quite cheerful as she spoke about the height of Atlas. "We're _so_ high up that birds like yourself can not really fly to Mantle and back without riding the Bullhead."

Raven just stopped talking as they got on one of the Bullheads down to Mantle. Summer could tell that everyone in the team except her were not used to the sudden shifts in altitude as the Bullhead descended into Mantle.

Summer walked around the Mantle Airport, clearly looking at what had changed as everyone followed her around.

"Summer; please tell me we're not going on any more ships." Taiyang asked.

"Nope!" Summer said as she turned around to face her teammates, smiling. "We're basically there, come on." Summer started walking to the doors leading out. "I kinda forgot we'll be doing the Atlas to Mantle trip daily."

"Daily?" Raven asked, clearly annoyed.

"Daily, we gotta go up to Atlas for classes." Summer said as they left the building. The Mantlean air wrapped around the group. While it wasn't as strong as the winds in Atlas; it sure bit at their legs and arms.

"How can you survive up here?" Raven asked, clearly not understanding how people like Summer could handle the climate.

"We just grew to love it?" Summer said as they walked. Summer was in her own world taking in the sights, only stopping as her phone rang. "Yes Mum? What's that? You want me to pick something up at the Polendina's? Alright; see you when you get home." Summer stopped and turned. "Mum wants me to pick up something for her. Come on."

They all stopped outside of a building with a green cross on it; it's glass all colored a soft green as Taiyang opened the door for everyone. "Mr. Polendina?" Summer asked as they entered. Sitting over at a table with a patient with mechanical eyes, was a darker skinned man with brown eyes and eyes.

"Yes? Oh hello!" He said as he turned away from his patient. "Mrs. Calavera, is it alright if I help out a family friend of mine for a second?"

"I don't mind. I can't even see them anyways." Mrs. Calavera said as she turned her head, revealing that she had a scar crossing her right eye and over to her left eye; which had a prosthetic eye over it. "Oh there they are!"

Pietro just smiled as he rolled over to Summer. "So how may I help you-Oh I apologize." He stopped himself once he saw the rest of team STRQ behind Summer. "I am Pietro Polendina, I'm the doctor of Summer's mother, and a family friend. How can I help you today Summer?"

"Well-" Summer stopped as she saw Mrs. Calavera getting off the table and starting to walk over, the lady was about her height, but was using a cane with a skull to walk around. "Well- Mum said she had a part ordered?"

"Oh yes she does. I just got it in yesterday. Did she ask you to take it to her?" Pietro asked towards Summer, who just grinned.

"Yep-"

"Look at this batch of youngin's." Mrs. Calavera spoke out, alerting them all to her presence.

"Mrs. Calavera! How many times have I told you to stay up on the table? This is the third time you've done this since you got here, can you please go back to the table Maria?"

"Yes yes, well…" Mrs. Calavera, Maria, just looked at the team before her. "In a minute. You all are huntsmen and huntresses aren't you?"

Summer nodded. "Team STRQ, mam."

"I'll tell you this. Be careful out there. Someone's bad luck could cause this to happen to you." Qrow felt nervous for a moment as Maria pointed up to her scar, allowing the team to take a better look. "A nevermore did this to me, young warriors."

The group looked at her as she kept speaking. "However, the most important thing for you youngin's to know is that: _Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected._ No matter the costs along the way. Like those kids down in Vale just had to learn with what is that city-"

Pietro stepped in. "That's enough Maria. Now let me go get that part for you Summer."

"We… just came from there." Summer spoke up. "We're team STRQ of Beacon Academy."

Maria turned and looked at Summer. "Well child." Maria froze in place for a second as she looked at Summer's silver eyes through her left eye. "Your eyes, what color are they missy?"

"They're Silver?" Summer asked.

Maria just gasped with excitement in her voice. "That's wonderful dearie. I haven't seen many Silver eyed people out there. You yourself should be careful the most out there."

"Uh.. thank you?" Summer said as Pietro came back with the part. "Here you go Summer. Now Maria; let's get you back on the table."

"Alright alright. So long dearies!" Maria looked quite happy as she spoke as she walked to the table with Pietro.

As the group headed out, Pietro turned back to them and shouted. "Oh Summer; don't forget to tell your parents I said hello!"

"I won't, Mr. Polendina!" Summer said as she closed the door.

"Well. She was crazy." The others turned to Raven who only spoke more. "What; you all know it."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Come on; my home's just further down this street."

Qrow and Taiyang lagged behind. "You ok Qrow?"

"Yeah Tai, just a little scarred by that woman's scar, I can't imagine losing my eyes to a nevermore attack."

Taiyang just patted his back. "It's alright dude. There's nothing to worry about unless you let it happen."

"Thanks Tai." Qrow said, turning to look at their team partners. "Maybe I'm just worried for you guys more than myself."

"We're all fine; mister shield." Taiyang said laughing.

"Mister Shield?" Qrow asked, a little confused by the nickname.

"Summer told us you used yourself as a shield when that building fell on you guys at Mountain Glenn. That's quite heroic of you."

"Well, you heard that old lady. Life must be protected, no matter the costs." Qrow said trying to smile, still unsure if he should even be saying those words? The tribe would consider those words traitorous.

"You guys we're here!" Summer shouted from ahead as Taiyang and Qrow looked at each other and started to run towards Summer and Raven.

"So. Summer?" Raven asked as Summer was opening the door.

"Yeah?" Summer said as the key opened the lock. "What's up?"

"Why do your parents live in different places?" Raven just stared at Summer as she spoke. "I asked Taiyang last night and he said he thinks they might be this word divor-ived?"

"Divorced. And no they're not divorced. Mum's job means she's unable to leave Atlas, but she wanted me to go to Signal down in Vale instead of Compass up here, so she paid for me and dad to move down to Patch. She loves us dearly and Dad always comes up here to visit her."

"Oh my bad." Taiyang said as Summer opened the door.

Summer just shook her head. "Just come on in. Mum should be getting home from her work soon." Summer sat down on the couch as the rest of her team dropped their bags and weapons at the door.

Sure enough; not even fifteen minutes later, the door opened. Standing in the doorframe was a middle aged wolf tailed faunus with ash colored hair and a mechanical left leg cut off at the kneecap. She looked around as she dropped off her bag. "Summer dear?"

Summer came walking down the stairs; having changed into a pair of clothes she had brought with her on the trip. "Hi mum!" Summer said as she made contact with her mother's bright blue eyes. She just beamed as she jumped into a hug with her mother.

"I heard from your uncle you've been adventuring already?" Summer's mum asked as she ruffled Summer's hair. "Wonderful. So where's the team of yours?"

Summer just beamed as she dragged her mother to the living room. There on the couch was the rest of the team already; all watching the television.

"Well; you know Taiyang." Summer spoke up getting her teammates' attention. "He was a friend from Signal."

"Hi Mrs. Rose." Taiyang said, smiling.

"That's Raven over there." Summer pointed to Raven who just turned and rolled her eyes before turning back to the television. Summer then focused in on something and within a second; petals were dashing across the room as she teleported into Qrow's lap. "And this; this is Qrow, my partner and boyfriend."

Summer's Mum took a look towards the gentleman her daughter was sitting on. "So, this is that boy your father said you've been crushing on for two years already."

Summer blushed a bright red at that comment. "How did dad-"

Summer's Mum just started to laugh. "It's something you got from him. He was crushing on me from the moment he met me at Atlas Academy until he had the nerve to finally ask me out at our final dance."

"Could you guys see it?" Summer asked, looking around at her teammates.

"Yep." Raven said before a pillow was thrown at her face by Summer.

"Well… I didn't, but I'm happy I didn't now; you were so precious-"

"Stuff it Qrow." Summer said as her mother sighed.

"So naive." Summer's Mum said. "Well, I am going to go get dinner started." Summer's Mum turned to walk away towards the kitchen but stopped and turned back. "By the way; my name is Ashley, everyone. Don't be afraid to call me that."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Alright Mum." The team rested for a while until Ashley called them for dinner.

The team got comfy in the house; one more than the others. Not even a half hour after dinner, Qrow had fallen asleep on the couch he and Summer were on; nearly falling asleep on Summer's shoulder. Summer smiled as she nudged him awake.

"Qrow, come on."

"Huh?" Asked a tired Qrow; unaware he had just woken up.

"You need to go to bed, come on." Summer got off the couch and pulled Qrow up herself. She then hoisted his arm over her to help him walk as they left the living room and went upstairs. Summer opened a door and the room inside was small and cozy. Warm lighting turned on to reveal cabinets full of equipment, minus the pink bed in the middle and a window on the outermost wall. There next to the window was a door leading out to a balcony. Summer just motioned to the bed as she dragged Qrow to it. As soon as Qrow was in the bed; she covered him up in the comforter, messing with his hair as she did. Qrow was too tired to fight back.

"I'll get out of your hair Qrow." Summer whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Night Qrow."

Qrow just yawned in agreement. "Night." he said as he turned over in bed.

Summer turned off the light and closed his door, only to come face to face with Raven staring right at her. "What's up?" Summer said; nearly jumping.

Raven just frowned as she shook her head, clearly disappointed somehow in Summer's actions. "You're letting him be lazy?"

"Lighten up,you of all people should know that he's had a rough few months Raven; not to mention he didn't get much sleep last night, so him relaxing is very nice to see. You should relax too, we've got a few weeks until the tournament, and we need to make them last." Summer said as she turned down the hall to go back downstairs for the bags. Leaving Raven to her own devices.


	8. The Fog of War

Ruby was unable to focus on anything as she and Jaune walked towards Kuroyuri. The sky had darkened and the smell of rain coming was on the winds coming from the west. They were gonna need shelter if they didn’t get to the ruins of Kuroyuri soon. But Ruby’s mind was in a different place altogether; she was thinking back to Vale. The shouting Ren had done stuck to her and was gnawing at her brain. She had felt words like those before; this place they were heading to must have had a meaning to Ren, and not a good one.  
  
She was trying to lift her spirits by thinking back to a year ago; she was young and naive still then; she didn’t want this; no one did. She thought to her mother, and how she had said goodbye to her days before the Fall-then it was all white. The Fall had shook her soul nearly apart with Penny and Pyrrha’s deaths, and Ren’s tone was only letting her uncover the feelings she had tried to bury already from the events that had unfolded. 

Penny Polendina was one of her best friends; only behind Jaune and right before Weiss. Penny did not need to die there at Beacon. She was too pure and innocent, more so than Ruby herself, and Ruby had championed herself for years as innocent and pure compared to Yang! Seeing Penny’s body on the floor of the Amity Arena was something burned into Ruby’s brain, even if she didn’t want to see it. Then there was Pyrrha Nikos; Penny’s accidental killer. Pyrrha was a literal champion of a Huntress in training, one she had been close to; but not as much as the rest of her team, Pyrrha had always been more distant. However, she was still what Ruby thrived to be: Strong, Skilled, Friendly, Beautiful, Stunning, Tactful. Pyrrha gave her life up so she could give others time to escape. She had been a Huntress through and through; and while Ruby knew she wasn’t here she could feel like she had to still thrive to be strong to help bear Pyrrha’s death. She hadn’t told Jaune yet that she had seen Pyrrha disintegrate into ash in front of her. Jaune would be more than heartbroken by that, he was already shaken by Pyrrha’s death; he did not need to hear and then picture the visuals of it.

Pit pat. Pit pat. _Pit pat._  
  
Ruby froze as something caught her attention. It was like a drum. It didn’t sound like thunder rolling over the hills from afar it sounded closer. Nor the sound of freight trains. It sounded like hooves marching and they were not too far away.  
  
“Ru-Ruby?” A voice came softly to Ruby from within the winds. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts to realize she had stopped dead where she stood. She turned to the voice’s owner: Jaune Arc.

“I-I just had a bad thought is all.” Ruby said, trying to move again towards the city. “It-it’s not an issue. I’m sorry I stopped.”

“Ruby…” Jaune’s voice was sincere as they started to walk again, Qrow barely moving. “Come on. You can tell me anything on your mind.”

“It-It’s nothing. Just remembering talking to my mother and wondering how she would do things differently in this situation.”

Jaune just tried to smile as he stared ahead, unable to currently support Ruby physically. “It’ll all be alright; ok Ruby? We’ll get to Mistral and get Qrow treatment, I promise, I just need you to help me carry him.”

Ruby just nods “O-Okay Jaune.” she says slightly higher than a whisper as she slowly drifts into her own memories as they walk towards the ruins of Kuroyuri.

* * *

It was a warm autumn evening; the winds were blowing softly as a red cloaked figure walked towards a set of cliffs. Hands pulled down the hood of the cloak to reveal a black haired woman with red streaks and silver eyes had been hiding underneath. The sun’s golden rays casted onto her as she came to a standstill at a small memorial stone. The woman’s face shifted from a smile into a frown as she read the words on the stone for what could be said at least her hundredth time; _Summer Rose: Thus Kindly I Scatter._  
  
“Hey mom. I know I have not been back here in a while and I’m sorry that I missed my normal time of the year to visit but with the Vytal Festival in Vale this year, things have been hectic to say the least.” The woman stopped talking to fixate herself on trying to play with her belt buckle. One she had inherited from her mother after her disappearance. Memories flooded to the young woman; she had been in Beacon for just under a year now and so many things had happened to her. Ruby Rose was already making her name for herself as one of Beacon’s best students of their class, well... behind Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos… and Yang.

Yip Yip! Ruby looked down, broken out of her concentration by the sound of a dog, there at her foot was Zwei; her pup. “O-oh!” Ruby shouted, turning back and waving for a second. “While Yang said she had something to do; I was able to convince Dad to come with me up here! You know… after the time I ran into a whole pack of Beowolfs on the way home last Winter, I don’t think it’s too safe to come up here alone anymore.”

Ruby perked up some more, trying to smile. “Dad’s going to start going on more missions again soon! He said with me and Yang at Beacon, he can go back to helping the island of Patch fight against the Grimm…” Ruby looked down for a moment, a thought had crossed her mind when talking about the Beowolves earlier. “Uncle Qrow left his teaching job at Signal right after I left for Beacon as well; I don’t know how to feel about that. I love him dearly mom but… at least Dad said he’s going out and being a proper Huntsman and saving the world. Just like what I want to do! I really want my license so I can join Uncle Qrow out there properly!” Ruby’s smile faded as she stood there. “Though.. I think they miss you Mom. I know I do, and I would bet Yang misses you too. We’re all moving forward though, as I haven’t been kicked out of Beacon yet! Glynda has though pulled me into Ozpin’s office a few times to discuss my… uhh tendencies to get into trouble.”

“Yang’s a great teammate by the way! We don’t fight often over anything so that’s great, and seeing as I’m leader I get to put her into line!” Ruby stood there a moment. “T-that was a joke mom, I told you when I came over for the break before second semester that we had formed team RWBY. It’s actually gotten easier to get used to it being the same as my name. I still wonder why Headmaster Ozpin let me in so early, though I have earned my merit in the class by taking down the criminal that I tried to stop months ago! But I guess it’s the old saying ‘like mother like daughter’ in effect. I hope one day he’ll tell me but it’s weird as well…” Ruby stops to rub her head for a moment. “Headmaster Ozpin really is starting to sound like how Uncle Qrow talks, it’s a little worrying sometimes. Perhaps they know something about my potential to be a skilled huntress from what you did?”   
  
Ruby’s scroll buzzed. “Oh it’s from Weiss; I need to meet up with the others soon! Tomorrow the tournament starts and we want to take team RWBY to the top; and if we don’t it’s still alright! I’m actually also rooting for a team from Haven, team SSSN, as well as an Atlas team led by my friend Penny… oh and I can’t forget my second best friend Jaune’s team! I’m rooting for all three of their teams as well; I want to see all of us get to the finals! Can’t tell Weiss though otherwise she’ll get huffy about it. W-well it was nice talking to you Mom, I hope after the tournament I’ll be able to tell you how far we got in the tournament. I-I’ll talk to you later… bye Mom.” Ruby said as tears fell from her eyes onto the memorial stone before she turned to her father with a smile. “You ready Dad?”  
  
Ruby’s father turned to her before speaking. “Yes Ruby. I already talked to Summer a few days ago. She knows I’m about to go on my mission after you win the Festival and keep STRQ’s tradition alive for the next generation. You know that STRQ was able to win both of our tournaments, let’s see if you will too Ruby.” Her father smiled towards her. “Let’s stop at the house though before I send you on your way back to Vale.”  
  
Little did Ruby know but her father had caught sight of a dusty old crow sitting close to her while she was standing at the memorial. As Ruby’s father ushered Ruby and Zwei away; he turned to smile at the crow. With a nod the crow took off towards Vale, joining up with a few other crows along the way. However this dusty old one had its own thoughts to contend with.

* * *

They say when the Owl Faunus Mr. Edward hoots at night when he overlooks the bay of Vale from his lighthouse, a mist rolls in from the ocean. The legends then say that a ghost will arrive in those mists. Tonight was no exception. The moonlit air twinkled as the fog silently rolled in, with only Mr. Edward’s light, able to pierce the fog. The fog was carrying into port a ghost ship of sorts this night. The ship silent as it pulled into a dock tucked in an abandoned corner of the harbour and lowered anchor. A sole light was seen traveling the ship as a woman stepped off the ship. This was a woman with a goal in mind, to seek out help. 

This woman being the warrior woman once known as the Summer Rose; former leader of STRQ, and super mom. Summer was walking around the harbor; she remembered this area being full of life but it seems years of abandonment led to its downfall, but she could not dwell on the dockyard’s status. She had a mission. But who to go ask would be a hard choice to pick for the wolf faunus. At this hour Oz would not like a wake up call, and with the Festival taking place; he should not be awoken, he needs his sleep. There’s Tai-No. Taiyang is out of the question, Ruby is home. She’s there and if she woke up; it would open a can of Centinel that she did not want to get into right now. Qrow… Qrow is likely on a mission, the chances he’s in Vale is slim. As Summer thought about it; the more worried she got until it clicked. Tukson! Her favorite bookshop owner was a part of Ghira’s White Fang! They could help! They might even still have a branch in the city… though Summer stopped to think; it’s been fifthteen years…. What could change?

She could not think on it as she made her way past the From Dust Till Dawn shop, pausing to look at the store. She remembered the days when she would come here or to the Coal’s Dust Shop in Mantle to get her dust. Maybe after the tournament it’ll be nice to go check up on Mantle.

The city streets felt cold as Summer walked down them towards the closed stores, finally arriving at her destination. The Tukson’s Book Trade. What was the slogan again? Oh! "Home to every book under the sun". Summer looked in horror as she saw Police Tape and parts of the building boarded up. She pulled herself under the tape; as it rubbed on her ears, to try to look inside, only for the door to open for her. A layer of dust covered everything in the room as she stood in the door frame. “Wh-what happened?” Summer asked herself as she walked around. Surely something happened; what happened to Tukson?! She found her answer in a corner; there was what seemed to be a blood splatter and the remains of some of Tukson’s claws. “Oh Tukson…” Summer said trying to hold back a tear from falling. She had long known Tukson and to see this? She sighed to herself, perhaps some anti-faunus person fought him.

She walked around the store, unaware what to do now; this had been her only lead to getting help! Damn it! She looked around the store until she found under the desk a box. Pulling it out she saw a shipping label. ‘To: Blake Belladonna, Student at Beacon Academy.’ Summer smiled. She had met Blake once when she was a kitten still cradled in her mother’s arms. Kali had been her childhood babysitter before she had moved away during the Revolution, leading Summer to be invited to meet Blake. Summer just beamed as she read that Blake is a student at Beacon Academy, perhaps she now knows Yang, they should be the same year! 

Summer noticed it had not been tapped yet, surely she could take whatever’s in the box with her to Blake. She opened the book to see a signed copy of _Ninjas of Love_ , and under it was another book. Summer knew the book well. _The Third Crusade_. She had seen plenty of copies throughout the years, it was the White Fang’s book. She sighed as she pulled it out and read through it, until she saw something catch her eye, tucked in a sleeve was a piece of paper.

‘Blake; I’m giving you this as I know you’ll know what to do with it. Everything here is every current base of the White Fang in Vale. Be careful with this info. And please, if you see your parents; please give them hugs for me; for I fear I won’t be able to… Good luck kiddo. - Tukson.’

Down below were locations of all the White Fang safehouses in Vale and the passwords. One of them was even in the dockyard Summer had parked; what luck!

Summer made her way to the dockyards looking for the building, and when she arrived it was dead silent. Plucking up courage, she knocked on the door. Within a minute of knocking a slot in the door opened and a dude wearing a mask with glasses appeared within it. It was a little unnerving to have to look up and be on her toes to try to be eye level with the peephole. “Yes?”  
  
Summer smiled, as she tried to play with a hole in her set of clothes, she missed her emblem, she loved playing with it at times like this. “I got a tip that this is the White Fang?”

The man’s mask stood cold, though she could see the man’s eyes narrowing. “Who is asking.”  
  
“Summer Rose.”

The dude nodded. “What is the password then?”  
  
Summer smiled, taking a breath to remember the book’s codes. “London Jack.”

The dude stood a second before nodding to her “Mhhmmm.” He then turned to another member in the building. “Go get Adam.” 

Summer tried to keep up her smile. She hoped this Adam was friendly or at least willing to give her the stuff she wanted in exchange for her wares from the ship. The door eventually opened and there was a taller gentleman with auburn hair and black bull horns. She could not make out his eyes under his Grimm inspired mask. Further down she could see her black silky suit and red undershirt, noticing the markings adoring the left shoulder, she couldn’t place what they were yet though, maybe they tied into something on his back.

The taller man spoke, his voice however noticeably having hints of fear. “Yes? We are quite busy. Uh Ms. Rose. What do you need?”  
  
Summer beamed. “Cash and a weapon. I uh… commandeered a ship from a pirate and have all of it’s wares to sell to you… it’s mainly dust.”

Adam smirked, turning away to look into the building, Summer got a good look at his emblem, a Rose with thorns, much like her own, only his was a lot more wild looking compared to hers. “Perry toss her your pistol.” Adam commanded towards the other members of the room, which Summer still couldn’t get a good view of.

“B-but.” Perry, the faunus wearing the glasses only sighed as he handed Adam his dust pistol. 

Summer smiled as they accompanied her to the ship, she could tell they weren’t alone; sure enough she could see more goons appearing out of the buildings as she walked. They made their way onto the ship and Adam was interested in the robots. “Oh those? Take them, I wasn’t sure you would even want them, they just seem too militaristic for a Faunus Activist group; you know?” Summer perked up. Adam only replied by pulling out a stack of lien. “We’ll take the Robots for now Ms. Rose. We… have another source of dust in the city.”

Summer just beamed as she looked over the lien in her hands, he had literally tossed quite a lot to her. “Wonderful, it’s been a-’ Summer started before realizing something. Clothes! She might as well ask them before buying her own! “You wouldn’t happen to have casual outfits would you?” 

Adam sighed, Summer could tell he didn’t want to waste any time on her for whatever reason. “Hey Derry! Go get this woman an outfit or two then, she looks to be your size.” Without a word a deer faunus ran off back to the main building and came back while the others were finishing unloading the parts of the robots. “Here you go Ms. Rose, these should work.”  
  
Summer smiled as the clothes in front of her. “Thank you … Adam right?” 

Adam nodded. “You’re welcome then. Now leave the White Fang alone.” And with that the White Fang pulled out, having grabbed what they wanted. Summer was a little put off by their abrupt exit but ignored it as she sat back in the captain’s bed on the ship. All she could think of is how off putting the White Fang seemed to be now, maybe it’s time to talk to Ghira. Eventually she pulled out her new books and started to read. Blake likes this stuff? Wow it’s a heartbeater for sure. Oh wow; that _is_ a katana huh. She closed the book at that scene and started to doze off. The morning rays helping her fall asleep. She needed to get ready to go to the Vytal Festival; she might as well watch it before making herself known to Ozpin.

* * *

Adam closed his dorm’s door and locked it before turning to sit down on his bed and then turning on his scroll to message Cinder Fall. “Ran into a friend of the Belladonnas who came and donated us some Robots. What do I do?”  
  
The phone buzzed a second later “Now is not to worry about the Belladonnas Adam. You have a mission. Do not make me come down there. Let them be oblivious to your plans.”

Adam inhaled for a moment, turning to face his window he had in his dorm; overlooking the rest of the White Fang attending to the robots. It was less than Seventy-Two hours from the planned attack, and they were all ready, especially with Ms. Rose’s donation, which caused Adam to grin evilly. He knew he was going to Beacon Academy itself to fight each and every student until he fights one Blake Belladonna.


	9. A Rousing Start

* * *

"I _will_ stop you Salem."

Summer stood in a blood stain colored room; there all she could see on the other side of the room was a bleached colored woman wearing a black robe, and her black braided hair. Summer couldn't see her face in good detail but whatever she saw struck fear into Summer's heart.

"You _won't_."

* * *

Summer awoke in a cold sweat, the memories had shot adrenaline into her, causing her to violently shake awake. Though waking up had blurred what exactly happened at the castle years ago, it was painful to remember it all. She turned to the clock on the computer. 7:00 Am. She struggled to get up and slowly changed into the set of clothes she had basically bought last night from the White Fang. She needed to buy a ticket for the Festival, but first, she needed to visit From Dust Till Dawn, this gun isn't going to fill itself!

Slowly she crept down through the near abandoned quay, making note of all of the White Fang members watching her from the shadows as she walked. It did seem a little concerning that they were all tracking her.

She soon made her way over a barrier and into the city proper. The city looked so different compared to the night before! The hustle and bustle of the city contrasted to the silent streets the night before. Summer made her way to the store, opening the door to From Dust Till Dawn with a cheery smile over her face. She could see the store had clearly had a remodel or two since she was last inside; the first thing catching her attention was the new dust machines on the left wall. She looked at them; a simple device to get dust out by a lever. No doubt someone's kid has thought they were candy before with how they were displayed.

Summer turned her attention away from the dust machines and towards the magazine racks in the back, she knew what she was looking for should still be in production. There it was! _Weapons Magazine_ , the finest weapons archive out there, perfect for her to start with for forging a new weapon! She read the front cover's info for what's inside, her curiosity a little peaked. 'Featuring: _Crescent Rose, and Miló and Akoúo̱, two of Beacon's current best transforming weapons!_ ' Crescent Rose? That sounds a little lame, perhaps it'll look cool though. But Miló and Akoúo̱? Now those sound really cool, they better be as cool looking as they sound!

Next to it, Summer noticed a special copy of _Weapons Magazine_ : '40th Vytal Festival Special Issue: The History of Transforming Weapons'. Summer was shocked to say the least to see herself on the cover; as the corner read: "Including modernized diagrams of deceased twice winner of the Tournament: Beacon Team STRQ's Summer Rose's _Apple Slice and Summer Solstice_.' That caused Summer to frown, it was a little demeaning to call her deceased but they didn't know. 'Wow, a little rude to say the least, I thought Huntresses lost on missions were labeled as MIA, not KIA. And what do they mean by 'modernized'!' she thought to herself. She grabbed both of the magazines before turning back to use the dust machine. Grabbing her dust she turned to the man at the counter and paid for it all with the lien she had.

She smiled as she walked downtown; pulling into the bus station and buying a ticket to Beacon. She slowly watched as the bus pulled out onto the expressway and towards Beacon, sure the airbus was faster; but she trusted the buses to still get her to Beacon. The bus eventually pulled off onto an exit and Summer could only stare out into the golden trees. She missed Qrow, all this did was remind her of when she had confessed to him years ago and when he was finally allowed to return to Beacon. They had been on a bus like this basking in the sun as the bus rolled to its destination, but now? No. Qrow's likely moved on. There's no way he's lasted thirteen years by himself could there? Her hands felt cold on the seat as she tried to stare at the lake until that too disappeared, replaced by the tunnel marking the start of Beacon Academy's Campus.

Summer stepped out onto the campus. As much as she missed Qrow; this place still looked as if she had left the day before. The buses let out at a small intermodal station within the cliff itself. She walked over a bridge in the cavern to the window overlooking the lake. The scenery around the lake all looked beautiful as if a field of reds, yellows, and golden-browns headed towards the city of Vale itself, and in the distance she could make out the silhouette of Patch far out to sea. It brought a smile to her face as she turned around; to head up the stairs leading topside and to the Arena.

As she walked by the main campus; she was unaware that cameras had caught onto her. A familiar face was in his office with his cocoa when a notification popped up. _Warning: Ruby Rose spotted in two locations._ The cameras moved to reveal Ruby sitting by the chickens with Jaune chatting away and feeding them and Ruby also walking towards the Arena in a completely different outfit. The man stood there sipping his mug, slowly putting it down onto his desk before moving his glasses to focus on the two Rubys. "Interesting."

* * *

Summer watched keenly as the screens shifted to show the contestants teams before spinning. "And it seems Beacon's very own team RWBY will be.." Port stopped talking to let the other result come in. "Beacon's very own team RWBY will be next on the field fighting Haven's team ARBN! Will Teams RWBY and ARBN…" Summer zoned out taking a look at the images on screen. Leading RWBY was what seemed to be her own reflection! Well one if she taped down her ears again at the very least! She bit her lip as she realized Ruby had been dragged forward, Ozpin had a lot of explaining to do. She turned to look at the others, next to Ruby was a white haired woman, labeled as Weiss Schnee. Summer remembered that name; they had been a dust company in Atlas that… had a record to say the least. She turned to the final two members and beamed. On the screen rounding out the team were the names 'Blake Belladonna' and 'Yang Xiao Long'. She took a sigh of relief to see not only was Yang on Ruby's team but Blake was with them both!

"Begin!" Oobleck's voice rang clear as Yang made the first move, a punch directly into one of her opponents as the rest of RWBY took to fighting. Summer was watching Ruby and Yang the most; trying to see what moves they had learned from Taiyang or Qrow. However; it really seemed to be clean cut. Yang took a lot in and fought hard like Taiyang, however, even with her being a brawler and not a sword wielder, she could tell some of Raven's own natural talents had bled into the blonde bombshell. Ruby on the other hand was nimble and more agile. Based on the sounds from the arena, it seemed she was a sniper. Just like her mother… and looking at the weapon in action, just like Qrow with that huge scythe, guess he did get to win that bet afterall.

As the teams started fighting, Summer's attention was turned to the screens as Port started to speak. "Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Oobleck's voice took over the microphone, clearly annoyed. "Doctor. And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" Summer started to zone out of listening to the rules of the tournament, she had heard it plenty of times training years ago for this. Eventually Oobleck's words piqued her interest. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill." Summer rolled her eyes at those words spoken by her former classmate, but knew they were true.

Port's next words nearly put Summer to sleep, she never expected to hear them from him. "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" A yawn formed over Summer's mouth as she drifted to focus instead on RWBY, who were slowly chipping away at ABRN's auras. First Blake knocked out the one on a hoverboard; and eventually Yang with the help of the rest of the team knocked the other three in one swing. "And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"

Summer joined the crowds cheering on RWBY, she felt proud that her daughters were able to win their first match; the question now was who was going to go compete in the next match.

* * *

For STRQ the first match in Atlas was a tough fight to say the least. Qrow looked at his teammates and smiled as they took on a team from Shade. Summer kept herself to herself and using the rock cliffs, set up a sniper's nest while the others fought in the ruins of a building. The goal was simple; round the other team up to either of two positions; Summer or Taiyang. Summer would hail down a storm of ice dust, and Taiyang would punch them out of the arena. Raven and Qrow were rounding up the members, making sure to dodge Summer, though Qrow had lost part of his arm to an ice bullet already.

It was all worth it as Summer was able to pick off the aura of the other teams. With the victory under their belt; they went to celebrate at the festival grounds, making sure to drag Oobleck's team along the way, though they could tell they weren't as happy.

Summer had paid for everyone's food and drinks, but as she returned, Qrow couldn't help but frown at the shattered remnants of the team in front of him. It was heartbreaking to learn that while he had been rushed to the hospital, Oobleck's team had lost a member at the fall of Mountain Glenn. Gretchen Rainart was like; their Summer. The glue holding her team from falling apart. But from what they said; she had made it her choice to come, even after having an early child. The firecracker of their team and her, had gotten a little too close one night it seemed during the second year and well…

Qrow just watched as the baby squirmed in it's father's arms. It clearly missed it's mother, even if it was too young to understand. It tormented Qrow, the thought of losing a loved one… losing Summer. She was STRQ's glue; and he wanted to stay with her if things went south-.

"Qrow? You ok birdbrain?" Summer had risen up between him and Oobleck's scarfed teammate and his daughter. "You've been zoning out for a few minutes now, your bratwurst is getting cold! You know they don't taste good frozen." Summer moved in to kiss him. "Well, did that help sweetie?"

Qrow just tried to smile. "T-thanks, just thinking about who is going to the next round."

Summer beammed, as if she had been waiting for that. "Well as the leader of this team; I already chose!"

"You what!?" Qrow shivered a little as Raven shouted from right behind Qrow.

"Yep!" Summer said, moving her head to face Raven directly. "As I won the last tournament; I'm wanting to go as far as I can with this one! Meaning I'll be going to the doubles round! Though; I have not decided which of you is joining me."

Raven scoffed. "You know I'm the best member after yourself, Summer."

Summer sighed. "Yes Rave, I know you are… Qrow, Tai, either of you contesting her?"

"Hmmm?!" Tai muffled out as he was eating his bratwurst, after a gulp he smiled before talking. "I have no issues with that."

Qrow just starred before nodding. "I agree with Tai on this; I don't want my semblance rubbing more than it does naturally."

Summer frowned at the mention of Qrow's semblance, he had kept it to himself until a few nights ago, that he caused bad luck. "Right then…" Summer said with a bit of sorrow. "Me and Rave will go on then." She smirked as she grabbed Qrow's bratwurst and bit into it.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted. "That's mine!"

"And I said it was getting cold, birdbrain!" Summer was teasing at this point, it only made Qrow smile. Sure she was a brat, but she's his brat. Maybe _that's_ why she stole his bratwurst.

Oobleck just chuckled as heads turned to face the team next to them still. "I'm glad you guys are able to be having fun now. Lightens up the mood here."

Summer giggles. "Well;-"

"I repeat! Team BRNT to the Arena!" a voice rang out from the sound system.

Summer frowned at the sudden interruption, "Guess it's time for you three to go show that you still can win!"

Oobleck smiled weakly. "Ye-yeah let's go BRNT!"

His scarfed teammate walked up to Summer, clearly a little nervous. "H-hey Summer, mind watching my little berry while I go fight?"

Summer nodded. "Sure! I'll be glad to."

The teammate smiled and caught up with his team, as STRQ followed, this was not a match they were just going to miss!

* * *

Summer sat as Beacon team JNPR finally made their way to the arena. They had been called nearly fifthteen minutes ago! What; were they down at the fairgrounds?! Summer could only watch them pile in; clearly they had done that, and well they were not the first team to do that. Time in the fairgrounds really flies by; she would know from her own experiences.

Port's voice was finally on the isound system again. "3..2..1.. Begin!" The buzzer began and the teams clashed. But Summer couldn't help but think, did JNPR even have a strategy? They seem disconnected, more so than BRNT did without a member. All of them were getting shot by team BRNZ's sniper. It seemed like easy pickings down there for the sniper. Summer's eyes were eventually caught by the strawberry blonde haired woman on JNPR as she was playing with lightning.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port's words made Summer hone in more on the woman, what could her semblance be? Oobleck answered that for Summer. "Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Wow Oobleck, really taking the wind out of it by explaining it before she can do it!

Summer watched in awe though as Ms. Valkyrie shot the dude across the arena with an almighty swing. Her eyes darted to the rest of her team, before drifting slightly away to see RWBY sitting a few rows ahead of herself, in the Huntsman seats though.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" a voice from down below screamed, Summer could guess who it was simply by how similar it was to her own. Ruby; her own daughter; not even knowing her mother was alive and behind her.

Finally with the sound of explosions, Summer's eyes drifted back to the arena itself. It seemed JNPR had taken care of the sniper with those grenades. It's best to get the enemy sniper out of the way first! Common Sense people! Something JNPR didn't have as they seem to be discussing team attacks on the arena floor?! After a few moments of arguing, they finally had Ms. Valkyrie hit team BRNZ out of the arena. So much for a climatic finale.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port eventually stated over the sound system. Summer watched as the stage was reset and the next teams were being announced. NDGO from Shade and Haven's SSSN? 'Ehhh Summer thought to herself. 'I'll pass and read my magazines.'

* * *

The sounds of the buzzer caught Summer off guard; she was a page away from seeing just what _Crescent Rose_ was! She looked up to see the NDGO's members smoking in the water and their auras depleted. It didn't take a second thought once she saw the trident of the SSSN member to realize lightning had been involved.

"Our final match of the day has wrapped up folks! Team SSSN from Haven will be advancing to the doubles round! Oobleck my friend; what would you call that match?"

The sound system heard a slight snicker from Oobleck. "I would say; it was quite _shocking_ to say the least."

"Ayyyy!" Yang's voice was heard below, clearly she had Tai's sense of puns.

"I was looking for an ' _well earned',_ Doctor. What you said was stupid." Summer just giggled at Port's words.

"Awww that was so close though!" Ruby shouted from the Huntsman Deck, did Tai and Qrow never teach the girls volume control?

After the monkey faunus did a double finger gun towards the group, Oobleck came back onto the sound system. "That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Ringing, so much ringing. Summer slowly got up and started to make her way out of the stadium. Summer had started to get lost in thought until she was bumped. There running past her was Ruby and Weiss, clearly trying to get to the Airbus, and fast.

Summer sighed, never a dull moment at Beacon it seemed. She was able to catch the same Airbus as them, but luckily it was packed so she made sure neither of them were able to see her. Eventually she sat down on a bench when a bird came up to her. She watched it as it stared at her. It was a raven, and it wasn't just looking for a snack or bread, no, it was watching _her_. Seems Summer was not the only mother to be watching from afar.

"You know; I had an excuse." Summer said to the raven. "Saving the world is a risk, one I paid for; as a _huntress_." Summer then felt a shiver down her back. "Is it me or are the winds getting colder?" With that the raven pecked her. "Oh so it is you." Summer giggled. "Even with years missing out on your lives I can tell when-" Raven squawked. "Hmmm!" Summer turned to where Raven had turned towards. "Oh I see." There standing and clearly reeking of alcohol from afar, was a taller gentleman walking up behind what clearly looked like updated Atlesian Knights following Weiss Schnee and her V.I.P.

Summer watched with glee as the robot was destroyed, while she didn't like him doing that; he still had the strength he showed as a young adult. He must have a reason to catch someone's attention though, right?

"Hey!" He was clearly staring at Weiss Schnee and her V.I.P. Through that voice! It charmed Summer within seconds, it was _the_ Qrow Branwen. "Yeeaaah. I'm talking to you both, _Ice Queens._ "

"Halt!" The older white haired woman exclaimed as Weiss Schnee started walking towards Qrow.

"Just _who_ do you think you are? Do you know who you are even talking to?!" Weiss was annoying it seemed.

Qrow responded by shoving her a little and shushing her. "Not you." Qrow then fully shoved her out of the way much to Weiss's shoutings. " _You._ " Raven took this as the time to get out the area and with a squawk she flew past Qrow, causing him to turn for a second. Time worn eyes met for a moment before he turned back to the person he was picking a fight with. Summer could swear a smirk was growing on his face, as if a boost of confidence. "I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too. _Winter Schnee._ "

Winter, the elder sister tensed up, as she started to glare towards Qrow. "I'm standing right before you."

"It seems that way."

"You know you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

Qrow could only chuckle at that as he stepped back to take a better look at his damage, as if for a show, his face gained a shocked expression. "Oh. Oh! I'm sorry then! See.." His shocked expression twisted back into a glare focused at Winter. "I mistook it for that _sentient garbage_ you threw down to my wi-" Summer picked up on the word he had been trying to say and beamed. "- _Mantle_ to build and then later ' _Protect_ '!" Qrow flashed his rings, to all out a sniper's eye they all looked the same, as fighting rings, but one stood out to Summer, the ring _she_ had given him. "Along with the _rest_ of Atlas' useless contraptions."

Summer only stared at the man, her face lit up and beaming, a wave of relief had come over her with the fact Qrow still believed he was married to her, however Winter was not pleased. "I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow_." She started walking forward, as if getting ready to strike.

"Y-you both know each other?!" Weiss's voice perked up, she was still near Qrow it seemed.

Qrow just smirked and gave a thumbs up. "Yep! We go long back. Took her on a huntsman mission during one of her Vytal Festivals as I was in Haven at the time. Through. You Atlas Specialists think you're on top of the world with how special you think you are."

Winter gritted her teeth at that remark. "It's _in_ the title."

"Then let me inform you of what you really are. Sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I don't know what you _think_ you're implying Qrow. But I have heard enough."

Qrow only stared, before speaking. "Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss said puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Qrow chuckled as Winter spoke up from the other side of the pathway. "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What?"

Qrow smirked. "Well then, best to listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you; like all big sisters do! Oh wait!" Qrow chuckled. "All big sisters do is mess you up big time. Trust me, I have a big sister who I would _kill_ to have her semblance over my own."

"Oh please. Winter would never do that, she protects me!"

Qrow only snorted. "She'll protect you all right." He turned to face Winter directly. "Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

Winter finally had enough of it. "If you won't hold your tongue," Winter, red faced from anger, pulled out her sword ready to strike. "-then I will gladly remove it for you!"

"Oh alright then." Summer watched as Qrow slicked his hair back between words. She swore Qrow had a glint in his eyes, his words firm as he spoke. " _Come take it._ "


	10. The Crow of Dark Tidings

* * *

The road was long, a lot longer than Ruby expected as she and Jaune were walking carrying Qrow. The hills where they had split from Ren and Nora had opened up into a valley and the duo were now walking beside a river, having just passed a low hanging railroad bridge over the river and road. Finally; the end looked near as the cracked ruins of a gateway appearing in the skyline was Ruby's first hint that they were at Kuroyuri. Walking slowly, a sign stood firm but cracked as they passed it. The words could barely write out the town name.

Jaune spoke up first. "W-wow. I thought Shion looked bad."

Ruby looked at the stale water as they crossed over a derelict bridge into the former city proper, the only things that really grew now was moss and blackened lilies growing on top. Eventually she removed herself from looking at the streets and towards the wrecked buildings. "Jaune; do you think any of these buildings look like a pharmacy?"

Jaune shook his head. "Not really Ruby… it's kinda hard to tell; some of the buildings have burn marks whereas others seem just clawed down."

Ruby turned to see a cherry tree struggling in the center of the city. "Look there! A tree we can put Qrow under."

Jaune's attitude shifted to a happier tone. "That's good Ruby." His tone shifted back after seeing a broken bicycle along the scrap. "R-Ren didn't really want to come here. A-and I'm starting to think I know why."

As Ruby and Jaune made it to the center Ruby questioned him. "Yeah? You can't just say that and not tell me what you think."

"He's told me he lost his family at a young age and from the same age he and Nora have been on the run. That's all he's told me about himself. I-I think this place might mean something to him, after his outburst earlier; I've never heard him shout ever like that." Slowly; the duo lowered Qrow down and propped him up on the tree.

Ruby nodded as she wiped some sweat from Qrow's brow. "I have to agree, Jaune, I've never heard him like that before… I'm gonna apologize after we get to Haven."

Jaune just smiled. "I agree Ruby. Now let's go try to find some supplies or at least make a camp; we could use a fire signal; surely Mistral might have eyes watching over Kuroyuri."

Ruby tried to pull on a fake smile as they started searching; however her mind drifted on from here and back to more peaceful times, ones where Uncle Qrow's actions only gave him a slap on the wrist for breaking up courtyards.

* * *

The day of that event had started great; while JNPR had flailed a little during their match, RWBY and SSSN both made up for it, however, Ruby was more shocked and surprised when she, after bumping into a few visitors upon chasing Weiss to the docking bays, met Weiss's older sister Winter Schnee.

Ruby was a little saddened when the Schnee sisters started to depart without her. "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later…-" Dang it brain; why must you never work when speaking formally, Ruby thought as she slapped her head a few times. "Juncture!" There it was. "I'll reconvene with you both at a late juncture.. Yeah." And they're not in earshot anymore… oh well. Ruby smiled to herself to cheer herself up as she walked down to the bus station; there's a small vending machine that she wanted to get a cookie out of!

After receiving the cookie; Ruby walked up to the courtyard; when a loud bird croaked. Ruby looked up to see a raven flying above her… Ruby stared at it; thinking she recognized it. Yeah; she's seen it before. It's the same damn birdbrain that lied to her about her mother when she was younger! How is it not dead yet!

The bird, having taken a notice of her swooped down, and flew towards the crowd; the sounds of fighting were becoming clear. Ruby chased after it; winding up meeting Weiss. "W-what's going on!?"

Weiss turned to Ruby and then just pointed to the fight going on, clearly annoyed. "Some _crazy_ guy just started attacking my sister!"

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby turned to see the fight; she hadn't lost track of the raven; it was now perched above, however her eyes lit up when she saw just _who_ was fighting; her uncle, the famous Qrow Branwen. Well he wasn't really _her_ uncle but actually only Yang's… he was a member of the same team as mom and dad, he counts as an uncle anyway. " _That Is MY UNCLE!_ "

"What?!"

"Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered on. Sorry Weiss; even if that's your sister; Uncle Qrow is cool!

"Uh…" Weiss, Summer saw, was shocked by what Ruby had said. "Teach him respect, Winter!" she eventually shouted; trying to encourage her sister.

By this point the fight had started to escape the ring of watchers as Qrow slammed into the pavement with Harbinger, creating a crater. 'Stupid Uncle Qrow; I can't watch if you're at the other end of the courtyard!' Ruby thought to herself as only sounds could convey the battle as they went to fight along the viaducts around the campus until finally returning to the pathway; with Qrow sliding back into the former ring as everyone cheered.

Eventually Winter it seemed that now was enough; as she pulled out her semblance, by the looks it summons- baby snow grimm! Tiny Nevermores flew around Qrow as he fought them, eventually he pulled Harbinger into a position Ruby could never forget from training: Qrow's normal position for transformation. Awww yeah; now you're in trouble! The weapon roared into life, it's gears turning and disconnecting the blades until it grinded to a halt. Wait why did it stop?

Qrow transformed the weapon back to its sword form and put it away. An 'aww' slipped from Ruby's lips. With a smirk; he stood up and just faced Winter. He then wiggled his finger signalling her to come. With a scream Winter charged towards Qrow, stopping an inch from his throat

"SCHNEE." Ruby looked from her uncle to see that General Ironwood had arrived; and trailing him was Penny! Ruby smiled towards her other friend, she hadn't seen her in a few days though since the start of the tournament week.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" Winter said as she turned to face him.

"What, do you _think_ you are doing fighting?" Ironwood was cold, but not as much as Winter had been.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter said; trying to shift the blame.

Qrow just looked at her before putting his hands behind the back of his head. "I did no such thing, sure I might have collided with one of your knights, but _she_ attacked first."

General Ironwood looked at the two, clearly unable to believe either of them. "Is that right?" Winter tried to speak but only nodded before looking down in shame. "I see.. And you?" Ironwood shifted to look at Qrow before walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Qrow just snickered. "I could ask you the same thing Jimmy."

"I-"

"Now now." Ozpin's voice floated into everyone's ears, shifting all focus to him. "There are possibly still sanctioned fights going on around the corner at the Colosseum, otherwise there will be fights tomorrow for you all to see. I can assure you it has better seats." Ozpin smiled. "-Oh and popcorn!"

Glynda had walked up with him, clearly glaring at Uncle Qrow and the General. "Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess."

Ruby saw the General leaving but was happy to see Penny was waving at her so she returned it. Within a second she then pounced onto her uncle. " _Uncle Qrow_!" Qrow turned to see her flailing her legs as she held onto his arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Summer could only hide her own squealing as she watched.

"No _p_ e." Qrow said, as he rubbed Ruby's hair, he was about to say more but was stopped.

"Qrow." Ozpin said. Ruby felt Qrow's arm drip.. Nooooo that was the only thing holding her up…"Oof" was heard as Ruby fell. "A word, please." Ruby didn't watch but heard Glynda start to use her semblance to restore Qrow's crater.

Qrow turned to Ruby, as she was picking herself up off the ground. "I think I'm in trouble kiddo."

Ruby smiled at her uncle. "You kinda did destroy the courtyard."

Qrow smiled. "I did." he winked at her before fist bumping her. "Well catch ya later kiddo." As he started to catch up to the others.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense Ruby." a voice perked up, Weiss was next to her still. "You learned it from _him_."

Ruby just giggled as she nudged Weiss's shoulder. "You're just mad he whooped butt."

Weiss scoffed. "It was a tie at best Ruby."

Ruby grinned, it was rare to see her uncle fighting out in public outside of recordings of the Vytal Festival his team, the famous STRQ were in. "No it wasn't and you know it Weiss!"

Ruby just then walked with Weiss back to the main campus, while she would have wanted to wait on her Uncle Qrow; she knew she should chill out in the cafe with the other members of her team and with JNPR before the second rounds tomorrow. She would have plenty of time to hang out with her uncle after the Tournament and team RWBY's Victories!

* * *

Toxins swept through Qrow's system, and Qrow could tell; even in his sleep. He was losing time, if only that damn scorpion had never stung him, he wouldn't be on his deathbed now. Now where was he.. Oh right! The Famous Vytal Festivals. The last one had not gone to plan with Salem stepping in to throw it off course.

Qrow started to laugh. Not uncontrollably but… the walls around him shifted and contorted. What had been the nearly damn frozen Atlesian Festival Grounds slowly turned to a black ooze. He tried to touch it but it felt like nothing. The Void. The Void, a nickname he used to describe his mind, slowly morphed, shifting to him standing with a long familiar group of faces instead of his former teammates. He was face to face with the current General of the Atlesian Military: James Ironwood, he had been one of the best people in his class, and a few times Summer said she used to look up to him. "You... You think they're scared of your little ships?" Qrow laughed again at the General, as he slowly put a hand on his chest. "I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they _are_ fear."

Before Ironwood could retort; another voice spoke up, a calmer voice with what seemed like eons of experience behind his voice. "And fear will bring the Grimm." Both Qrow and Ironwood turned to face the speaker. Headmaster Ozpin. Qrow took a second to inspect the room, in over twenty years; Ozpin had barely changed his office, a glass panel formed most of the room's walls. Silently across from him was Glynda Goodwitch. He remembered her all too fondly. She was Ozpin's assistant now, but Qrow still thought of the teacher's aid that was too strict on him and his team..

Qrow turned to focus on Ozpin himself as he kept speaking. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds…" Ozpin moved his hands to the floating display of the Atlesian Air Division surrounding the Amity Colosseum, Qrow only looked at it in disgust.. "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood said little more as he grabbed his scroll from Ozpin's desk, turning off the display. "So then, Ozpin. What do you plan to do?"

Ozpin looked over his glasses at General Ironwood. "I plan on finding our _guardian._ "

Ironwood scoffed towards Ozpin, while Qrow kept his mouth shut. "Remember your _last_ guardian? One _Summer Rose_ was it not?"

Qrow just snarled at Ironwood, a hand quickly went to grab the scythe known as Harbinger, his hand now firmly grasping the handle. "What did you say?" Qrow could feel his aura starting to flare up, which was known to do when someone mentioned Summer Rose, or Ruby Rose for that matter, in a demeaning way.

General Ironwood turned to him, his eyes cold, as if he didn't care what he had stated beforehand, though Qrow would say it was the face of someone who had just shot a child. "Oh yeah, you were her team-"

"Partner." Qrow cut Ironwood off. "She was my partner so _please_ , tread carefully with your next words, _Jimmy_."

"Qrow." Ozpin sighed, before taking a sip of his cocoa. "Settle down. Both of you. However Ironwood. Mrs. Rose chose to go on a mission by herself without even informing me, General-James. Unlike you; my Huntsmen and Huntresses; while I would love them to stay loyal _forever_ , have their wills before my own. However; I have one candidate that I think might be… perfect for our maiden situation; and thus she could be our _Guardian_."

Ironwood turned to Ozpin, having remained fixated on Qrow, hands on his revolver, in case a duel was needed. "Oh? Is it one of the members of the reckless team _RWBY_?"

Qrow stared at the General, while Glynda only rolled her head. "Thin ice, Tin Man. That's my nieces' team you're talking about."

Ironwood nodded, unmoving from looking at Ozpin. "Ms. Ruby Rose, and Ms. Yang Xiao Long, correct?"

"Yes."

Ozpin smiled at the two. "Well, while Ms. Rose seems to have inherited her mother's Silver Eyes and her semblance, and Ms. Xiao Long has the will of her mother with the strength of her father, neither of them are actually the student I am referring to. Ms. Rose's role in this chess game was chosen already, by herself." Qrow scoffed at what Ozpin meant. Ruby was the one to always take lead, having nearly captured, and later successively captured, the Valian crook Roman Torchwick. "I am referring to one I figure you already know greatly, James."

"Ms. Schnee? I am aware of her sister's powers."

"No, but you're on the right student year, my friend. Ms. Nikos, former champion of Mistral's Junior Championships Three Years in a row. She is from Argus, so I figured you heard of her through your branch in the city?" Ozpin said with a smile before taking another sip.

Ironwood nodded again towards his contemporary. "I am aware of Ms. Nikos's natural talents, Oz. Me and Leo both looked into her deeply, and yet she chose your school."

"Perhaps it was destiny, or luck."

Ironwood scoffed, as his scroll rang. "It's late; we'll discuss this tomorrow. However I agree; Ms. Nikos would be a perfect _Guardian_ for us in our time of need."

"I agree; it's best we wrap up and discuss more soon." Ozpin.

"Agreed, we should discuss tomorrow morning before the Tournament starts the doubles rounds. Goodnight." Ironwood said with a forced smile as he turned to walk to the elevator. Once the elevator closed, Ozpin sighed and slumped in his seat before taking a long sip of the cocoa.

"Can't believe he went that low." Glynda said looking at the two men in the room, who turned to her. "What? To call out Summer like that? He was provoking you Qrow."

Qrow sighed, finally letting go of Harbinger. "I-It's just, with Ruby here now, she's growing up, I _should_ be happy. But every day I slowly feel like I'm going mad, as all I can see in her is Summer. It's annoying, to put it _lightly_."

Glynda moved over to put a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Qrow. You lost her; and are still grieving, it's alright."

"I-It's not just that though Glynda. I think I'm going mad, today I saw her. Silver Eyes, Black and Red hair, Wolf Ears? All of it while I was fighting Tin Man's little Ice Queen."

Glynda looked at him. "You sure you didn't see Ruby and just picture Ruby with wolf ears by mistake?"

Qrow sighed. "I-I can't be sure. But I recall them _both_ being there. Oz.. do you think I've gone mad?"

Ozpin looked from his monitor, while his face moved, his body was focused on something on the computer. "When did it start Qrow? Today?"

"Yes why?"

"Because." Ozpin pulled up his screen and turned it around. "At 8:48 Today I got a message on the camera system James had me install after RWBY's recklessness in Vale with the Paladin. Here." He pointed to two figures, both marked Ruby Rose. "As you can see…-" He moves to other cameras a few minutes later. "One Ruby Rose used her scroll to get into the Huntsmen Seating, while the other used lien. And as you can see-" Ozpin pulled up the camera overlooking the section of the courtyard where Qrow and Winter were fighting. Both Ruby and 'Ruby' could be seen at the same time.

"So I wasn't just winking at no one." Qrow said; slowly pulling out his flask and taking a nice sip of his drink. Relief, was a word Qrow thought would never describe him, but here it was again. "Do-do you know if it's actually her?"

Ozpin looked at Qrow from above his glasses. "I don't know. She's an enigma, this system has never done anything like this before; even with twins in Atlas. I can't say for sure, but I want to rule out illusion semblances as a whole. They don't work long on cameras, and it's not doctored; I pulled it live. However, her appearance is a worry, no less. I fear as if she could be a storm bringer."

"Storm bringer?" Glynda was the first to question.

"My apologies; it's an ancient shipping term I learned a long time ago. It means someone or something arriving before the storm itself. The storm being sometimes a literal one, but mostly; the person or object's past or issues, or even future events. We do not even know if she _is_ Summer Rose. I will investigate myself."

"Yourself? Oz you can't be serious?" Qrow's face dropped; though; Ozpin had taken time out of his life to talk to Summer personally when they were students; so it is a little normal for him.

"Headmaster!" Glynda retorted. "You can not be seriously contemplating pulling a reckless behavior like that."

"It's my choice, Glynda. If she came for one day, she's bound to be here for all three days of the Tournament. Well if she shows up tomorrow; I will find her and talk to her during the fights. No one will dare try to attack me during the Tournament itself, there are too many cameras." Ozpin sighs as he takes a sip of his cocoa, sloshing it around a little. "I will be fine, you two, Qrow… while I need to punish you somehow for your mess… you need to get some rest. I know you have a room you like to use on campus to sleep Qrow, and Glynda, it's late as well, you need rest to help me out tomorrow."

"Right. Take care Headmaster." Glynda said as she excused herself and opened the elevator.

Once the elevator closed, Ozpin opened a window for Qrow, causing Qrow to smile, if only a little. "There's that smile I haven't seen in a while. Qrow, tomorrow I want you to spend time with Ruby and Yang when you're not here. I am wiser than you, you know. I will handle this Summer lookalike. You need to deal with… your nieces. Now go, you need sleep."

Qrow nodded as he transformed and took flight; stopping on top of a small rooftop on one of the dorms. He remembered this place as he opened a door which was unlocked. There inside was what he referred to his home away from home...away from home. Taiyang had given him a bedroom in his house, which he was grateful for. He also owned a house in Mistral's capital from a time of crushed dreams, and yet, when he went on missions for Ozpin; he returned here. This had been a small room Summer had discovered one day while they were in their second year and they made it theirs, climbing onto a mat he had brought that morning; he softly went to sleep. He couldn't dream, for he was in a dream already, one that had more twists to come.

* * *

"Nothing."

Jaune's voice echoed around the scattered remnants of the city's buildings as he and Ruby searched for anything to help Qrow.

"Nothing here either!" Ruby shouted as a reply, tears falling as she walked. "Let's go back to Qrow!"

"Yeah- just a minute Ruby." Jaune said as he turned to face the remnants of a house looming over them. He turned to Ruby signaling to follow as he walked into the house. "I want to check this house first."

Ruby nodded as Jaune entered; the roof had collapsed over part of it; leaving what seemed to be the remains of a person half buried underneath. Jaune sighed as Ruby joined him. "Jau-oh." Ruby's voice cracked out as she saw the body. Jaune then, to get it out of his mind, turned to a cabinet and started digging around looking for anything of use.

Ruby turned to another part of the room when. Crack! She looked down at her foot and there was an image. A family, now a shattered one to put it lightly. She looked at it for a second before gasping.

"Ruby? You find… you found a photo?"

Ruby nodded and nearly shoved the whole photo frame into Jaune's face. After a few moments Jaune had gasped as well, as there was a face they recognized. One that they had been traveling with for nearly nine months, and known longer. The young boy in the photo had pale pink eyes with a magenta streak running through his hair. There was no mistaking it, this was a photo of Ren's family. "I-It's-This is Ren's home.. Oh my god that means that body-"

Jaune pulled Ruby close as they leaned on each other for support. "We'll dig through for supplies and then not tell a word, at least until after Qrow's recovered. Then we can return; alright?"

Ruby nodded in Jaune's arms. "Y-yeah."

By chance the next drawer Jaune had checked had painkillers in it. He turned to Ruby and showed her. Her smile returned as she grabbed them and bursted out of the house and over to Qrow to give them to him.

"H-here Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she gave him the pills and some water she had in a container on hand, she needed to feed them to him, her smile grew a little as she noticed that he had moved his arm back over the cut, protecting it.

After Qrow had finished drinking down the pills, Ruby and Jaune sat down under the cherry tree. The winds were calm on the overcast day when all of a sudden an eerie wail echoed all around them, like a Grimm's wail but… _different_. Ruby looked around as Jaune got up instantly and put a hand on his sword before looking around himself. "Ja-Jaune it's alright, perhaps it was just the winds in the woods?"

"But that sounded like a Grimm, Ruby." Jaune said as a second wail was heard, only this time less echoey.

Ruby tried to smile up at him. "But if it is, the Grimm is far away."

"I know Ruby, but Ren and Nora are still out there, what if they're being attacked and we're not there to help them?"

Ruby just stared at Qrow, unable to look at Jaune after that comment; this was all her fault. Without her here; they would have never of been attacked by that Tyrian guy; nor would Uncle Qrow have gotten poisoned, leading to Jaune never leaving his team behind! Tears started to fall from Ruby's face as she couldn't bear it, she needed to apologize. Ruby slowly rose up and started walking towards Jaune. "I-I'm sorry Jaune." her voice was soft and quiet but Jaune caught it.

"Huh?!" Jaune said, before turning to focus away from the potentially incoming Grimm to focus on the younger teenager now standing next to him with her head down. "For what?"

"For dragging you into this with me." Ruby said before looking up to him, her eyes already turning red from tearing up. "It's all my fault!"

"But you didn't drag us." Jaune's words were soft and gentle towards her. "We wanted to join you Ruby, don't think otherwise."

Ruby looked up to him, noticing his slight smile, it wasn't a harmful looking smile, but one nonetheless. It looked warm, soft and cute. Cute? Cute. Come on Ruby, focus on talking, not how cute his smile is, worry about that once we get Qrow to Mistral. "Bu-" Ruby stopped herself as her hand closed in on itself as she turned back to look at Qrow. "But you didn't know about Tyrian-or Sal-"

"Ruby." Jaune cut her off. "Focus on me, ok?" Ruby slowly nodded, unsure how not to cry. "Please don't cry either. I know how you feel. At the fall we-" Jaune sighed and turned away, even he was unsure about his own words. "We lost.." His eyes shifted to focus on Ruby but his head didn't. "We lost Pyrrha. You lost her, too. And Penny, and your team, and in a way…" Jaune's face had slowly turned to face her again, however Ruby did not return the gesture as her own face fell back to just stare at Qrow's legs. "You lost your sister in a way, Ruby. But you're still here, despite everything you've lost… and everything you could still lose, you chose to come out here."

"But because you felt like you could make a difference." Jaune kept talking, however Ruby slowly turned back to him, those words were filling her mind up, the actions they had done since going on this journey started to fill her head. The rescue of the Valian village from the swarm of Beringals, the trip to Domremy, to the ride over to Anima on the S.S. Pride. The village they saved from the Geist, to seeing Shion in ruins, to that village that they fought the Lancers and Manticores at even though they had detested Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ruby slowly looked up meekly to Jaune, her eyes beading up, not from tears of sorrow; but of joy.

"You didn't drag us along, Ruby." Jaune slowly drifted his left hand to place it on Ruby's shoulder as he smiled warmly. "You gave us the courage to follow you." Higanbana, even Oniyuri where she-they fought Tyrian with help from Uncle Qrow. To here, Kuroyuri. The remnants of JNPR had chosen her to guide them, and it's up to her to keep going for them, as RNJR.

Ruby didn't reply; only staring eye to eye with him for a few moments, before shoving herself into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just thought that I had thrusted this onto you all after the Fall."

Jaune had been taken aback by the sudden hug but gladly returned it. "But you didn't. We all chose to follow you here, sure there's been bumps in the road but I don't think any of us would want anything else for us. You're our leader now. We're members of RNJR."

Ruby and Jaune just stood there as Jaune wiped a few tears away from Ruby's eyes. "T-thank you Jaune." Ruby whispered as they held each other. Sure they may be far from home, and that they had all lost people, and even Uncle Qrow had gotten poisoned along the way, but they were together here. Jaune had been right; there was no other place for her to be right now, for she was the leader of RNJR, they depend on her now. A few more minutes of this and then they can get back out on the road.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I don't do this often but; I wanted to thank my beta reader; Riggy_Minus for all she did to help me properly write this chapter, I honestly think it would have been rougher without her help with all of the scenes. You're a great friend Riggy. Please; go check out her series!


	11. Thunder on the Horizon

* * *

Nora was tired. "Ughhhh are we there yet Renny?" she asked, quizzing the man in front of her. They were high up walking along a mountain path, the wind wrapping all around them as she tried to not look over the ledge. It had been hours since they had split from Ruby and Jaune; having decided to split up to take the mountain paths over the path through Kuroyuri.

"No Nora." Ren's voice was calm as they turned a corner. His eyes glanced forward; noticing something in the distance. "Hey; you think it's gonna storm?"

Nora came up panting. "Yeah maybe, why?"

"There's a cave up there, though it looks like it might be harder to reach. We never do get the easy path, do we?"

Nora laughed softly. "Easy's no fun anyways. Are you ok Ren?" Nora just stared at her partner, they had been through so much since the attack on Kuroyuri; it was no wonder Ren did not want to go back to unearth the bad memories.

Ren nodded. "Yeah, you?" Nora tried to smile as she saw him trying to do the same.

"I've got you here, that's all that matters." Ren did not respond to it so Nora kept talking. "Come on." She beaconed him towards the cave as she started walking forward. "We can stop in there to let the storm pass; I just hope Jaune and Ruby find shelter for Qrow."

Ren stood there for a moment as the sky loomed above with the sounds of thunder looming ahead. "Hey! Over here!" Nora's shouting broke Ren out of his moment of thinking. "There's wind coming out of the cave!" Ren ran to catch up. "Think it might lead to the peak?"

Ren tried to smile. "Well if it does; we're gonna have to find ou-" Ren was cut off as a piece of fabric flew into his face, blocking him from speaking. Nora could only try to withhold her giggles as Ren took the fabric off his face. "Yes yes, very funny…" Ren trailed off when he looked at the fabric; it wasn't any generic fabric; it was a flag. He looked at the symbol on it and shivers grew all over his body. It was Shion's flag.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nora quizzed, she didn't recognize the symbol, it was really pretty though!

Ren looked at the flag further, gripping it more slightly. "This is Shion's flag Nora."

"Shion?" Nora said puzzled. "The Shion where we found that huntsman dying? But that's.. That's weeks away from here!" Ren just looked up at her for a moment before darting into the cave, dropping the flag in the process. "Ren, wait for me!" Nora shouted before chasing after him deeper into the cave. She only stopped once she arrived at an opening in the cave. The cave opened out into a den of sorts, claw and horn marks decorated the walls and countless numbers of swords, bows, arrows, everything imaginable just lay on the ground scattered. "Oh my gosh." Nora said as she finally took it all in, they were inside a Grimm's lair. Professor Port had said that there were plenty of lairs in the mountain ranges of Remnant, but they were so rare that the chances of finding one by random were so rare, that you would not find one unless searching for it.

Black pools of oil dripped and oozed all around them as Ren moved forward to inspect an arrow. A tear dropped from Ren's face as Nora came up to put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what it meant to him, but he did. It was one of Ren's father's arrows. She then slowly recognized the shape of the puddle it had been sitting in. The hoof of a monster, the same one that tormented their dreams. The mutated freak called the Nuckelavee by survivors like themselves. Nora had not wanted to believe it; but she had seen the hoofprint as far back as Shion. No.. this hadn't been a group of Shionians coming to fight the Nuckelavee… the Nuckelavee had swept the village after the Bandit attack, and had taken the flag as a prize. She turned to the prints they were heading to the other entrance to the cave.

"No-no!" Ren's voice echoed through the scarred cave. Nora found out why when she joined him at the cave mouth. Below them lay a forest, with some of the trees shaking. Something big was _leaving_ and heading towards Kuroyuri. Nora slowly took Ren's hand to reassure him. However any calmness by their hands being together was torn from them as a tree fell in the forest; and for a moment, they saw the Nuckelavee. It turned around, having caught onto their emotions and with a piercing wail turned back to face Kuroyuri. While it's den had been found, there were better emotions to feast on in Kuroyuri which would fulfill the Grimm's tastes better. The emotions being those that belong to Ruby and Qrow.

* * *

"Qrow!" Raven's voice awoke her brother as he slowly arose from his bed. "We're nearly late for the Tournament!"

Qrow yawned. "Huh sis?" Qrow felt a shiver down his spine as his body felt the cold air enter the room. They were still in Atlas; at Summer's childhood home. "Oh right; yeah; I'll get up."

"Good, your girlfriend would be quite pissed if you missed her match." Raven retorted as she closed the cracked window seal. She was shockingly smiling, already in her huntress outfit for the day and looked decked for battle.

"And where is she?" Qrow said as he got off the bed and pulled some clothes he bought with Summer a few weeks ago out of his drawer.

"Summer's downstairs helping her mother cook breakfast."

"If she has time to do that; shouldn't I have time to wake up slowly?"

"Of course not!" Raven yelled. "You've become a slow riser since getting here!"

Qrow just smirked. "And tell me, where's _your_ boyfriend if you're gonna tell me where my girlfriend is."

Raven just shook her head. "Tai's downstairs waiting on us, now come on!"

Qrow sighed as he went to go take a shower. Eventually he got dressed and walked downstairs. The second he touched the floor he was hit with a wonderful smell. Turning to face the kitchen he saw Summer and her mother cooking. Something that warmed his heart but at the same time… saddened him. He hadn't mentioned it yet but his and Raven's relation to their parents weren't like Summer's or even Tai's with their parents. He was not sure what Raven thought about the tribe or even Taiyang but him? He would love to settle into that position; having a loving family to help raise… as long as everyone accepted him and his semblance.

"Hi Stilts!" a voice rang from behind him. He had not even noticed that Summer had encircled him and climbed onto his back, now holding herself up with her legs. Her arms also rested on his shoulders. "How did you sleep?"

Qrow just smiled. "Hey Sum, I slept well; are you ready for today?"

"Yep! Me and Raven are gonna win today!" Summer said before kissing the back of his neck.

"Excited huh. Well what did you cook?"

Summer beamed as she tried to twist around Qrow. "Pancakes and Bacon… yes, I got our Strawberry Syrup, Tai and Raven know not to touch it _this_ time."

Qrow just chuckled as he moved to kiss his girlfriend's forehead. "Wonderful. Is it done?"

"Of course! Why else would I be here instead of well, in there still!"

Qrow nods and walks over; with Summer teleporting off before sitting next to him.

"Summer, what have I said not to do in the house?" Ashley said, staring at her daughter.

"Uh… not to use my sembl-."

"Do you know how many rose petals you create with each time you use it? Though I will admit, the house smelling of roses is nice again."

Summer rolled her eyes at her mom's statement. "Ok mum, I'll be more careful."

"Good, your syrup should be done, if you want to fetch it for yourself and your boyfriend. Please don't use your semblance." Summer's mom was stern as she sat down with her own plate of pancakes to eat.

Summer smiled as she got up and walked over to where the syrup was sitting. Bringing it over, she slowly poured some on her pancakes, before handing it over to Qrow. "Here Stilts."

"Thanks Sum." Qrow said as he poured some for himself, he took a bite and smiled. "Wow these are really good, who made them?"

Summer blushed. "I-I did Qrow; I made yours and mine, and some of my mum's while she mainly handled Tai's and Raven's."

Qrow smiled at his girlfriend. "Well then thanks Sum! These are amazing."

Raven scoffed while eating. "You say that for all of her food."

Qrow chuckled. "Well; when everything I cook goes wrong…-"

Tai just laughed. "This is coming from the guy who _nearly burnt_ his pasta."

"And when you used the wrong type of baking material in the cake…" Raven said, leaching onto Taiyang's sentence.

"You _do_ cook horribly hun." Summer said smiling.

"Which is why your food is the best!" Qrow said before eating another pancake. "So.. are you two ready by the way?"

"Yep! Apple Slice and Strawberry Solstice are ready to go!"

Raven scoffed, looking at Qrow and Summer. "Omen's been ready since the last match."

Qrow nodded. "Sure it has been." He said, then rolled his eyes at Raven. "Whatever you say sis."

Summer's mum interrupted before Raven could retort. "It's nearly time to catch the airship up. Please be careful, and go win please. Show Atlas what Mantle can really do, my little _wolfengelchen._ "

Everyone turned to see Summer's face had turned as red as the inner layer of her cloak. "Mum! I'm nearly twenty now!"

Summer's mum smiled as she got up to put her plate in the sink. "And you're still my little _wolfengelchen_ , Summer, always will be… even if you have a boyfriend…,. And maybe your future husband?"

Summer's ears curled a little as she glared. "Mum!"

Summer's mum just laughed. "You know I'm teasing Summer."

Qrow just smiled at Summer and her mum as they all started to get ready to head up to Atlas for the day. His grin grew larger as he sat next to his girlfriend on the ship ride up to the city. He was for once, excited about the future.

* * *

Summer smiled as she walked through the sunset colored streets of downtown Vale. The evening was one of her favorite times of day to visit downtown Vale, as she walked from the airbus station to the docks. She was walking down the main street when something caught her eye. A suitcase designed for Huntsmen was on display at a department store. She waltzed in and she bought a red colored one; along with a few sets of clothes. Smiling to herself she walked out, tomorrow would be doubles rounds and she could only wonder who on RWBY would be going to the doubles rounds. Little did she know; one bird was still watching her as she walked around Vale.

This bird had its own plans, it was a raven. _The Raven._ She had spent all day watching the tournament or rather more accurately, just Team RWBY. She had seen her daughter fight, and followed Ruby out of the Arena, and found a can of worms to open. There was a woman who looked like Summer, and she was going to find out who it was.

The ship docks creaked and moaned aside from all the freighters. Summer figured that most of them were likely full of contraband. Every ship stood silent as she walked, none of them beaconing her towards them, nor any sounds of the White Fang having activity, that was odd enough. Only the sounds of Raven kept the area from being dead quiet outside of the droning sounds of creaking from the ships.

Summer sat down and closed her eyes for a little while, before hearing the sound of a bird flying. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Hello Raven,my _sister_."

Raven scoffed. "My _sister_ is dead."

"Oh, then I assume Qrow's dead to you too?" Summer said, feeling her face grow a smile before laughing. "I'm not shocked you were the first to follow me, Raven."

"So stop pretending to be my dead sister; whoever you are." Raven said, pulling out Omen and pointing it at Summer's throat.

Summer just responded to the threat by teleporting a few feet back, filling the room with petals and the hint of roses. "It's me, Summer." Summer tensed up. "Look… you were right. Back then I mean, at Haven. I should of gone to Qrow for help. But I didn't, and I've paid my price."

Raven was speechless, and took a few moments of silence and quiet breathing before struggling out a sentence. "How are you-"

"Alive?" Summer managed to cut Raven off. "I wouldn't call it mercy. More of… I was being used as an experiment."

"Experiment huh?" Raven asked, scoffing.

"Yep, Salem… did some things to me but threw me out to Merlot Industries, where I was locked up for most of the time."

"And how-"

"I don't know how I escaped or why Salem did not kill me. Perhaps our technology had reached a point she thought she could see how I work? Well for whatever reason, Merlot Industries exploded in on itself, freeing me, I stole this ship from them and brought it here." Summer was on the brink of tears. Raven tried to speak but Summer started talking again. "You've gotten mighty brave, you know, with you being in the same place as Qrow for once. Even after abandoning Taiy-Us, you abandoned us, and when I came to you to learn why. You, Raven Branwen told me why you ran on us, and at first offered me that you'll help me with Salem. But didn't help me in my time of need, yet here you are."

"I-I" Raven was taken aback, Summer was one of the only people able to sting her with words of the guilt she had brewing for nearly twenty years. "I'm doing my best watching my daughter, now."

Summer just shook her head. "You could of done that when you abandoned _Yang_ for your tribe. So please, I have no more answers Raven. Not to a _deadbeat_ person like yourself, if you can prove to me that you've changed, well… then maybe I'll open up to you."

Raven scoffed as a portal opened. "Well then, Goodbye Summer." With the sound of the portal closing, Summer fell back onto the bed. Thoughts brought her back to the days of her own festivals with Raven, Taiyang, and Qrow. Summer yawned as she kept thinking about Qrow and how he acted with Ruby earlier that day. It brought happiness to Summer and helped her fall asleep, tomorrow should be a lot better; it's the doubles rounds! Those are always the most interesting to watch.

* * *

Summer sighed, she was walking into the Arena with Raven. "Ready Rave?"

Raven scoffed. "Let's go already, come on."

The duo was eventually accompanied by a gingerly haired woman about Summer's height with a similar skintone to Summer, wielding a trident-like weapon. Their partner was a taller, brunette haired woman with hazeled skin with freckles adorning her face, carrying a lance in her hands.

"Hello!" The brunette woman said smiling and waving.

"Hi." Summer replied, trying to smile at her opponents.

Raven just stared at the other women, not willing to speak, allowing the ginger lady to speak as the stage was chosen; it was the ocean and city stages this round. "You there, short one!"

"Y-yes?" Summer said turning her attention away from the brunette to their partner.

"What's your name Sweetheart?" The ginger said, smirking.

"Summer Rose." Summer said nervously, trying to smile, though a hint of red was forming on her face. "You?"

"Oooh such a pretty name you've got, mine's Astrapi Angelos." the ginger smiled at her. "It's perfect. Don't you think?"

Summer couldn't respond to it, as Raven cut in. "Come on, enough flirting, let's get on with the battle."

"So much for fun talk, ah well." Astrapi said gripping her trident. "Well then! Let's Go!"

The sound of the buzzer offset them as Summer just nodded to Raven. Raven charged ahead towards the brunette, as Summer headed towards the city. However, Astrapi was quick to catch on and follow as the brunette fought Raven. Summer sighed as she had wanted to fight the lancer but oh well, the ginger would have to do. Though, flirting, maybe that Astrapi's using it as a distraction.

Summer tried to shake it off as she got into a position to snipe at Astrapi. Astrapi had eventually made her way up to Summer's nest to try to attack, only for Summer to pull out her sickles with a smirk. "Thought I would be defenseless in close quarters?"

Astrapi just giggled. "Oh Sweetheart. Of course not." Astrapi then lunged toward Summer, who just threw her off the platform after a few attacks going back and forth.

Summer just jumped down to continue swinging at the ginger woman in front of her, trying desperately to attack. Any good attempts would be dealt off by Summer swinging her sickles to pull the trident away from her, or using her rifle to get some damage into the ginger before she could reach.

Summer watched as the auras slowly dropped for everyone, when Raven hit a point and just teleported to her.

"Tag out." Raven said as Summer turned to walk into the portal, causing Summer to smirk. This was a common strat for her and Raven, though usually it also involved sending either Tai or Qrow to the other instead. She turned to face the hazeled skin brunette now in front of her, clearly she had been tough, but it didn't matter, with the aura dropping.

"Excuse me, miss." the woman said politely. "I got your partner's name, what's yours?"

Summer smiled. "Summer Rose, and you?"

"Very well Summer, my name is Akeldama Ibai, I hope I'm a good match for you; your partner was quite… interesting to fight before she bailed. Also.. don't worry about Astrapi. She's… a wildcard to say the least."

Summer chuckled as she got into a fighting position. "I saw that, was the flirting for show?"

Akeldama tensed up, though Summer could see goosebumps as the brunette shook suddenly for a second, as if testing something. Akeldama though quickly regained her posture, almost as if it never happened. "Oh her flirting? She's harmless, she's looking for someone for her life but hasn't found the one she's looking for yet, you know?"

Summer grinned. "I know that feeling. Love is… hard to come by." She then turned and smiled towards the stands, towards where she knew Qrow was sitting with Tai, cheering them on. "I'll let you take the first strike."

"Oh, thank you, I was waiting for you to settle in out of that portal before attacking, it isn't right to attack someone coming out of those… even if that's the first time I've seen such a unique semblance!" With that Akeldama threw the lance; grazing Summer's shoulder as it passed.

Summer then took the initiative and ran forward with her sickles in hand to get some swings in. She knew she had to attack first, lances were one of the types of weapons Summer knew she had a hard time combatting.

Smack! Summer felt her head spin as the lance came back; having used dust to fly back to its owner. Akeldama's cheerful voice cried out once the lance had returned to her hands. "I'm-"

* * *

"-Sorry!" Pyrrha said cheerfully as Miló returned to her. She had just dispatched a member of the other team.

"And Pyrrha Nikos has taken out Mr. Van! Poor man." Port said over the sound system.

"Yes yes." Oobleck said. "But don't forget; Ms. Valkyrie is still fighting one on one.

Summer focused back on watching Nora, she couldn't hear her outside of her maniac laughs as she was on the other side of the field. Pyrrha had been much closer to keep an ear out for, when her daughter wasn't screaming at her friends, cheering them on, clearly spooking the blonde sitting next to her, Jaune maybe? Summer then refocused on watching Pyrrha and Nora fight, she couldn't place it but she could swear she's seen some of Pyrrha's moves before. And Nora? She's still powerful as she was yesterday with her hammer.

"Excuse me."

Summer cut out of her thoughts and concentration, but still looked up at the fight as she pulled herself further back into her seat to let the person through. "S-sorry."

"No-no, I wanted to see if this seat was taken." Summer recognized the voice and looked up to see Headmaster Ozpin standing next to her. "O-oh of course." She scooted to let Ozpin sit down.

"Thank you. The Box Offices are nice and they get stuffy really quick. I came down for some fresh air." Ozpin's words made Summer's eyes dart over to where the box offices were; they were quite far away; far enough away that he was lying, he came to see her. She just nodded. Minutes passed as they sat there together, the sounds of Nora shouting echoing through the arena, before Ozpin spoke once more. "Well then, _Summer_ how are you?"

Summer tensed up at him using her name. "Oz."

"Ah so it is you, or at least someone willing to call me Oz instead of Headmaster Ozpin." Ozpin's cocoa sloshed in his mug as he spoke.

"So what is this? You here to-"

Ozpin cut off Summer. "I assumed myself that; you have a lot of questions of your own, you've been away for some time. Summer. I figured it would be best once I saw you on my camera system this morning to check on you."

"I-I, Salem. I went against her."

Ozpin sighed. "Me and Qrow figured that out ourselves. I assume Merlot ha-"

"Yes he did, how did you guess?"

"Teams RWBY and JNPR have gained a knack for sifting into messes deeper than they know. Countless events have occurred in the past few months involving the teams, they gained the knacks of STRQ and BRNT for sure." Ozpin chuckled at his own words, relaxing his posture a little. "A few weeks ago they got themselves on a boat sent to Merlot's secret hiding hole, after discovering he was stealing and mutanting Grimm in the Forever Fall."

Summer just wheezed for a moment. "That sounds like us."

"I have not told Qrow but Ms. Rose when she gave me the locations of the buildings, I found a chamber marked as S-E-W testing, and files recovered by Mr. Arc showed that you had been stored there for quite some time."

Summer sighed. "So are they why the place exploded?"

Ozpin sighed, turning to focus instead of the arena; to focus on Summer herself. "I'm afraid so, Summer, and it seems Merlot planned for you to die there."

"Well it failed." Summer said; as she took a sip of her drink. "I-I just can't believe I was so foolish to believe with my own knowledge that well; I could face Salem… _alone._ "

Ozpin sighed. "What knowledge."

Summer frowned. "Me and Raven learned something about her and Qrows backstory; one that involves those gods you love to mention, Ozpin."

Ozpin just looked at her, saddened. "Y-Yes, the Branwen's bloods are.. Unique, and effectively are some of the oldest DNA samples on Remnant, only rivaled by some faunus bloods."

Summer nodded. "And if I recall; I'm one of those bloods myself?" Ozpin didn't reply, making Summer scoff. "Figured, Well Oz, I got a question for you."

"Yes."

"Nora Valkyrie down there; is she the daughter of Astrapi Angelos?" Summer said as the crowds cheered for Nora and Pyrrha's winning.

"Nora Valkyrie, yes she does have similarities to Ms. Angelos of Haven, I had looked into this when she arrived at my footstep asking with her partner Lie Ren for slots in Beacon. I can not confirm with Mistralian Records if she is officially Ms. Angelos' daughter. However Lie Ren, I can assure you, is from Kuroyuri to the son of Li and Ann Ren, they both seem to have fled the attack of the city based on their orphan papers. Miss Nikos; Miss Valkyrie's partner in this match also hails from Argus within Mistral."

Summer nodded. "Ren if I recall was a noble name in Mistralian culture from what I remember from before the Great War in history class." Summer sighed. "Look Ozpin… I know why you're here, you want me back into your circle, but… I can't do that. Not right now. I can't believe myself to try to not worm myself into my family's lives. Not until a few weeks after the festival. This is not the time to have them worry about where I've been, for Ruby and Yang will not be told why, worrying them. They're children, Ozpin, children I will not put into your circle if I can help it."

"So where do you plan to go?" Ozpin said, trying to smile as he shook his cocoa mug.

"I'm thinking I will maybe visit my mum up in Atlas or maybe the Belladonnas first, then I'll decide if I should go to Taiyang and Qrow, and then finally Ruby and Yang."

* * *

Without hesitation; Ren jumped across the river bed, using the stones to get across, with Nora following him, their weapons already out and prepared. The sounds of water splashing as Nora missed the last stone and got her shoes soaked as she kept running. They needed to chase the Nuckelavee, one being that was leagues ahead of them in the forest. The sounds of the forest floor and twigs snapping under them stopped as the sounds of roadworks and rubble replaced them. They didn't stop running as they passed the Kuroyuri sign, nor the bridge across the small inter city waterways.

"Not again. Not again." Ren said to himself as he ran into the center of the city; panting, Nora bumping into him causing him to moan in agony. His eyes shifted from ones of worry to ones of relief when he saw Ruby and Jaune hugging in front of them.

Ruby and Jaune broke of their hug when they realized they were no longer alone with Qrow. "R-Ren?" Ruby asked as she turned to the panting man coming up to them. "What are you doing here? Weren't you taking the mountain path?"

Jaune just frowned. "D-did you guys hear those wails? Did you see what caused them? They came from the mountains."

Ren's mind trailed away from them as the sounds of hoofs clashing with the rubble was heard in the distance. "N-No." he said as he fell to his knees. "Not again…"

Ruby came to pick him up, clearly alarmed by his sudden collapse. "Ren? Are you alright? What happened out there?" Nora came to help, slowly putting an arm around Ren, who only moaned and panted as he was lifted back to his feet.

Jaune on the other hand had started to hear just exactly had caused Ren to collapse. Like an eerie drum on the cobblestone. "Hold on. Guys?" He said turning to the others; all were accounted for, even Qrow. "Do any of you hear that?"

Ruby stopped to listen, before her eyes darted towards the other side of the center, there approaching as a huge blob of black within the shadows. She gasped as the mass revealed itself, a horse with a humanoid Grimm on it's back, fused together as if the humanoid shape had been it's rider. Black smoke spewed from it's boney horse mouth. Bones cracked and groaned as the thing twisted upwards. Revealing it's backside; it was littered with the remnants of weapons from battles; a flag of Shion still flying within it's back.

"N-no." Ren said; as he stared at the Grimm, unable to look away from it and its horns that adored the humanoid head. The body started to glow red as the Grimm roared and wailed at them, starting to walk towards Qrow.

"What is this thing?" Jaune asked to really no one in particular.

"The Nuckelavee." Nora said, turning to Ren. "Come on Renny; we need to fight."

Ren looked up at Ruby, who had been also locked on the Nuckelavee. "What's the plan, Ruby?"

Ruby glared at the Grimm, watching it's movements, smirking as she whipped out Crescent Rose in it's scythe mode. "We need to protect Qrow first off; let's go RNJR!" She said as she charged towards the Nuckelavee with the others following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Riggy for the title name and for allowing me to borrow Akeldama Ibai for this story!


	12. Effortless Energy

Chapter 12: Effortless Energy

* * *

Another day finished, another started. Summer looked out of the window of a restaurant waiting on her food. _Alkyone's Hearth_ was located within the commercial district of Vale. Situated on a corner of a major through road and the riverfront road, fitting for an Argusian inspired building facade. Summer remembered fond trips down to Argus as a child, a luxury of being an upper middle class Faunus no doubt, and the architectural design had caught her eye. No doubt a yearning to visit Atlas itself sometime, seeing as Argus was the window to Atlas for Mistralians, like how Vytal City was the Valian and Vacouan window to Atlas.

The hot cocoa was warm still as she took a sip as Summer looked around the restaurant. Most of the other visitors were faunus like herself. The left wall was plastered with tons of photos, likely of former guests on dates. A small fountain depicting the Goddess of Argus, the one and only Aima Nikos, who died protecting Argus during the Great War when a Leviathan Grimm came to ravage the town while the town was being besieged by Valian forces from the south. A famous warrior in her own right; one who was put into every history book; having put up arms to protect her city when no one else would. Summer recalled scholars in Atlas in her childhood questioning if it was a sucide mission or not on Aima's half.

Summer smiled to herself as her food arrived and she started to eat. Her eyes did catch glimpses of the wandering eyes of the other faunus staring at her while she ate. The stares from some worried her, but others just seemed like tourists like herself. The food was amazing on Summer's tongue; bringing back quite a lot of memories of her childhood visits to Argus. She smiled as she finished and paid for her food. Slowly finishing off her cocoa before exiting the restaurant to start heading to the Fairgrounds to kill time before the semi-finals.

No birds watched her today, but she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched as she crossed under the interstate, noticing one of the pillars broken across the river, as if something hard had slammed into it, luckily it seems the other pillars in the area were able to support the road above. She turned away from the visibly closed off site to keep walking along the river, eventually stopping at a mall.

"Riverside Mall doesn't look like it's changed." Summer said to herself as she walked towards the doors. "I remember coming here countless times with the rest of the team." Oh the memories this place held. Her and Qrow's second date had started in the theater that adjoined it; and the date had ended in the arcade within the mall itself. Summer smiled as she entered the mall and was a little shocked at how the place had changed. Only a few similar stores had stuck around in the intervening years, one of them being one of her favorite weapon shops.

The doorbell rang as Summer walked into the store; it had really not changed, the smell of metal and gunpowder felt the exact same. She looked around for some equipment, smiling as she went up to the counter, having found some parts she needed for her weapon. While the pistol was nice; she had time to kill still; maybe she would take Ozpin up on his offer he had given to her after their chat, to use Beacon's Forge to build the new weapon. Summer noticed as she walked closer that a small statue now adorned the counter. 'Dedicated to Summer Rose; one of _Fire and Steel_ 's best customers and twice winner of the Vtyal Festival.' "Cute." she said out loud as she put down some of the parts she had grabbed, sheets of metal and the barrel along with some bolts.

The older gentleman at the counter just turned to the statue. "Yeah; Summer was one of my favourite patrons, always coming here since building her famous weapons to either buy weapon parts or to show others this place. Her daughter visits the place sometimes but well; she's got a lot more custom parts on hers compared to her mothers. Though she did start out with parts from this very shop, something I am proud that she chose me for, seeing it just made an appearance in _Weapons Magazine._ Yep; the _Crescent Rose_ was started here though it does use a lot of custom parts that had to be homemade."

Summer just meekly smiled. "That's the thing with the newer generation, they get all the new equipment, it makes stuff from merely a quarter of a century ago seem ancient."

The shop owner just laughed full heartedly "Saying it like that really does make it sound ancient, ma'am, how do you want these?"

"Oh right; uh do you still have those equipment trolleys? I used to come here as a kid and well; remember seeing Huntsmen carrying their parts out like that."

The shop owner nodded. "They are 3500 lien extra, ma'am."

Summer nodded and pulled out some lien to finish the purchase before waving goodbye and heading out to spend some more time at the mall. Having found a copy of the _Weapons Magazine_ in the commons of the mall. She took some time reading up on Ruby's weapon, even if the name was still lame compared to her classmate's. Eventually Summer got tired and started to head towards the school campus, she still had nearly four hours until the first matches were to start, plenty of time to start building at least one part of the weapon by herself, though she could not shake the feeling someone was still actively watching her. Perhaps it was Raven still, the jerk. Perhaps the fact that Ozpin mentioned cameras had spooked Summer. Maybe the thoughts of Ruby and Qrow finding her alive were what actually worried her enough to get these feelings.

* * *

The sounds of gunshots echoed as RNJR advanced towards the Nuckelavee. Ruby had already jumped into the dying tree to start to snipe at the Nuckelavee's weak points, those being the eyes of the horse. The Grimm roared at them as they all stood firm and attacked. Ruby slashed at one leg; Jaune another. Ren and Nora were dealing coverage damage from afar with Stormflower and Magnhild. Their damage barely scratched the Nuckelavee from the looks. Screams echoed around the abandoned walls of Kuroyuri as the team fought to protect Qrow from this gruesome freak. As Jaune had put it when he first attacked it; a 'lusus naturae'.

It's horse legs stood firm, even when Crescent Rose slashed directly through; the Nuckelavee only shrugged off the attacks with a squeal and reattached the leg as if it had never been chopped. Corcea Mors did similar damage, but it's damage was also shrugged off by the beast. Through the dust they could really only see the glowing red eyes of the horse and the wisps of particles trailing from them. It was almost magical, since that was a thing now on Remnant apparently. The arms of the Impish Grimm on top only groaned as it's arms flailed helplessly to try to block the on coming barrage of damage still coming from Ren and Nora.

"We're not even doing a scratch to it!" shouted Jaune as he looked helplessly at his teammates.

Ren just looked at him, his own fears uprooting in front of him. "We have to try, if we don't, we all lose!"

Nora just grinned as she turned to Jaune. "Shield!"

Jaune hesitated for a moment as Nora raced towards him while Ruby covered fire, having taken the time to transform Crescent Rose back into its sniper form while they all were talking. With a loud clang, Nora jumped onto Jaune's shield and was lifted upwards, slamming her hammer down into the cluster of weapons on the horse's back, before one of the arms grabbed her and threw her towards a building.

"Nora!" Ren shouted as he threw himself at the Nuckelavee, Stormflower's barrels glowing red as he kept shooting at it, trying to aim for the horse head. Then the Grimm took notice and with a swift swat sent Ren flying too.

Ruby then took charge as the Nuckelavee shifted course back towards the center of the abandoned city. With a quick burst of petals Ruby reformed above the Grimm herself; and spinning as she fell; slashed open the spinal bones on the back of the Imp like body before sliding down, to nest in the remnants of the other weapons. With another groan the beast shook off Ruby before grabbing her and throwing her towards the center. Ruby hit the tree with a big thunk as she slid down, luckily missing Qrow on the way down.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted; slashing the Nuckelavee one last time before going to chase after Ruby. "Ruby are you alright?"

"Uhh yeah, my heads just _slightly_ spinning, I'm fine." Ruby said, reaffirming her grip onto Crescent Rose. The duo looked towards the dust cloud approaching them, the glowing horse eyes and it's wisps the only things really in visuality as the clanks of the hooves on the cold cobblestone alerted them all.

The dust settled to reveal Ruby's attack had not been all in vain. The Impish top rested to one side of the horse, however it's eyes still shone and once it caught a glimpse of Ruby, Jaune and Qrow, it started to screech. The screech this time was a lot more painful to the ears than before. It seemed…lost to say the least.

Ruby's heart sank as her ears were flooded by the scream. Looking at the Grimm only made her lose focus as it screamed, was it calling for backup? Ruby just turned Jaune trying to search for support; however all she found in Jaune was the same emotions as her. It was hopeless; there was no way to win against this beast was there? They had struggled to get here; having traveled hundreds of miles from Patch, just to fail here? In the place Ren had survived years ago, to the same Grimm that took his parents? Ruby just saw Jaune's sword lose it's grip.

The sounds of explosion caught them off guard, there were Ren and Nora; back from their fall; and trying to fight the beast alone without them. Jaune just nodded as he reaffirmed his grip on Crocea Mors as he got back up, a soft smile had crept onto Jaune's face as he turned to her. It warmed Ruby's face up as she formed a smile too. A second later they lost their smiles as Ren and Nora were flung at them. The duo sliding next to Jaune, before getting back up.

The Nuckelavee screamed another time as it's Impish torso rose back up, the sounds of bones cracking coming from it as it turned to face Qrow and with a wail started to charge towards him. Jaune knew what he needed to do; with a quick run; he got up to Qrow; pulling out his shield and rising it up into a protective stance when the Nuckelavee stopped dead in its tracks.

Everyone turned to see that Ren was struggling to use his semblance on them all. "Get him to safety!" Ren shouted as Nora rested an arm on him before grabbing out Magnhild once more and bombarding the beast with grenade after grenade. Jaune nodded as he started to lift Qrow and carry him off away from the tree.

Jaune slowed and dropped Qrow in a small alleyway tucked between the buildings; it was too narrow for the Nuckelavee to fully enter; but it could still snake it's arm into it. Qrow started to rest his hand back on his wound while Jaune stood guard over him for a moment, unsure if he should stay with Qrow or go back to the others. 'No, I must help them, I can't let them down.' Jaune thought to himself as he started to turn away towards the others.

He was stopped however when a voice croaked with a cough, and a hand grabbed his. Jaune turned to see Qrow staring right into him. "P-protect her, Jaune…" Qrow croaked out before slumping back against the alley wall, his hand clutching the wound once more. Jaune looked at him for a moment, before nodding. Qrow had given him an order, one that he needed to fulfill, not for himself but for her: Ruby.

Without hesitation, Jaune forcefully removed his arm from Qrow's weakened grasp as he started to run. Hand on his sword as the sounds of the other members of RNJR fighting the Nuckelavee grew louder and he just kept running towards them. There was going to be no way that he would let his team down, not unless he died first; giving them time to escape. Until the end, he shall protect his friends, and now especially his best friend, Ruby.

* * *

Summer sighed as she dragged her trolly out of the bus station at Beacon, taking in the Beacon skyline once more. She had seen it countless times before; but it always brought a warmth to her, especially the Cross Continental Tower; which stood in the center of the campus and was the tallest building, with it's green beacon adoring it's top; right above Ozpin's office. Summer just turned off the main avenue and towards the forge, she only had a few hours to set everything up and get her weapon built before the finals.

As she entered; she noticed the forge was eerily still; perhaps with the Festival no one was going to use it until tomorrow. Summer sat in a corner and got to work signing in, surely her old password would work still for the Alumni that she was.

Password Incorrect.

'Huh?' Summer thought to herself as she tried again, still the same error came on her screen. "New fancy machines have changed everything."

"Actually ma'am." A voice chirped up. Summer turned around; to see a near copy of herself standing there. Ruby. "You're an Alumni right?"

Summer felt her voice leave her. "Y-Yes I am."

"Oh yeah; you're trying to use 'b3acon#' aren't you?" Ruby quizzed, just smiling at Summer; completely unaware just exactly who she was talking to, perhaps it's because of Summer's cloak not being present?

Summer nodded. "Yeah, that's the password Ozpin gave me to use; what happened?"

"Oh some woman tried to break into the CCT during the dance we had a few weeks back, before the Breach. Professor Ozpin sent us all new passwords; here you can use mine, ma'am." Ruby then turned to the computer and logged in. "Please don't mess up my stuff ma'am, and log me out ok?"

Summer nodded, turning to the monitor, catching Ruby's face on the monitor staring back at her. "T-Thank you R-Ruby Rose? Is that your name?"

Ruby just shook her head and beamed. "Yep! Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! Yeah it does get a little confusing sometimes. My sister Yang, our 'Y' is actually the one we selected to be in the finals!"

Summer's throat dried up. "Do you know Summer Rose?" Summer knew the answer of course but wanted to hear it from Ruby, now that they're talking. Ruby just pulled a button on the machine and it started to work; pumping dust into a section of it not too far away from them.

Ruby's face grew pale as all emotions exited the room. "Yeah, she was my mother, she died when I was around two."

Summer frowned, trying to be sympathetic, cursing herself for causing this. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Ruby. It's just I knew Summer and well you remind me of her, from just you willing to drop everything to help a stranger like me."

"Well; my best friend's mom said once that 'Strangers are friends you haven't met yet.' and.." Ruby trailed off. "While that's not really fair to say in this case; I _can_ say I would be failing my duty as a future Huntress if I didn't help others!"

Summer just giggled. "So you've set yourself up to be one of the best Huntresses?"

Ruby nodded. "I decided though that Yang should be the one to try to tie our mom's record."

Summer just smiled. "I was in her class; we all cheered in Atlas when Summer won her second Festival victory. For being Atlesian herself; she really was a pride of Vale back then."

It was now Ruby's time to croak. "She's from Atlas? M-my dad didn't really tell me where she came from; as it's never been important."

Summer frowned, what else had Qrow and Tai kept from her baby? "Oh; I'm sorry; I should of let someone a lot closer to you than a stranger tell you that then."

"No no." Ruby said smiling. "Please; if you have time; can you tell me more about her?"

Summer nodded. "I would gladly, she was a friend of mine."

And so for a while; Summer and Ruby chatted away; Ruby still unaware that Summer was her mom. Ruby saw that she was building a pair of sickles and eventually pulled out Crescent Rose on her mother, who was all too happy to take a look at it now. Ruby learned a lot from her mom while talking to her; smiling the whole time, when a voice interrupted them.

"Miss Rose; shouldn't you be working on your work projects instead of interrupting the works of alumni?"

They both turned to see Ozpin smiling at them with his standard mug of cocoa in his hand, his cane in the other.

"I'm sorry Professor Ozpin; I was logging in for her as she didn't get the new password yet and I got carried away."

Summer smiled at her former headmaster. "I actually didn't mind, she's been a pleasure helping me work on my new weapon."

This caused Ozpin to relax. "Oh really now? Glad to hear that. Very well; I won't stop you."

Ruby looked at her scroll. "Oh no! I'm late to talk with my team. I'm so sorry; but I must go!" With that; what looked like a burst of petals appeared in Ruby's place.

"Take care Ruby." Summer said smiling, before eventually sitting down in the forge with Ozpin sitting next to her, she and Ruby had been nearly done with the building of the weapon. "You know you didn't need to be here Oz."

Headmaster Ozpin just chuckled as he stirred his cocoa. "Of course I don't. Summer, however, I am the Headmaster of this place, and it's my duty to make sure all students and alumni are treated right."

Summer smiled, fidgeting a little with her hands. "You've always had a knack of doing that, Oz."

"Of course, being the founder of this school, I have a lot of respect to earn with each reincarnation. No matter what race or gender you may be, I give everyone an equal chance to be a Huntsman or Huntress at Beacon. That goes double for Silver Eyed Warriors like yourself and Ruby." Ozpin said as the machine finished printing a peice. "Are you sure you want to just rebuild your old weapon? You know there are plenty of new techniques that could be used on them."

Summer nodded. "I see no reason not to rebuild them, nor upgrade them yet. Ruby's taken a liking to Qrow's one scythe design, I felt it in my own hands, that jerk must of forced it on her." Summer said just snickering afterwards. "Well that is one thing I decided to lose out on, going solo." She sighed as she finished sanding down the barrel. "Nearly done; just gonna connect everything and sharpen the blade, I should be ready in time for the matches to start!"

Ozpin only smiled at her words, like a grandfather would. "That's good to hear, Summer, though why did you not take the chance to tell her your name?"

"Why should I, she told me her side of the story; I told her mine to an extent. It's better if she doesn't know, but she'll be so proud of herself when she sees that she helped me build the weapon again."

Ozpin just shrugged as he took a sip of his cocoa; his descendants were weird.

Soon enough; Summer was swinging the finished product around. "Yeah, I can get used to this again."

Ozpin smiled at her softly. "Excellent. Mrs. Rose."

Summer turned to him. "Yep; I'm gonna load up on some bullets and test before heading out."

"Very well; take care; hope to see you after the finales, I must leave; I have a meeting at sunset with some people." Ozpin turned back to face Summer "Oh, and please turn off the lights when you leave."

"Of course." Summer said as she turned to stock up on bullets before walking to the firing range. She was gonna need the time she still had to make up and get used to her new rifle.

* * *

This week could not get any worse. Qrow looked at the screen on his scroll; replaying the events from yesterday evening. The first match of the finals had ended in disaster when his niece had broken her competitor's leg. First there was his talk with Raven, then out of the blue he had a fight with Winter Schnee in Beacon's courtyard. After that, as a result of the fight with Winter, he had an argument with her boss in Ozpin's office about who the guardian should be, after a heated discussion of his family. Just before that match he had worked with Ozpin to reveal to Miss Nikos about their organization and now this? Maybe him being here was the actual storm Ozpin had been referring to. Just his luck.

He just walked around campus, trying to clear his head, these thoughts were maddening to think of as true. He frowned as he opened the gate to the chicken coop. Summer had loved coming here, one of the few places she would go to calm down from life; maybe he should follow her own example and sit with the chickens for a bit. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice a raven watching him on the fence. The chickens just slowly approached him as he sat down by the feeder, clucking around him with some jumping onto him.

"Heh. I knew your ancestors." he said to one of the small chicks now walking across his chest. The sun was warm on his skin as he sat there; he thought about just transforming right there and flying away from Beacon but knew Ozpin needed him on campus for whatever he had planned with Pyrrha Nikos. He didn't disapprove of Ozpin's choice, but he did have issues with her; as she is only a first year student.

Yes; Amber's condition is deteriorating day by day as Ozpin has her in the machines keeping her on life support to keep the powers going to her assailant. It all troubled Qrow. Atlas' Military sending one if it's strongest divisions to watch over Vale? Now that was a concern. He had mentioned it to Ironwood but he had barely touched the surface before Ozpin had stopped him. But needing a new Fall Maiden so soon? Were they going crazy, the two of them? Let alone a child who had no idea just exactly was at stake-.

"O-oh hey Uncle Qrow."

Qrow looked up to see Ruby had entered the chicken coop as well. "Oh hey kiddo."

"Y-you here for the chickens?" Ruby quizzed, her face frowning; likely from the news about Yang, and their team's disqualifications. Qrow just nodded. "Yeah; I'm here for them too, they really help me calm down after stressful days; and well, today has been quite that."

Qrow just nodded again before speaking. "I know kiddo. I came down here as old man Ozpin needs me for something today and well, I agree; they do help calm people down, these chickens." Ruby just giggled at that, as Qrow let her sit down and some of the chicks slowly wandered off of Qrow and made their way onto Ruby. "You know…." Qrow took a long sigh after a few minutes of silence. "Your mother loved this place and would drag us here when we were down in the dumps back when we were students too."

That caught Ruby's attention as she just stared at him. "Really?!"

Qrow just nodded. "It's just never came up in conversations so I made no mention of it to you."

"Mind telling me more about my mom?" Ruby said, trying to smile.

Qrow just relaxed a little against the wall. "Of course pipsqueak. Your mother was one of the best fighters I've ever met Ruby, I've told you that before. It's not the best time; but well… she had a record to her name too."

"Oh?" Ruby said, trying to look at him, still frowning a little.

"Yeah, we never told you as it wasn't important and we didn't want to stroke your or Yang's egos, but she won our two festivals…." Qrow sighed as he looked at Ruby deflate a little. He cursed himself under his breath a little; of all things to lead with; he chose the thing that they came here to avoid. "But that came at a cost to her, shockingly."

"How so?"

Thank goodness that changed the mood. "Well; I'll admit me and your father should be more open about her to you and Yang. You're old enough to know now at least one."

"Know what?" Ruby said, looking at him, her head tilted to a side slightly in confusion from his words.

"Summer was born and raised in Mantle, right under the City of Atlas in their kingdom, and well…. Our second tournament brought us to Atlas and… you know how that Flynt Guy was talking about your teammate Weiss?"

Ruby nodded, she had watched the match and heard everything about how Flynt's family had lost business to the Schnee Dust Company. "Yes?"

"Imagine that but on a bigger level; when the locals are disappointed in you leaving for another school? There's no telling how the tabloids spun her, she tried to keep us from them as much as she could." He sighed. "That's just how your mom functioned."

"She kept secrets?"

"Lots." Qrow said; his eyes drifting away as echoes of the past came knocking in his mind. "Lots more than I would like to say; as well; they've rubbed off onto the rest of us, even if she had a very close personality to yourself kiddo." Qrow just put her in a headlock and noogied her for a moment before letting go. "You feeling better Ruby?"

"A little, what about you Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said; a small smile formed on her lips, causing Qrow to smile too, the Rose smiles were addictive.

"I.. thank you Ruby. You've helped me clear my mind, pick out some parts for Crescent Rose and I'll see if I can get some in time for Solstice Invictus." Qrow just smiled at Ruby, he knew she was going to pick out some expensive parts but he didn't care.

"You promise Uncle Qrow?" Ruby said beaming now.

Qrow just nodded. "Yes, I promise, Pipsqueak." Qrow got up to stretch his legs, had they been talking for a long time or was it because he had relaxed for the first time in years. "Hey; what's your plans after leaving the chicken coop?"

"Oh, seeing Yang is in our dorm and I don't want to disturb her, I was going to see if I could hang out with the members of team JNPR! What about you Uncle Qrow? Are you going to see my headmaster again?"

Qrow just shrugged as he offered her a hand up as they started to leave the chickens and walk towards the door. "Actually; now that you mentioned your sister, I think I'm gonna go give Yang a talk; she might want an outsider's perspective on what happened yesterday."

The door slammed close as the raven watched from the fenceline. "If you say so Uncle Qrow! Take care!" Ruby said as she started to walk in a different direction than Qrow. Qrow sighed as he slowly opened his flask and took a sip. As much as he loved Ruby; talking to her was taxing, even if it helped clear his mind. Qrow just sighed as he tossed a hand up; hitting the door frame into the Beacon Student Dorm for old times sake as he walked around the dorm, making his way to talk to Yang.

It was time to talk to Yang about Raven or Summer if needed. He had questions for her; and he was sure Yang was going to ask him questions while they talked, she had the knack to pick pockets into his and Tais silence about keeping the secrets of Summer and Raven. He just hoped the rest of the day would be better than the rest of the week before, less he was going to curse his bad luck with drinks tonight. He slowly crept into the team RWBY dorm, propping himself on the wall next to the door, just standing there until he felt it was right to speak up, having noticed Yang was busy staring out of the window. "Hey there firecracker."


	13. Burn like the Sun

* * *

N-No this couldn't be. Summer's eyes could not believe this was happening in front of her. One moment Yang had the fight in the bag, the next, her opponent was screaming. Cameras looked at the boy; Mercury Black as both him and Yang were escorted out of the arena by the Atlesian Forces; with Port and Oobleck saying they were going to postpone the fights for a half hour to see what would be done. Summer just kept her eyes on the stage, memories of her own past fights taking place there returning to her. No scroll meant that she really could not check the news, but she was sure the tabloids were already having a field day about this.

It was a cold thirty minutes to say the least. Summer just watched the world slow again. She had seen events like this before, but she would have never imagined Yang would be the one to resort to such tactics in combat.

"Please exit the Amity Colosseum, we have postponed the matches until tomorrow evening. Ms. Xiao Long and Team RWBY have been disqualified from the tournament." Oobleck's voice finally said over the sound system, breaking Summer out of her thoughts. She got up from her seat and walked around the building before getting on an Airbus to head back to Beacon. Her mind hurt from all the thinking. Yang had looked confused at the event, and based on the reports she had already heard, Yang was claiming to the press that she had never heard the buzzer.

Summer just frowned as she kept walking around the campus after getting off the Airbus. She knew she should be catching a bus or flight back to Vale but even that did not sit well right now. Her heart was conflicted. She knew she shouldn't just walk right back into her family's lives, but could she even offer support for Yang at this time? Summer just aimlessly wandered between buildings, she knew she could escape if questioned by anyone but Ozpin or Glynda.

Eventually she wandered into a fence she recognized in a heartbeat. The Chicken Coop's fence was in front of her. With a sigh of relief she slowly closed her eyes for a second before she felt her body transform into petals before she reopened her eyes. She had crossed through the fence as if it was nothing. She just walked to a corner of the coop; nesting herself against the wall of the coop itself.

No chickens were around to be expected but Summer didn't care; she came here to think. Think back to when she wasn't Summer Rose; Leader of the former Beacon team STRQ. Back to when she didn't know about _her_. Back when her only worries were trying to get Qrow to _notice_ her. When Raven wouldn't leave them, back when they _were STRQ_. Back when they were kids.

Life at Beacon was easy for them all, even when they would walk into events that they shouldn't have. Summer could not count how many tiny terrorist faunus groups they had found and snuffed out, or how they took down Vale's major crime lord without sweating a beat. Back when STRQ worked together; back when secrets weren't life threatening. Summer just kept thinking over her past.

She missed the Raven she had met on her first day of Beacon. Winning her Vytal Festivals were easy; the parties celebrating them were boring. Even seeing Oobleck and Port on the screens, she missed hanging out with them both once she and Qrow had graduated alongside Oobleck's team. Their fourth year? Peaceful after they had interrupted the underbelly of the criminal empire trying to form. Graduation? She had loved the day, but it was really the last day she was unaware of what had been put in front of her and her own destiny, one destiny that was tied to her due to her _silver eyes_.

* * *

Summer smiled as she sat in her seat, today was _the day_ she had been waiting for. The day the doors will open by her own hands. The day she hoped the world had prepared for! Her Graduation from Beacon! By the end of the day she was going to be an official huntress!

"Summer you're shaking." A voice whispered out. Summer turned to see Taiyang sitting next to her. "Again." Oh right. Stupid brain hoping for a revolution once she steps off the stage.

"O-oh sorry Tai." Summer said, as she sunk back into her seat, her rose shaped hair bun hitting the back of the chair. Gods waiting for the rest of their classmates to get their diplomas was… boring. They had already listened to Headmaster Ozpin talk to the point of him needing his cocoa after finishing his speech, based on how he silently slipped back to his mug before starting to start calling up students to give their own speeches. Summer had already gone up there for her valediction before returning to her seat, and now?

Bored when not thinking of her own diploma.

She had seen the listings, STRQ had been put last on the list of teams to get their diplomas. If she had to guess; their headmaster was going to give them one final speech as he called them down.

Eventually Oobleck's team was called up as Summer waved at them as they left for the stage. Bartholomew Oobleck, had been a good friend to her and her team throughout their four years at the academy, and she was excited for his team to graduate just as much as her own team.

Speaking of her own team, Summer turned to face them. Being last really singled them out. Taiyang had managed to borrow a suit from Summer's father, and both her and Raven had made sure he looked like a gentleman, shaven too. Raven sat next in line of course, but as much as Summer had tried; Raven had refused to wear anything but her normal hunting attire. Qrow sat next to her, as Summer just glared at him. She could see he had brought his flask into the hall even though she had asked him not to. Qrow had decided to still wear his hunting attire, but at least it was basically a suit already compared to Raven's!

The sounds of the microphone being tapped caught Summer's attention away from her team, as Headmaster Ozpin started talking. "At long last, I would like to call up what I have to say; might be one of the best teams to come out of this academy. Beacon Academy would have not taken home the last two Vytal Festival Tournament Victories if it were not for the valiant efforts of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Raven and Qrow Branwen. From Miss Rose's victories at the Festival, to Mr. Branwen's near sacrifice saving people at Mountain Glenn, to Mr. Xiao Long's plan to capture Mr. Wickham, the self proclaimed crime lord of Vale, each member has risen above the rest of the class. Even when they knew the risks such as with Mountain Glenn, where we lost students protecting the city from the Grimm. These four students embody what we at Beacon Academy strive for, for all of our students. I would like to call upon and ask that: Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen come join me on stage."

Summer rose from her seat, watching as her cloak dropped back down. It was time for her partner's final absolution, and she could not wait to see the smile on Qrow's face once they got off the stage. Once they started walking up the steps; Ozpin started to address them. "Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow. At Initiation I gave you the task to partner up and bring me back two chess pieces. I am happy that you brought me the White Knight pieces, thus forming you all as team STRQ. I am really proud of all of you; there's been ups and downs for all of you these four years but, you've all pulled through. I am hereby very proud and happy that I get to announce you as Huntsmen and Huntresses!" Ozpin ended his speech with a smile reminiscent of a smile a grandfather would give to their grandchild, as he started to hand out the diplomas and shake STRQ's hands.

Summer turned back once she got off the stage to watch as Qrow got his diploma, and sure enough; he had a big grin on his face. Summer just grinned as she grabbed his hand as they started to walk towards the dorms. They had done it, they were now Huntsmen and Huntresses!

They all got to the dorm before Raven questioned them all. "Hey, did anyone else get an extra slip in their diplomas?" That caused a stir as they all opened theirs. Each one of them had a handwritten note addressed specifically to them asking them to come see the Headmaster before they left Beacon. He clearly had something to ask of them all. Qrow just looked at it. "What would he want us for?"

"Maybe a mission that he thinks we should take for him directly?" Taiyang was quite puzzled by it. "He has done that to alumni like ourselves before, I wouldn't be shocked if that's what he wants for us."

Summer nodded, a bit slowly though. "That's also kinda what the Atlassian Military does up in Atlas. They really would love if every student of Atlas Academy joined the Military. Sickens me a bit actually, but I really doubt that's what our headmaster-well former headmaster would want to talk to us about, maybe he could be giving us his personal info?" Summer smiled; trying to push back the memories of all the sign up for Atlas Academy papers she had been sent before picking Beacon.

Summer felt her hand being grabbed, and looked to see Qrow trying to smile. "We should go see; whatever it is that he wants for us. We do not need to say yes to anything he says." With a huff; both of them turned to see Raven walking out of the door; clearly she did not want to waste time on this.

* * *

"What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Summer pondered her former headmaster's question in her head; her mum had told her plenty of them as a little child. Though she had no idea why he would ask such a question to her or her former team.

Summer's attention was turned to Raven as she spoke up first. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Fairy Tales, stories from your childhoods, surely you must remember at least one of them." Ozpin replied, the sounds from him moving his mug a little helped sooth the air.

Summer turned to Raven and Qrow, there was a chance they knew the same stories, as Qrow spoke. "The only one I know of is the _Tale of the Two Brothers_."

Ozpin's glasses fell at that revelation. "Raven, what about you?"

"Same as Qrow, really, why?"

Taiyang spoke up next. "I've actually liked listening to my mom reading me _The Man Who Stared at the Sun_. Why do you ask though uh, Headmaster."

Ozpin just gave a soft laugh. "Please, you are all Huntsmen and Huntresses now. You can refer to me as just Ozpin now." Summer froze a little as he turned to face her. "Well Summer? What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Summer looked at him and felt everyone staring. Wolf ears tried to droop; having still been tied down, this time by a ribbon. She already had that this morning with her valediction, but this felt different. "I-I uh, I always loved _The Warrior in the Woods._ Why did you ask us though Head-Ozpin."

Ozpin's lips grinned. "Wonderful. I was wanting to ask if any of you had heard of that story, now do you remember how it ended?"

"Of course! We found out that as the Village expanded, the Grimm came closer and that the warrior in the woods died at her hut protecting the village from the Grimm. It's meant to be the moral of don't go wandering into the woods, but others say it's a tale of discouraging us from relying too much on others."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes indeed, both meanings are correct I believe. But why did the main character start to regret his choices?"

Summer pondered for a moment. "Because, he had fallen in love with the warrior of the woods and he regretted leaving her."

The others just nodded; or rather Taiyang did, while Qrow and Raven watched. Ozpin relaxed his hands as he looked at Summer more. "And what exactly made him fall in love with her?"

Summer smiled. "I-it mentioned she had silver eyes, like mine."

"Is that all?!" retorted Raven, the anger in her voice had risen quite loudly. "You asked all of us to come up here to have Summer tell you some fairy tale character had silver eyes?!" Summer's own silver eyes just watched Raven; who clearly was not in the mood to stick around.

Summer's eyes returned to looking at Ozpin when he kept talking. "Yes… now I'm going to be clear; I did publish a few years ago a version of said story as part of my collection of Fairy Tales. I put time and research into getting what I feel has been the truest version of the story out there. While mine might not be correct, however. Every version of the story I heard had these three things happen: The Blinding White Light in the woods that one time, the warrior's family being murdered by humans… and that she had _Silver Eyes_."

Summer didn't get to question him, as Qrow took his turn to ask a question. "So what does that mean."

Ozpin didn't reply at first, only turning to his mug, slowly picking it up and taking a sip. "That I believe Summer here has the same powers."

* * *

Summer wanted to break the door down as she nearly slammed into the doorknob to open it. Come on! The door slammed open with her force as she sighed looking inside. There now clearly shaken by the door was Taiyang and Raven, with Raven holding a small blanket.

Panting slowed as Summer took a breath of fresh air. "I came as fast-" another breath and a wheeze. "-As I could. Our mission took way too long."

Taiyang spoke first. "I assume Qrow's following behind you somewhere?"

With a shake of her head, Summer frowned. "No, he wanted to wait until you're both home to show up. He doesn't like being near hospitals with his semblance. Something I learned on my last mission when we were guarding a hospital in Atlas. My mum says congrats by the way."

"Tell her we said thank you." Raven said, trying to stay awake. "You didn't miss much, just the birth!"

Summer just looked at her, knowing the anger likely wasn't anything bad. "Geeze, sorry for the delay that our airship we were traveling in had to take a pitstop on Vytal due to a stray Lancer hitting one of the engines."

Taiyang chuckled. "At least it landed safely right?"

"Of course, but this isn't about me today; this is your day!" Summer said smiling, trying to recoup and beam again. "Can I see my niece!"

"Yes yes." Raven said, as she opened the blanket a little. Summer walked over and just grinned. There was a cute face, with a small tuft of blonde hair already on her forehead. "This is Yang Xiao Long."

"Yang Xiao Long, so Sunny Little Dragon, right?" Summer said as Yang opened her eyes. "Awwwww she's got lilac eyes! A perfect mix of your eyes and Tai's Raven!"

Raven smiled. "Thank you Summer, and yes; we were both shocked when we saw her have lilac eyes."

Summer saw Taiyang turn to her as he spoke. "Yeah…. Raven was pouting when she learned Yang had lilac eyes, she clearly wanted Yang to inherit her red eyes."

"I did not!" Raven said, as she actually started to pout right there, before huffing.

"So, when do the doctors say you can leave Raven?" Summer said, trying to smile.

"Me and Yang are stated to be able to leave tomorrow for home."

Summer smiled at that. "I've seen the house; you two picked out a nice place on Patch to raise Yang. I love that cliffside you guys got in the pocket of forest you bought." Summer just smiled at them. "I can not believe that section of Patch was up for sale actually; it's so pretty out there."

Taiyang chuckled. "Ah yes; the fact I was able to purchase some of the very forest me and you grew up as friends in Summer. I got it cheap because of the Grimm Pool; no one wanted to build nearby due to the Beowolf packs."

Summer nodded. "I just hope they don't mess with your house."

"Oh no, we already tried a few spots in the forest." Raven retorted. "We've got results, our house is safe enough from the Grimm to raise a family. Though we're gonna leave a few of the abandoned sights to allow the Grimm to focus on them instead."

Summer smiled. "That's nice to hear."

"And what about yourself and my brother?" Raven said, turning to focus on Summer.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh come on Sum." Taiyang chipped in. "You two have been going around Remnant for the past year, surely you've looked at housing in a few places."

Summer sighed. "Alright you got me. We looked at Domremy right before this last mission, you know that coastal city where the Great War started? Lovely little city; charming enough. But Qrow's unsure of living there yet. Earlier this year we did look at Vacuo but seeing it's all tribes out there; we decided against it. My mom said Mantle would be nice for us as well but…-"

"Atlas, you don't want them becoming puppets right?" Taiyang said. "Because of your eyes."

Summer nodded, as she kept thinking about all of the places she and Qrow had gone since Graduation. "Ye-yeah. Qrow's seeming to like either Argus or Mistral itself though! Both of them look really nice! I think Argus would the better of the two, but at least we think we've singled it down to one continent so that's a relief at least!"

"That's nice to hear Sum!" Taiyang said grinning.

Raven just frowned but spoke up. "Mistral you said?"

"Yep! We were looking at houses in the capital actually. Qrow hasn't told me; but I'm pretty sure that he might be saving up to buy one this year for a gift."

Taiyang's grin turned into a smirk, "When's the wedding though?"

Summer felt her cheeks redden in a flash. "Uh… we weren't thinking of one, if we do we weren't gonna have a ceremony. We both love each other; we're just unsure if we want to spend the money to get a slip of paper saying we're married under law."

Raven looked at her. "You going to keep your last name like me?"

Summer nodded. "So will our children i-if we have any. Qrow doesn't want them to bear his last name. Something about it being a burden."

Raven sighed. "It really is…" Summer could tell that just referencing it must have brought up memories for Raven, that must be sad to know you're connected to a tribe of bandits.

Everyone's attention turned to Yang as noises were heard. "Oh.." Summer said looking at Yang. "I'll get out of your hair you two, I don't want to take up more time than I should; Tai are your parents coming?"

Taiyang smiled. "They said they'll be on their way; my mom wanted to wait until my dad got out of work at Signal. Oh by the way, they're looking to ask me to start apprenticing there soon, isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful Tai, I hope you do well as a teacher!"

"Thanks Sum." Taiyang said as Summer walked towards the door.

"I'll catch you both when you get back to your house, see ya then?"

"Bye sis." Raven said as Yang just stared, clearly she had stopped what she was doing her lilac eyes lit up like fire.

"Bye little one." Summer said, taking one last look at Yang as she opened the door and walked out. She just could not stand being in there any longer. As much as she loved being around children, seeing her best friends already with their first? It tugged strings Summer didn't even think her heart had. While she was a Huntress first; the idea of settling down and getting maybe a teaching job? That sounded amazing, and maybe having some kids to go teach how to be hunters and huntresses themselves. Hopefully they would have their father's eyes... Now that would let her live her life the way she had always wanted to.

"Hey Shortstack." Summer stopped in her tracks to turn around to see Qrow leaning against the brick wall of the Hospital. "How are they?"

Summer smiled at Qrow. "Well; they had a girl, Qrow. Rae said they named her Yang; Yang Xiao Long."

"Sunny Little Dragon, huh." Qrow said as he took a sip out of his flask, Summer could tell by the smell he had put of all things, apple juice into it. "I would have thought Rae would of wanted a bird name for her daughter."

Summer just giggled at her partner. "Yeah well; maybe they're waiting on the second one for that name?"

Qrow just snorted as he disregarded it with a wave of his hand. "Nahhh but maybe."

As the two started to leave the hospital, Summer remembered something. "Oh by the way; neither of us won the bet."

Summer just watched Qrow blink. "What?"

"Yang's got lilac eyes."

Summer could only hear mumblings from behind her as she and Qrow walked towards their future.

* * *

That future being running. Running in the dead of night towards a little cottage in the woods of Patch. Taiyang had texted something was wrong, and Summer and Qrow scrambled towards Patch, having settled down in Mistral; taking missions for Ozpin and Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven, Mistral's equivalent to Beacon. Summer made the first move to enter the house by teleporting in as soon as she could see the floor of the house. The house looked alright but the sounds of sobbing and crying interrupted her ears as it streamed from the kitchen.

Running in revealed Taiyang sitting in a chair holding now older Yang, who was the source of most of the sounds. A peck at the door signaled Summer to go open the door to let Qrow finally barge in. The two just watched Taiyang for a second, letting him speak first.

"S-she's gone. Rae's gone."

"Tai; can I please hold Yang?" Summer tried to smile as she spoke to her friend; her brother-in-law.

Taiyang loosened his grip, and Summer gently lifted her nearly infant still niece into her arms, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Thank you Taiyang. Now, can you tell us what happened?"

Taiyang sighed, trying to look at his sister-in-law. "When I went to bed Raven was here; but when I heard Yang crying earlier… I asked Raven to do it but...she didn't reply so I did it; when I turned around with Yang; I saw she was gone, leaving only a note on this table."

Summer just felt anything drop. "She just left?"

Taiyang could only nod a little as Qrow patted his shoulder. "There Tai; I'm gonna get you to your bed, Sum, can you go rest with Yang on the couch for now?"

"R-right." Summer answered as she took Yang still in her arms as she walked to the couch. Sitting down softly she just held Yang in a cradle hold, trying to calm the little blonde and try to get her to go back to sleep. The sounds of Tai struggling to walk with the help of Qrow helping him eventually came from behind her. But Summer's attention was still on Yang; who slowly had happily started to fall asleep in her arms.

"Rotten luck." came a voice. Summer turned around to see Qrow crushing some paper. "Raven said that there's something bigger out there that she needs to attend to. What is more important to you than your own daughter?!"

"Qrow…"

Summer watched as Qrow turned to her. "Yes Sum?"

"What's your game plan?" As Qrow paused to look at her in confusion; Summer kept talking. "Oh come on; everytime you get heated like this, you do something rash. I've known you for years, now Stilts."

Qrow just frowned as he stared at the door. "I don't know. The me that walked into Beacon with her would've followed her, but I think I should just stay here with you, Tai's got room for us; we can move in, at least for a few days."

Summer felt her face light up as Qrow sat down next to hear; an arm wrapping around her as he pulled her in, nudging Yang a little, letting her open her eyes. Pairs of Summer and Red matched with the smaller set of Lilacs. Yang slowly lifted a hand which Qrow took, only for her to latch on. "Ouch this little girl's got her mother's strength." Qrow yelped as Summer just giggled.

Summer looked down at Yang. "Y-you know Qrow?"

"Hmm?" Qrow said; focusing on her now. "What's up Shortstack."

Summer's face grew red as she thought how to word her statement right. "One of these days; I'm not asking now; but… someday, and someday soon; I want us to have our own child."

Qrow's expression shifted to a more shocked tone. "Sum you can't-"

"I am serious about it, Stilts. I've been thinking about it for over three months now. Every photo I get of Yang here, just…. It hurts me. Like I can't explain it really; there's just a part of me that wishes that we had what Tai and Rae had and what our other classmates have! L-look; I know this isn't likely the right time to ask but-" Summer was stopped as a pair of lips pecked her cheek.

"I can see you're on the verge of crying Summer, I get it, I just… I worry ok?!" Qrow looked down, a tear dropping onto his pant leg. "I'm scared of being here right now with Yang here, I'm scared if you miscarriage if we try Summer. I'm scared I'll cause you or the child to die in childbirth!"

There was a silence for a few minutes as they just relaxed there, before Qrow spoke up. "B-but; I am willing to give it a shot. For you Summer. Just…not here, not right now. Right now; just…. Let's just live right now Summer." Qrow said smiling, as he took Summer's hand and held it tight.

Summer beamed. "I love you Qrow; even if you overreact to your semblance every chance you get. We'll pull through this; me, you, Taiyang, and little Yang here. We're a family, even if your sister abandoned us, we-I don't want you to abandon us either Qrow, ok?"

A hand wiped away Summer's tears. "I-I'm sorry." Qrow said before kissing her again. "Let's just relax right now."

Summer nodded; the idea of Raven just up and leaving them had shook both and them, but right now. Right now they need to be protectors, they needed to be the Huntsman and Huntress that they've been aspiring to be.

* * *

Adam sighed as he looked over the robots. Sure; Cinder's plans to derail Yang Xiao Long's match had been flawless; but at least she could have told him that she was going to do that. He had the Grimm all prepped to be shipped to Beacon to terrorize the school grounds. At least he got something out of this extra day. He looked down to see White Fang members slowly filling and powering up one of the androids for a test. With a whirl the machine came to life and started to move using its limited A.I. or whatever Perry called it.

He looked over to his weapon as he walked up to it to put it on. Cinder had promised him Blake Belladonna. However his plans for Beacon did not need Cinder, she was only a distraction for him. Beacon will Fall, and Blake and her friends will pay, even if Cinder doesn't do her part. These robots will make sure of that. He smirked as one of them turned on their hard dust blades. The bright blue making the whole room glow around him, a thought flashed through his head of a similar white light; but he pushed it aside.

Beacon will fall, thanks in part mostly due to the efforts of his crews; and help from Roman Torchwick, a criminal with a goal that fit into Adam's. However one of the best donations happened to be Summer Rose's. A faunus who had no idea just what was going on, based on what scouts of the White Fang had reported back. She had sold them nearly six times the amount of robots compared to what Roman had, and for what? A few grand of lien, a gun, and some damn clothes. Did she not really care how much this stuff actually was worth? Perhaps. Based on records; she's been Missing in Action for around thirteen years, no wonder she can believe anything they tell her.

A whirl of one of the other paladins moving caught his eye, some tech from Cinder had actually come into good use; and allowed them to remotely pilot them. One of their own amateur engineers had tried to decode it and rework it for the robots Summer had oh happily donated to the cause; and it seemed to be working now.

Oh yes. Tomorrow evening will be going to be _fun_.


	14. The Tempest of Fears

The smell of the rain on the winds grew as Jaune came back to his team from helping Qrow. The words Qrow spoke to him directly were weighing heavily on his mind. His eyes first laid back onto the person Qrow had alluded to: Ruby Rose, his leader. Jaune watched as the beast they were fighting just got showered in bullets from Crescent Rose. Ren and Nora were taking a beating as Ruby was running around in circles around it, dodging the attacks of the Nuckelavee.

'That's it! If we keep the Grimm needing to turn around; there's no way it can hit us with those wacky arms!' Jaune thought to himself before deciding to take action. "Guys!" Jaune knew if he didn't shout, Ruby wouldn't understand it. Ruby's had a knack for being more vocal than just taking physical cues for attacks… something Jaune had tried before but failed. "We need to run in a circle!"

Jaune could see that Ruby was confused. "Ju-just follow my lead, Ruby." With a swift nod from the little redhead, Jaune took off, trying to run as fast as he could to avoid the arms before coming in to swipe at the right leg of the beast. The sounds of Crescent Rose kept firing from behind and eventually around him as he saw Ruby encircle another time. Ren and Nora followed suit; focusing on the other side. _If they got all four legs hit…. They could have a winning shot at defeating this abomination._

Explosions were heard from Magnhild and it's owner as the sounds of the flailing beast struggled to catch up. More attacks were swung, Crocea Mors slashed through the horse's legs before the horse finally took charge for once and kicked Jaune square in the chest, throwing him back across the cobblestone. Within moments he had tumbled all the way into hitting Ruby's legs.

"Oof." Ruby said for a moment before turning her attention to what hit her. "Jaune!" Ruby shouted as she kneeled down to look over Jaune for a moment.

"I'm fine, I promise." Jaune said, shaking off a little dust. "Are you?-" Jaune stared at Ruby for a moment before a loud boom was heard as a wave of sound crashed into them both. "-Okay."

The storm had arrived. Soft raindrops started to flood their view; luckily it dosed any dust clouds the Nuckelavee would have wanted to make. Jaune sighed as he put his sword away as he got up.

"What are you doing?! This is no time to stop! Jaune?!" Ruby shouted, confused and worried for her partner in this fight. Within a second though; things changed as he pulled the sword out while still in the sleath. With a click; the two formed a longer sword blade. Jaune just turned to focus once more on Ruby as he smiled. His smile grew when Ruby returned one and they both set out to face the monster once more.

Ruby had the easy part; she was the main distraction while Ren and Nora recovered a little. Ruby took the idea of a distraction easily as she hit random parts of the bony white parts of the creature, making sure to aim for the eyes. Jaune rushed the legs; trying and successfully slashing both front legs at the same time; causing the thing to squeal and wail once more; this time from both mouths. Once the legs were reattached, the beast skittishly ran to a safer location in the court, the impish body falling forwards; as if to rest itself weirdly on top of the horse's neck.

All eyes were on the beast as an ear piercing scream exploded from it as what looked like fins erupted from the back of the humanoid part of the beast. If the beast could smile; it would be doing so right now as it's arms twitched and suddenly started to swirl around violently, knocking everyone over. Everyone slid due to the wet cobblestone, which made them lose traction. As soon as they were far enough away, the beast recalled its arms and started to wail, the same wail it had done earlier, causing Ruby, Jaune, and Nora to all put their hands over their ears.

The thoughts returned to him. _Give up. Give in._ Jaune couldn't shake it this time. He closed his eyes and covered his ears trying to protect himself. The voice kept creeping in though. _Give into the sorrow. Give up. You all are worthless._ Jaune opened his eyes; he noticed his sword had dropped uncontrollably. He wanted to move but couldn't. All his body wanted to do was listen to the Nuckelavee's words; give in. His eyes drifted back and forth, trying to force the rest of his body to turn to Ruby, but couldn't. _Give in, your aura's weakened. Give out, you're alone. Listen to the drum of sleep. Join it._

No. There was no way he would surrender to such a concept! He was Jaune Arc, and his job was protecting Ruby and his team until he died on _his_ terms.

The sounds of gunfire and the Nuckelavee stopping it's wails made him blink, he turned to see Ren had been completely unaffected by the beast; perhaps his semblance caused that? Well no matter; Ren honestly was a lifesaver right now. Jaune reequiped Corcea Mors as he watched Ruby do the same with her Crescent Rose.

"So what now?!" Nora shouted as Jaune saw her picking back up Magnhild. "Lead the way you two!"

Jaune turned to Ruby, pleading for her, after staring at him for what seemed like minutes with her silver eyes to answer only for her to respond with. "Lead the charge Jaune."

Jaune gulped as he started to think for a moment. The rain was not helping him think as it softly fell on his head. "Right! Let's try to keep doing the Circle tactic! Only this time; me and Ruby will be running in different rotations, and if this thing twists it's arms again; it will give us time to prepare to swing at the arms!"

Ruby nodded at him. "Plus I'm gonna try to avoid it this time!"

Jaune smiled. "Let's go RNJR!" With that he started running; with Ruby going the other way as him, Nora followed a few moments later trailing Jaune, with Ren eventually starting to trail Ruby around the beast, all of them but Jaune firing upon the beast when they had the opportunity to do so. "Ren, we need you to protect us if it wails again!"

Ren nodded; only for the beast to understand what they meant and started to whip up it's arms again, though it did not start twirling yet, it paused and waited for a moment.

"Guys, get ready!" Ruby cried out, as the Nuckelavee's left arm stretched out and started swinging. Not at Nora, nor Ruby, not even Jaune at the command. No; it understood who Ren was. Ren stood his ground only for at best a few seconds before the beast fully latched onto him and threw him into a building. It's right charged forward; picking Ren up off the ground and slamming him into the building.

Jaune turned to the others as he kept running. They all saw that the left arm was already winding back to strike at the now pinned Ren. "Ruby!" came Nora's voice as he watched them both get ready on the other side of the beast. Nora bounced onto Crescent Rose as the beast flung its arm at Ren.

_Slam!_

Everyone watched as the Nuckelavee's arm latched onto Magnhild, causing it to alter its course and slammed into the building above Ren. Jaune couldn't make it out; but Nora clearly said something to Ren before crossing her legs. The beast wailed from its mouth it's normal cry and still holding onto Magnhild started to fling Nora around before flinging her off for the final time; sending her crashing hard into the wet stones, her aura shattering upon impact on the second bounce. Nora was down.

All attention turned to Ren as he went to town on the arm holding him, trying to free himself from the beast's clunches. He was screaming in anger at the beast, and Jaune could only show empathy towards his friend. Ruby gave Ren a helping hand as she slashed the back legs of the horse once more with Crescent Rose, causing it to squeal and let go of Ren. Ren took the time then to charge for the beast. Screaming and attacking with no real strategy.

"Ren!" Jaune shouted; realizing what his friend was doing, he was flailing trying to hit the Grimm, not for himself, but for Nora. "Knock it off Ren!" Ren couldn't respond, as within his bloodlust, didn't see that one of the beast's arms were closing in on him. With a swift grab Ren was in the air and within moments splashed onto the ground dropping his weapons before the Nuckelavee tossed him aside; landing him next to Nora, who had propped herself up against a wall and Magnhild to try to regain aura. Ren's aura was nearly depleted by his actions; he was effectively out of combat.

Jaune gritted his teeth; within moments half of the team had been knocked out; leaving him and Ruby to fight on. The horse neighed a little hoarse as it retracted its arms back. Before slowly starting to rub one of its hooves on the wet stones; trying for traction. Jaune gasped and transformed his weapon back into its normal sheath and sword mode. He knew exactly what this was. He had seen horses do this back home in Domremy. It was about to charge, as it looked directly at Ren and Nora.

Jaune ran. It was the only thing he could do to save his friends, even though he saw Nora duck under on the building dragging Ren with her. It was too late to change his mind. He needed to protect them. With a swift move, he pulled Crocea Mors out and tugged on his sheath; transforming it back into its shield form. He waited as the beast thundered down towards him, bracing for the impact the moment it hit him.

_Wham!_

Ruby just watched from across the field as Jaune used all of his strength to hold the Nuckelavee back; his shield cracking under the hoove's pressure. Ruby knew she needed to help her best friend out, but how? How could she help him. She figured out how, she started to run and use her petals to run right up to the Grimm. Transforming herself back and using the momentum she had gained, she slashed under the horse's stomach, the sounds of bones cracking as the beast squealed from the attack. She came to a stop next to Jaune and smiled at him, that had nearly taken the wind out of her.

That wind thought came back to bite her as the Nuckelavee started to focus on her now. It tried to slam down it's arm only for it to fall onto the ground as it landed in a bush of rose petals. The rose petals moved in the wind and reformed behind the abomination. With a warning shot; Ruby aimed at the back of the skull of the humanoid body.

The beast turned around and roared an hellish, nearly blood curdling scream as it reached out for Ruby, only for her to repeat herself; with each attempt by the Nuckelavee, she dodged them and returned the attacks with her own bullets. Ruby started to use buildings to her advantage to damage the beast's arms when they tried to slack her. If she could distract it; she could give them time to prepare.

Jaune turned back under the building to see Ren and Nora still talking to each other; with Nora returning Ren's knife to him as they started to pull themselves out from under the abandoned building. Ruby sooted alongside them, looking at all three of her teammates for a moment. She and Jaune needed to do the heavy lifting, as they all watched a strike of lightning hit the one of the buildings. Nora smiled at the others. "Can you all get it in one spot? She pointed to the tower she and Ren were pinned to earlier. "I have an idea."

Ruby smiled, she had a semblance of an idea of what Nora was doing. "Me and Jaune can get the arms. Ren?"

Ren looked at his knife. "I can take care of it once the horse is dealt with."

Nora's face grew a smile it had not had all day. "That's what I'm here for!"

Ruby nodded. "Alright RNJR! Let's go!" With that the team split up, Ruby grabbed Nora and slowly carried her up towards the tower, while Ren played distraction for Jaune to get in position. Once Nora was situated though, Ruby saw that clearly there was an issue in their plan.

Jaune wasn't able to handle it alone, he was really struggling. Ren tried to get it's attention but the beast focused on Jaune. 'No!' Ruby thought to herself as she saw Jaune get picked up and thrown towards one of the buildings, hitting with a loud crack. Ruby zipped down as a ball of rose petals from the top of the tower. She reformed a lot closer to the Nuckelavee and rained a shower of bullets; some of her last into the beast to catch its attention once more as she transformed Crescent Rose to use it as a hook to swing under the beast, dealing damage as she flew under.

Ruby landed again as the beast turned to her and lashed out onto her instead, causing her to return to the tactic of trying to use the buildings to slow the arms down. Eventually she had managed with Ren's help to get it below the tower while Jaune rested. The beast swung at both of them; nearly knocking Ren out again. 'No; we can't end this here, not like this!' Ruby thought to herself as she watched in horror, as she got up and started to swing at the beast. She needed to slow it down.

The Grimm stared at her, clearly still in pain at her attempts on its legs, but returned to face Jaune. It turned to face him directly as it groaned. Its arms' lashing out towards Jaune. 'No!' Ruby's heart was racing as she realized what it was doing. Ruby felt her heart stop for a moment as Jaune was thrown from his spot and into the tower where Nora was standing above, his aura shattering as he groaned in pain, his sword having been thrown. He was defenseless. 'Anyone but him, take me instead!' Ruby gulped and transformed into her petal form, hoping to beat the arms when they struck again.

There was no way she would let him get hurt seeing how it utterly demolished Ren and Nora. She had failed Ren and Nora already. She needed Jaune; she needed him _safe._ Her mind now had one thing on mind. Protecting Jaune from this beast, the others could wait. Uncle Qrow could wait. Jaune needed _her_.

"Jaune!" Ruby's voice was heard as she reformed in front of him, arming herself to protect him. The sounds of thunder above were met with a sudden flash. The whole world was engulfed into a white void.

Jaune opened his eyes; an arm was inches from in front of him and Ruby, it hit the floor with a loud crack as if it was made of stone. He just opened his hands as Ruby's figure slowly tipped backwards, he caught her softly in his arms, as she closed her eyes, her eyes having a silver glow to them. Qrow would have to tell them just what did she just do, this was not her semblance, nor anything he had seen aura do before. His eyes trailed up the stone arm to see the Nuckelavee's whole horse section and most of its arms were now stone. The beast was screaming in pain.

The pain from its screams was horrible but Jaune pushed through, as he heard Ren shout. "Nora!" The ground shook as Nora slammed Magnhild into the back of the horse; cracking the thing in half as Magnhild came to rest. The Impish body struggled to move as Nora came around for a second round. Nora slammed down the horse head, turning it to dust. The rains kept coming down as Ren took center stage.

The Nuckelavee was in horrible pain, as it's Impish body realized it was done for. Parts of it were still stone, and it had lost its legs and horse companion. Ren grabbed the knife his father had given him and walked in front of Ruby and Jaune. The beast gave out one more groan from the knife being pulled out. Eyes met for the first time in years. Ren grabbed the knife and got it ready.

'For my mother.' Ren slashed open the right arm of the beast; freeing it and turning the whole thing into dust as the beast groaned more.

'For my father.' Ren slashed the left arm open; and Jaune watched as the arm slowly crumbled in front of his eyes.

'For all those that you've slain.' Ren thought as he slashed the beast across the chest. It was flailing helplessly around; trying to avoid being hit again.

Ren took a breath. "For Ruby and Jaune." He grabbed a hold of one of the antlers of the Nuckelavee and sliced right through with a long slice.

"For Nora!" Ren shouted as he repeated it on the other antler; however leaving enough room to hold onto it still as he took one another breath and closed his eyes.

"For myself!" He shot his eyes open and slammed the knife into the neck of the Nuckelavee; slicing the head cleanly off with a loud wail. The whole Grimm slowly started to transform into a cloud of black smoke. Ren took a sigh of relief; there would have been no other way to stop the beast without Ruby's help. He dropped the knife and instantly felt Nora hug him as they tumbled in the rain.

Jaune sighed as he got a hold of Ruby; putting her on his back; he carried her to her uncle. He sighed to himself. There was no way they could carry both Ruby _and_ Qrow to Mistral at this rate.

A voice cracked out. "It's quiet…" Qrow's eyes opened to stare at Ruby and Jaune. He gasped a little as Ruby was put next to him.

"S-she's asleep, she did something that froze the Grimm." Jaune couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes; as he tried to rub them.

Qrow just looked and smiled. "You did good then kiddo."

Before Jaune could reply there was the sound of a whistle. Ren's voice came from around the corner. "Guys!"

Jaune turned and lifted both Ruby and Qrow up, clearly struggling to carry both of them as Ren pointed. There running to them was a taller man dressed up in hunting gear.

"We heard the screams and the smoke; is everyone ok?!" the man shouted as he gazed over the group, his mask hid most of his face, though a scar was clearly visible starting from his right ear going down past the mask.

Nora looked at Jaune, she was slowly coming to terms that they had won but still needed to get Qrow and Ruby to safety. "We've got two wounded, one needs medical treatment as soon as possible, he's poisoned."

The man nodded and pulled out his scroll. "I found the reason for the screaming and the smoke; there were a bunch of students fighting something here. They need medical treatment though, it's bad." The man smiled. "Come on; I'll carry the man who's poisoned for you all; you all must be tired; just what did you face?"

Ren picked up his weapons as he squatted down to latch the knife to his shoe, tears of joy falling from his face. "The Nuckelavee."

The man sighed. "Well; bless you all then. The Nuckelavee's been trouble around these parts for nearly a decade and a half. You've done Mistral a favor; I'm sure the council can reward you all, must of been quite the walk as well based on how dirty your outfits are."

"We… just want to get to the city right now." Nora said as they made their way to the back skirts of the city; there was a locomotive in steam, with a load of cars behind it.

"Welcome aboard." The man said as he pulled open the front boxcar, which looked and felt like it was gonna come apart. The only real markings on the car was the logo of the long since gone Mistral Trading Company still a soft faded white on the blue boxcar, clearly this car had seen years of work for how rusty it was. "Get in, by train we're about 30 minutes from the hospital, we'll get this Huntsman to it."

They all got into the boxcar. Jaune propped Ruby against a wall as they set off towards Mistral. Ruby's hand stirred once Jaune put his own hand into it. He wasn't exactly sure what Ruby did or even if she was ok, but he knew he had to be there for her; no matter what happened. Qrow had a lot to talk about once he woke up, at least when Ruby woke up. If she would wake up soon. Jaune sighed to himself as he looked over to Qrow across the room. He just hoped Ruby would be ok, at least her hand stirring was a sign.

Ren and Nora just looked at each other as the trees brushed by. Ren slowly gripped onto Nora's hand, and once they met eyes, Nora scooted closer to him. Both giving each other gentle smiles; they had finally defeated the Grimm that haunted their past, the thing that had brought them together; now they could move forward. With a whistle they turned to see a "Welcome to Mistral Yards." sign and beamed.

They had made it, as a team. Team RNJR.


	15. Believe in Destiny

* * *

Summer tried to smile to herself as she sat in the bleachers of the Amity Colosseum. So far; only one fight had taken place tonight: Sun Wukong, Haven's little Vacuan, defeated his Vacuan opponent, allowing him to go onto the 4th round, and now that fifteen minutes had passed since it's ending; it was time to start up the next match.

Summer just rolled her eyes as her old friend's voice came over the sound system again. "Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"

Summer turned to the screens to see the first slot rolling to reveal the Atlas logo; _great which one this time._ It slowed and the name 'Penny Polendina' appeared under the headshot of a younger looking girl with copper colored hair and her near emerald green eyes. Luckily; the second slot revealed the Vale logo and that could only mean one thing, as a redhead's face appeared on the screen: 'Pyrrha Nikos'.

Professor Port answered for Oobleck. "It looks like our first contender is Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!"

Eventually both young huntresses made their way down to the arena. Summer noticed that Pyrrha was a lot more punctual in arrival without her teammates lagging behind her. Her ears picked up on the convo on the stage, started by Ms. Polendina. "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!" Summer couldn't hear if Pyrrha muttered something but clearly could see that Pyrrha was clearly lost in her own world, until for a moment clenching her hands as Penny spoke again. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Both of them got ready as Oobleck spoke. "Fighters, are you ready?" After a few moments of the two huntresses shuffling around the arena he spoke again. "3… 2… 1… Begin!"

Summer just watched in awe as Penny pulled out a whole array of swords out of her backpack-no; her backpack were the swords. Penny slammed them into Pyrrha and they went back and forth for a few minutes, with them both getting good jabs at the other huntress in the ring. It was to say a much better fight than Sun's.

The crowds were cheering, most of Ms. Nikos though there were the pockets of Atlesians rooting for Penny. Penny raised her hands for another swing of her swords when suddenly...

_Slash._

Summer gasped as part of the whole crowd's sudden gasp as Penny was wrapped around by the strings of her swords and they restricted hard. Then came the noise. It wasn't the strings cutting into flesh. No. _It was the sound of the strings cutting into metal._

_Crash._

Summer blinked her eyes. _What did I just witness?_ There resting on the floor of the Amity Colosseum's Arena, was Penny's slowly dying body, torn into four sections as the strings revealed she wasn't made of blood and bone. She was a machine of wires and oil. Summer's eyes drifted to Pyrrha Nikos, whose hands had a fading black glow to them.. 'Her semblance… it must work with metal… oh no.' Summer felt empathy towards the Mistralian, there was no way she would have known that her opponent was a cyborg.

"No!" shouted Port over the sound system.

A tear fell from Summer's tear, as the cameras turned to Penny and everyone watching the screens could see as Penny's eyes shifted from humanoid to more of a camera's shutter before finally fading to a darkened state. The thought that crossed her mind was the same as everyone else. _Atlas had their own humanoid robot?_

The hushed voice of Oobleck was semi audible over the sound system but everyone's attention was on the screens. The screens had turned a red tint as a logo slowly faded into existence on them. _A Black Queen Chess Piece._ Summer gulped and then watched Pyrrha, then thought of Yang's statements from yesterday night.

A woman's voice came over the sound system, Summer's heart skipped a beat at the voice. "This is not a _tragedy_. This was not an _accident_. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians."

Summer knew exactly what happened. _The Festival had been hijacked by Salem's followers_. "But are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." That moment Summer could see the man in question, Atlas' General Ironwood rise out of his seat and march out of the Arena. "They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

Summer gritted her teeth at the woman's comments. She wanted to help Pyrrha Nikos. She was not at fault for tonight's events, but if she just walked down there, she would give her place away to Salem, so she kept listening, a hand now on her weapon. "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." Summer closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on herself. This woman was lying, right here and pinning the blame on two innocent _children_. A tear dropped from Summer's right eye, landing on her lap as her face fell. She couldn't stop herself from falling into Salem's palm as her mind kicked itself. 'This is my damn fault. If I wasn't foolish, Yang and Pyrrha would be fine. I jumped into the fray too early and I did it _alone._ This is my fault.' Her mind stopped as a picture of Ruby sitting next to her appeared in her mind. 'No. I'm here making up for my fault, I shouldn't let it control me, otherwise I'm doing what Salem wants.'

Once Summer's head cleared, she noticed a mint color haired huntress get up and start walking up the stands. The young brown skinned woman's red eyes meeting the faded silver for a moment while the woman climbed the stairs. There was no gasp or anything but Summer could _tell_ by the woman's smirk as she had been walking up that she had plans, Summer turned around, but the woman was gone, while the other woman kept talking. "Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."

Summer turned to face the screen again, she knew it was only minutes until the first wave of Grimm would arrive to wreak havoc. Just what Salem wanted. "As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" As soon as those words finished; the screens all cut to static.

The fear. The fear in the air was dense as Port and Oobleck were able to get back on the sound system. "The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck shouted, clearly towards the people in the broadcast room but clearly over the microphone as well.

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening!?" Port shouted over the sound system as the screens all turned orange, flashing the word caution as the sounds of the Colosseum's sirens started ringing. Summer had to cover her ears at that moment as they curled inward on themselves to try to stop the ringing.

" _Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner._ " the warning system had started. 'Threat Level Nine?!' Summer thought to herself as she just watched all of the stands around her start to be used as stairs as people started to flee towards the exits in a mad rush. The exact opposite of what the system said to do.

The sounds of the microphone being grabbed caught Summer's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." It was General Ironwood, Summer assumed. However; his plea was cut short as a huge slam was heard from above. Summer's eyes darted back to Pyrrha and Penny for a moment, both frozen in their spots before looking above them. There was a Nevermore right there, an easy kill honestly for herself; but with all of these students and visitors? They could get hurt badly.

* * *

 _Gods be damned I jinxed myself._ Qrow was running with Glynda to the CCT tower. _Of all things to happen. Salem's pawns have staged the impossible. Just their luck._ They entered the elevator silently as no words needed to be spoken in the moment. The door opened into Ozpin's office as they saw Ozpin was staring out of his window looking down on his campus, his life. "Oz!"

Ozpin turned to them, his cane was in his hand. "Get to the city!"

"But-?"

Ozpin's eyes had an abnormal anger behind them as he shouted. "NOW!"

Qrow gulped and nodded as he turned away running back to the elevator. As soon as the elevator dinged, he turned to Glynda. "Meet you in the city." With that Qrow transformed and took off towards the city; helping those in his path. Summer would have killed him otherwise.

* * *

"Pyrrha!" Summer's ears made her turn to face the blonde shouting at the edge of the Arena. 'Jaune, I think they said his name was?' Summer thought to herself as she watched, the blonde was being held back by his other team members. "Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Summer just watched as the Nevermore flew off the barrier upwards, the team saw it as well and the blonde took his chance while his team mate called after him. "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!"

_Crack!_

The Nevermore crashed through the barrier as it landed, blowing the boy, Pyrrha, and the remnants of Penny flying towards the wall. Summer got up to get ready to teleport in to block the attack, only for a red blur to beat her to the punch, the ball of rose petals transformed back into a woman.

Ruby.

Ruby had stabbed the Nevermore with one of Penny's swords by the looks of it. Pyrrha said something but Summer couldn't hear it, but she did hear Ruby's response to whatever Pyrrha had said. " _Leave her alone!_ " Summer knew that aura of personality anywhere, it's a reflection of her own.

The Nevermore tried to retaliate, only for a barrage of lockers to fall from the sky. Summer turned to see the other remaining students had all jumped the wall or gone the proper way into the arena and were grabbing their weapons. The Nevermore tried to stir only for the teams to all work together to kill it within moments, there was a lot of good teamwork there.

"R-Ruby. I-I'm so sorry." Summer's ears picked up on the former Mistralian Champions words, she turned to them to focus in on the conversation while her wolf ears strained themselves.

"Me too… but it _wasn't_ your fault."

The blondie spoke up next after Ruby. "She's right." The boy handed over Miló and Akoúo̱ to Ms. Nikos. "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." They all smiled for a moment before a group of Griffon Grimm screamed from above before starting to fly down. One of the students called out the name of the Grimm while the others got prepared. Eyes turned to Ruby when pleads were asked for a plan of attack. Ruby only asked one for their scroll and soon Crescent Rose had landed safely in it's locker. However a Griffon landed on it before Ruby could grab it, roaring fiercely at Ruby.

A shotgun rang out as the Griffon was hit off the locker. "Students! I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we did a-" Ruby tried to worm herself into helping fight, giving Summer a soft chuckle.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Oobleck cut off Ruby.

Ruby just nodded as she grabbed Crescent Rose. The Student teams all made their way out of the arena; though some needed more encouraging than others. As soon as Ruby was out of the arena, Port gave a mighty enthusiastical laugh. "One final match, _Barty_! Place your bets!" The two faced back to back as the Griffons swarmed them.

Summer just giggled as she jumped from her bleacher after a few moments of watching her friends fight off the Grimm, cutting in and taking one of Port's kills for herself with her sniper rifle.

"Miss Rose! What did I just say!" Oobleck shouted; not fully recognizing Summer from a distance.

Summer just laughed. "Oh I'm sorry Bart. You must have mistaken me. Miss Rose was my _maiden name._ Please refer to me as _Mrs. Branwen_."

Oobleck's glasses nearly dropped. "S-Summer you can't be alive."

Summer just rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't be, you're right. But the gods above spared me-." A Griffon came running behind her; and with a swift turn the beast turned to stone and crumbled. "As I was saying. The Gods spared me, and I'm here to learn from my mistake."

"Your mistake?" Port said, shooting another Griffon.

"Going on a mission alone." Summer said, looking around. "Oh, we've cleared them out."

Oobleck nodded at her. "Right; let's go then."

The trio made their way to an Airbus before landing in Beacon. Summer turned to them. "Where first, you two know the campus better than-." Summer's heart sank as an earthquake started to occur. "N-no."

"No?" Oobleck said worried. "What's 'no' meaning in this case."

"W-We need to get out-." Summer was stopped by her ears hurting. "Ahhh!" she dropped down in pain for a moment, trying to cover her ears. "Mountain Glenn's seal broke."

"Mountain Glenn?" Port said looking at her. "What-?"

"Vale's Wyvern has awoken." Summer said getting up as they all heard the blood curdling scream of said Grimm. "You know how the Warning System said a Nine? It's now a Ten...Or an Eleven."

Oobleck looked in horror. "We need to evacuate the students then if it's coming here!"

Summer nodded, frowning as she faced the rest of the campus. "We should, yes." The Wyvern appeared over the horizon and was flying right for the campus as they watched it swoop in and drop oil patches down.

Port gave out a mighty laugh. "Do I hear the need for the BlunderBus!"

Summer just looked at him confused. "The w-what?"

"We replaced the Field Trip Bus a few years back and Port bought the old one and has named it the BlunderBus… It's silly; I know."

Summer nodded. "Seeing his weapon is a blunderbuss, it's a little on the nose."

"I'll have you both know; the BlunderBus is one of the best vehicles on campus!"

Oobleck sighed. "Fine, we can use it, honestly we likely will have to; I don't know if we'll have enough airbuses to transport everyone, with a Wyvern flying around. They'll be needed to get all of Vale to one safe zone if the Huntsmen get it set up."

Summer nodded. "What about the tunnels? Sure we can't use those in Vale for-."

"Too risky. We had a breach of them a few weeks ago. There's no saying if they'll be viable or even not Grimm infested." Oobleck said, turning to face the City of Vale. It's sirens were still blaring loudly through the darkness.

Summer sighed. "Right; where is it."

"In the barn by the farms." Port said, smiling. "Let's go!"

The trio kept walking until they encountered white fang members attacking the other students. Oobleck looked at them. "White Fang, should of known."

"W-White Fang?" Summer's heart sank, she had _trusted_ them. "I thought they were the good guys, ya know. Like _us_?"

"Good, up until Ghira Belladonna stepped down to lead Menagerie." Port gritted his teeth as he pulled out Blowhard. "The White Fang gave up protecting the rights for all; for violence that day."

Summer frowned as a white android appeared right before them coming in with the White Fang gunners. "Great; is it a bad time to say I sold them that and others like it in a desperate attempt to get money when I arrived?" Both Oobleck and Port gave her looks of disappointment, causing her to chuckle nervously. "Hey; when you've been locked up for over ten years; you tend to trust those who you thought would have you back, back then, but it seems I misjudged them." Summer sighed as she pulled out her new Apple Slice and Strawberry Solstice, transforming them into their sickle forms. "Guess it's time to get back at them.

Summer didn't give the professors time to react before teleporting right in between some of the androids; using their weak artificial intelligence against themselves to fire upon themselves. One of the white fang turned to see, their mask blocking their expression. Guns cocked as they started to fire upon Summer and the Professors. Summer made quick work through the androids, they weren't up to the standards of most if they could be beaten by a metal rod on Merlot's Island. It took them a few minutes to disarm the goons and destroy the androids; with the final one being slammed into the gate of the Chicken coop. _Those poor chickens, they must be scared by all of this._ Summer sighed to herself before turning to see the bus being pulled out of the barn. "Wow. That's ancient looking."

"The BlunderBus is perfectly fine-" Port stopped when his scroll rang. "Yes Glynda? Oh, right; we'll be at the Cliffside Docks for it."

Oobleck turned to him. "Pete?"

"The General has ordered full evacuation of Beacon until Vale is protected. Then we can spare Huntsmen to fight the Wyvern. Us three are to make it to the Cliffside Docks to get everyone on the airbuses to get to the safety zone in Vale.

Summer nodded. "Alright." Port opened the door and waved for Oobleck and Summer to get on, some of the seats had been taken out, mainly around the back exit door, but still could sit a few teams of students. The BlunderBus turned on and was soon at the down ramp from the Cliffside Docks to the main road back to Vale. The first few of the airbuses had already arrived, as well plenty of the students.

"How many wounded." Oobleck said looking around when Professor Mulberry came running up.

:Oh thank goodness you two are alright; really glad you got out of the Amity Arena alright."

"Harold." Port's tone was colder as he spoke. "How many students have been wounded so far?"

Harold gulped. "From the ones reported leaving the Amity Arena last, Ms. Rose is still missing after opening the door of an Airbus mid flight and jumping out. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie both suffered bad rib damage from a rogue Atlas Paladin on the school grounds. Miss Nikos and Mr. Arc are both missing after Ms. Valkyrie reported them going with Headmaster Ozpin for something. There are plenty of visitor students also missing in action. Finally, Ms. Xiao Long has lost her arm, in an attempt to help out Ms. Belladonna with a White Fang member."

Everyone gasped at that final one, Summer tried to hold tears back, as Port turned to speak to the crowds forming. "That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!"

Oobleck joined him in shouting as Summer sat down, now unable to hold back her tears. The thoughts of her losing her daughter on this night was too much to handle. A voice cut Summer's mind off guard. "What?!" Summer looked up; eyes watery but she could make out Ruby standing over with the other students. A small tear dropped as Summer brushed her eyes, trying to listen into the conversation. "I'll find them... I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." Summer could only assume her daughter meant Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc, both still absent. Summer just watched Ruby fade into the darkness as she and Weiss Schnee ran back to the campus.

"Summer." Summer looked up to see Oobleck standing there. "I've just got a report from a returning airbus that the Helipad at Vale's Hospital is being overloaded, and is refusing airbuses to land at the hospital. We're going to need to drive Ms. Xiao Long to the Hospital; will you join us?"

Summer hesitated for a few moments before nodding. "Yes. I will make sure Yang makes it there. Safe."

Oobleck smiled. "That's good. Peter's carrying her over right now." They both heard Port cough and they turned. There resting in his hands was Yang, her arm bleeding still though a bandaid was trying to hold it in. Behind him was a bunch of the students. "Please; all get on board, but if you think you don't need medical; please stay with me and take an airbus to Vale."

Most of the students climbed on as Yang was slowly lifted down onto a seat of the bus. "Do you want to take care of her?" Port asked Summer, his expression a little bleak.

"Yes. I want to-" Summer's heart stopped when she saw it. A sudden flash had erupted from the top of the Beacon Tower. The whole world was engulfed into a white void in seconds.

* * *

Another robot down. Qrow looked up from the wires as his eyes caught wind of a Creep creeping up on him. He pulled Harbinger out of the wreckage of the robot and started firing upon the approaching Grimm before deciding to just slash it. As the smoke cleared he turned to Glynda and tried to look hopeful. "Another one gone."

"Great." Glynda said as she tried to repair a building. Qrow, can you get on top of the building to see if there's any other Grimm in this block?"

Qrow nodded as he transformed into his bird form, it had just been him and Glynda there so he figured it was safe. He bolted up the wall to the roof and transformed back. "Nothing by the looks-!" Qrow stopped talking as he saw something he never wanted to see.

The lights of a Silver Eyed Warrior pulling off their ability.

Harbinger dropped with a clang as he fell to his knees. "N-No!" Qrow's hand pounded into the roof as a tear dropped, he had never wanted to see this light again.

Glynda heard his plea and could only look up, unable to see the light. "Qrow?!"

"I have to _go_ , Glynda." Qrow picked up Harbinger and looked over the ledge to look at Glynda. "I _won't_ be back." Without another word, Qrow took off in his corvid form, heading towards Beacon Academy. The thoughts of Ruby being injured flooded his mind mid flight. 'Gods be damned we-I already lost Summer to this; I can not lose Ruby, not tonight.' Qrow thought to himself as he flew towards his own cursed fate.

If a Grimm tried to attack him in his flight; he would merely transform back and pull out Harbinger in it's scythe form, slicing through the Grimm's wing or something before flying on. He flew under the broken arches and around the shattered courtyard statue. Qrow flew right through the main building up the CCT Tower's remains. Clearly a fight had taken place here beforehand. He stopped himself when he saw Ruby. She was resting unconscious on the tile of Ozpin's office. He looked around a moment, his eyes settling on the armor pieces formerly adored by Pyrrha Nikos just sitting down on the floor before Ruby. Pyrrha's weapon laid cracked and spread out across the floor discarded.

Qrow just unhooked his own cape, wrapping Ruby into it; dropping the pieces of Pyrrha's armor and weaponry into the cape. "It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya." Qrow said to Ruby as he put Ruby in his lap, fully crying as he put a hand on her forehand and rubbed her hair a moment.

He sighed as he got up, picking her up. "Let's get you home, ok?" Knowing he wouldn't get a reply he took a breath, turning around to stare right at the frozen in stone Wyvern. "You know, you did a good job for your first time… but the cost of doing it… clearly was the loss of a friend, wasn't it kiddo."

Qrow just turned to the sight of the remains of the elevator before looking over the edge to see a white haired woman at the bottom fighting off Grimm, most of them frozen in stone like the Wyvern. "You know, I'm doing this for you kiddo." Qrow said as he walked off the edge.

Qrow landed with a soft tap, opening his eyes he saw the woman staring at Ruby. "You _know_ , if I hadn't looked up in time that would have really hurt right?"

"Weiss Right?" Qrow said, sighing. "I knew full well, that my aura would have broken, when I walked off. Ruby's fine… she's just going to need some time to rest."

"What did she do and how did you even get up there in the first place?!" Weiss screamed at Qrow, causing him to scoff.

"You want to know? I flew. It's a part of my semblance." Qrow lied, knowing it was gonna bite him later on in life but he didn't care. "For Ruby here… it's complicated, and well, while I know just what exactly she just did… it isn't my thing to tell, it's _hers._ "

"What do you mean?!"

Qrow scoffed. "Read a book sometime Ice Queen. I'm sure you can find your headmaster's Compendium of Fairy Tales somewhere for sale; hell, I'm sure you could just ask him for a copy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Qrow scoffed as they started to walk. "I said you need to read. May I suggest to you, the _Warrior of the Woods_?" That shut her up as they walked towards the Cliffside Docks. When they arrived there was only a bus left, there leaning onto it was Doctor Oobleck. "Huh, oh hey Bart."

Oobleck had clearly had a tiring day based on his expression. "We saw that light, is Miss Rose ok, where are Miss Nikos and Mister Arc?"

Weiss looked down, a tear falling to the pavement below. "Jaune's in Vale."

"And-".

Qrow scoffed at Oobleck's attempt of asking where Pyrrha was. "Gone." Qrow surveilled the rest of the bus, noticing Yang without her arm. "Were you guys waiting on us?"

Oobleck nodded. "After seeing that light; we figured we would wait, we sent off all the other Airbuses." Oobleck looked one last time at their surroundings. "It's just us, get in both of you."

Qrow got onboard and sat Ruby down across from Yang, who was being attended to by someone. Weiss sat down next to Blake, hoping to calm her teammate. Port spoke up as Oobleck closed the door and walked around to enter through the main door. "Welcome aboard Qrow and Ms. Schnee to _the BlunderBus!_ Please hold on!" Port closed the door and turned on the bus. Slowly the bus roared into action and turned away from Beacon the figure attending to Yang turned around and Qrow's heart stopped. Time worn eyes for the first proper time in forever reunited, the woman helping Yang had eyes Qrow could never forget.

_Eyes of Silver._

* * *

Summer tried not to stare at Yang as she tended to her. She was still asleep as they were riding back to Vale from Beacon Academy. Summer did not know the full story about how Yang lost her arm but knew she had to have lost it protecting her friend; that's all that mattered.

She looked around at the other people on the bus still. Most of the students were huddled together with a partner, if she recalled the names right: Ren and Nora were hugging each other, while Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna were trying to side hug each other, trying to comfort the other. It had been a stressful day for them all.

Summer sighed to herself as she just glanced around a little more. She was out of her comfort zone by a long shot, but these seemed to be her daughters' friends. 'Self alienation.' Summer thought to herself. She looked down at Yang and slowly grabbed Yang's hand. She knew Yang wouldn't recognize her; hell Ruby didn't. Summer's other hand rested beside Yang, and after a few moments, Summer just started to sing a song she used to sing to Yang and Ruby as babies.

" _Don't worry, I've got you; nothing will ever harm you. I'm close by, I'll stay here; through all things, I will be near_."

Ears started to perk up as Summer kept singing; first Weiss's then Ren's.

" _Close your eyes,don't you cry. Love's around you; in time, you'll fly._ "

Then Blake's and then Nora's after Ren nudged her to listen in, Oobleck had also turned to listen, and Port would look back every now and again.

" _Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm._ " Finally Qrow turned to listen in; at least making a sign he was, Summer kept singing. " _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold._ "

Summer opened her eyes to look at Yang; she noticed Yang's grasp on her hand had tightened during the song, which caused Summer to smile meekly.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._ Summer looked back to see Qrow giving her a cocky smile as he clapped, the jerk. "You've got a nice singing voice, _Miss_." Qrow spoke out, clearly holding out the true ending of the comment.

Summer blushed, "T-thank you. I used to sing for my daughters back when they were little, always bringing joy to their faces. I just figured you all could use a little bit of singing to lift the mood a little tonight."

"I'll be the second to commend you on your voice." Everyone turned to Weiss. "I might be a great singer myself, but you've got talent, Miss."

Summer just smiled. "Only doing what a mother should for others."

"Speaking of mothers." Weiss kept talking. "Don't think that none of us have not noticed your resemblance to our friend Ruby." Blake joined her by nodding.

 _Shit, they're quite perceptive._ Summer turned away from Weiss and Blake to look at Ruby, staring at her daughter's sleeping face for a few. "Oh, I guess _we do_ look similar. I can't say I've never met Ruby before, I met her yesterday in the Beacon Forge." Summer gave a soft giggle after speaking. "She reminds me of my daughter, alright. And I believe, after tonight, I think I'm gonna have to go see her." Summer just took a breath, she knew she was just stalling them, and figured they knew too. Their expressions showed they were not amused by her actions. Summer knew she could not just straight up admit to them that yes; _the Summer Rose_ was still alive, at least, not just yet . "I will admit the resemblance between me and your friend is quite spectacular, but I can not say for sure if she's related to me."

That seemed to make them contempt as neither questioned her further for the rest of the ride to Vale. She lost grip of Yang's hand as Port came around to pick her up and take her in. She watched him take her while Qrow picked up Ruby and carefully took her inside as well. Sure enough the others scattered from the bus; leaving Summer alone, again.

"I heard Oz talked to you." Summer looked up to see Qrow carrying his cape still, that cocky smile still adoring his face. "Hey."

Summer looked back down as the bus shifted a little with Qrow sitting down next to her, she wanted to speak but as she opened her mouth she lost her voice.

"I was being serious _Summer_. You do have a nice singing voice." Qrow said putting a hand on top of Summer's. "Please speak to me."

"Merlot had me-".

Qrow sighed as he scooted in. "I figured. Oz didn't know this but when I learned of Ruby's discovery of his island… I looked at each and every file sent to Oz. _Without_ his permission, as I wanted to know what _she_ was cooking up." Qrow scoffed. "Mutated Grimm and a captive Silver Eyed Warrior. Didn't take two and two to put together when you showed up at the Vytal Festival."

Summer nodded. "I-I saw you fight the Schnee woman, Winter I believe?"

"Winter Schnee, one of his top attack dogs-I mean specialists, Winter seems to work better alone which is why she's not an Ace-Op."

Summer chuckled. "I remember getting asked, as an Atlesian, to join the Military but I declined. If I had been one of those women in the Military, I'd've shot myself my now."

Qrow just laughed. "I told him that myself straight to his face! But if you had been one of those women; they…" Qrow paused to take a look at her. "You would likely never have been told about _her_."

Summer nodded. "I made a foolish mistake back then, one I should have told you about. I'm only here as _she_ took pity on me and threw me to her experimental scientist. But no, I was a fool and high off being a protective mother then. I figured I would be enough to take her down." Summer paused. "I wasn't the _first_ to do it either."

Qrow sighed, his softened red eyes blinking a little at her before speaking. "Well you're here now, that's what-."

"It's not right though, I _should_ be dead Qrow." Summer said to him, tearing up. "I failed you and Ruby-." Summer felt warmth as Qrow just hugged her, wrapping himself around her.

"I don't care, you're here." Summer kept crying as Qrow comforted her, when the tears dried up, Qrow spoke. "So, what's your gameplan, or rather were, shortstack."

"I-I was gonna wait a little while before trying to contact you. R-Ruby; there's no way I could tell her why I disappeared but after tonight… she _needs_ to know about _her._ " Qrow nodded so Summer kept talking. "I-I think it's best though if I just… go my own way for a while. I think I want to say hi to Kali and live at our place for a while to think of what to do."

Qrow shrugged. "I have a feeling Ruby will want to go to Haven when she wakes up, right now she needs to rest. So do you want to just meet there?"

Summer nodded. "I don't know how long the boat trip will be; but I'll try to make it to Haven, just wait for me Stilts."

"Mr. Branwen, you can come see your nieces now." a voice rang as one of the Nurses walked out of the Hospital doors.

Qrow sighed. "That's my cue. I love you Summer; don't you forget that."

Summer smiled as she kissed him. "I-I love you too. See you in Haven, I promise." Qrow got up and left while Summer sat for a bit before getting up and walking to the docks by herself. She couldn't stop herself from crying, but she knew she had to keep walking. She had promised to reunite Qrow at Haven, and until then, she had to prepare. With Strawberry Solstice and Apple Slice in her hand she walked up to the boat she had stolen and grabbed her outfits and any belongings she had and left it. It could sink for all she cared now.

She walked to the public docks to get a ship out of Vale, eventually settling onto the S.S. Pride. She sat in her bedroom on the ship looking out to Vale and towards Beacon, where the tower lay in ruins still. In the low hanging mist of the hazy dark morning, she could make out other faunus and humans joining her for the journey; including some of the students such as Blake.

Summer smiled to herself, she was going to learn from Kali and her husband what happened to the White Fang and after that. Home. Qrow. _Ruby_. She pushed herself away from them this time, but when her purpose and his fate let them paths cross again? Well it'll be a brand new day for her, and after that? Well after all the reveals, she'll stick by Qrow's side until the end.


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with how this story came out in the end. This started as a simple reboot of one of my other fanfics, but since then has spiralled into its own being. I am grateful to all the readers who have stuck around to read this story, and my beta readers the most; mainly [Riggy_Minus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus). Without comments and feedback, this story would not be the way it is now, but I wouldn't have it any other way: I'm proud of Echoes of the Past.

* * *

Yang just smiled to herself as she finished painting on the purple details into her new robotic arm. She had spray painted it yellow earlier in the morning and it glistened in the morning rays. Wiping some sweat off her brow she just smiled to herself. Her attention turned however to the car garage as she walked over and lifted up the door. It groaned but opened revealing a yellow bike: Bumblebee. She recalled that Uncle Qrow had somehow fought through Beacon's swarms of Creeps and Griffons to rescue it for her. She was lucky now that he had done that for her.

She stood there for a few seconds, taking in the raw emotion and power of every memory that resurfaced upon seeing the bike. Her buying it; to dropping outside of Juniors with a mission. To picking up Ruby at the Police station that very night. To her riding with Neptune to track down Torchwick for Blake. Yang had to shake her head at those memories returning now. She didn't want them.

Blake had made her own choice. _She ran_. Yang pulled out her map. It was a map of Anima with a few key locations marked out: Higanbana, Mistral itself, and a circle. Qrow had given this map to her with the circle, his words coming back to her. _If your mother is anywhere, she's here._

She stared at it for a moment, remembering how she had circled Higanbana after receiving a letter from Ruby mailed from the city, when a knock on the garage caught her attention. She turned around; Ember Celica aimed, until she realized who it was.

"I never said you were ready." Her father; Taiyang Xiao Long, spoke out as he leaned against the garage door track, his arms crossed.

Yang tried to hold back a scoff. "Oh yeah? Are you going to stop me dad?" She then started to pull Bumblebee into the morning sunshine. It was a little dusty, but a few minutes of washing should clean it right up.

Taiyang chuckled at the thought. "Nope. Our last fight made me sore, I would just flop over if I tried to fight you right now." He loosened his arms a little. "I just… wanted a better goodbye than what your sister gave me, although I am happy she's sending letters when she can."

"Yep." Yang said as she started the water to give Bumblebee the wash, trying to keep up with her father's talking. "Yeah, I don't think she should have done that; but she also did it to keep it a secret."

Taiyang sighed, clearly not liking how she had worded that. "Secrets… yeah. I figured that's why she did that."

"What do you mean dad?" Yang said looking up from Bumblebee for a moment.

"She got that from her mother for sure. Summer kept a lot of secrets about herself, most of them even from me for the longest time. She kept parts of herself hidden behind a mask sometimes; when talking about herself. She would easily try to help people and learn their secrets to help them, but… when it came to her own? There was one secret she kept from me for nearly ten years, and I don't doubt her secret keeping wasn't compounded by what your former headmaster told us about her Silver Eyes."

Yang sighed. "Yeah…" those words reminded her of the videos appearing on the local CCT every now and again of a bright silvery-white flash of light at the CCT tower at Beacon. One time she had asked her father what he thought of it; she ended up learning about the Silver Eyes from him, and why they were important.

"So; I have to ask this of you as well Yang." Taiyang said changing the subject. "Where are you going?"

"Huh?" Yang said not looking up from Bumblebee. "Where am I going?" She knew the rough idea but it still could use work.

"Yep. I know for a fact, your Uncle has told you where your mom is these days, despite me asking him not to tell you. I know you've been searching again for her and that you want to see her in person."

"So what if I do want to see my _mother_." Yang scoffed at her father, who just stepped backwards from the aggression, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"I didn't say I'm here to stop you or sway you from doing that." Taiyang sighed as he relaxed his arms again before throwing Yang a rag. "I am not here to stop you Yang. You told me you were an adult, this is now your choice Yang. But she isn't the only person you could go after. We both know your sister is likely at Mistral itself by now. So I ask again, my sunny little dragon: Where are you going?"

Yang just laughed. "I think I'm actually going to say goodbye to Madame Mallari first. Saying goodbye to her will give me some time to think."

Taiyang smiled at her as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go say hello then to her, I'm going to walk Zwei down to the harbor then. You want to meet at the Ferry afterwards?"

Yang smiled meekly. "Sure dad."

It was a little while longer until Bumblebee was all cleaned and fired up. Yang got onboard and just slightly smiled as she looked back at her childhood home. Fond childhood memories flooded back to her of her and Ruby training here, a few of Summer baking for her and Ruby as well returned, but they were stringed between memories of Ruby and herself playing as kids and all the times Uncle Qrow visited.

Yang sighed. She knew she didn't know when she was going to come back here, but it is time to leave the coop once more. She got on Bumblebee and drove away; glancing back before so often to look at the house as it disappeared into the woods.

It did not take long for Yang to arrive at Madame Mallari's house, coming to a stop at the stables, hopping off Bumblebee to look around for a moment. She walked inside and saw it was still as clean as she had left it a few weeks ago, with Mallari's horse happily in its stall and a few chickens wandering around. She eventually arrived at Madame Mallari's garden, finding the owner herself sitting on her bench. "Madame Mallari?"

The elderly lady looked up. "Ah, welcome back Yang. I don't have any chores for you today though."

"I know. Can I sit for a moment?" Yang said, trying to smile.

"Sure dearly." Madame moved over so Yang could sit down, her hair was down for once, lacking the bandana she normally wore. Yang noticed her hair was an elderly silverly-white. "Is something bothering you?"

Yang shook her head. "N-No, it's just that, I think I'm ready." She lifted her arm to show Mallari that her robotic arm had been repainted a nice golden shade of yellow. "Ready to go on my journey again."

Mallari smiled at her softly like a grandmother would. "So you think you're ready to go out and that your recuperation is complete?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah.. and now I have a lot of work to do; I can't just fly to Anima rig-."

"Anima?!" Mallari said looking at her with a shocked expression. "Deary, it will nearly take three months to get from here to Domremy, and then you have to worry about the ferry or a ship getting you across…-"

"I have a bike, Ms. Mallari." Yang said grinning a little. "That will cut the time I need to get to Anima by months."

"I thought I heard a car or something roll up." Mallari said grinning softly.

"Yep-." Yang trailed off for a moment thinking over her plans. "-and now I've got work to do, a long way away."

"It will always be a journey, Yang. Journeys are never a chore done, nor a task completed." Mallari said, taking Yang's left hand into her own. "You have a right to your anger and trauma, but not a right to surrender the battle against yourself." She looked up to Yang with her little brown eyes.

Yang sighed. "'And through it has never been fair, you are and will always have to be your own healer.'" Yang said repeating something Madame Mallari had told her on Yang's first day doing chores for her.

Mallari got up from the bench. "Come dear, I've got something for you." The two walked to the stables and Mallari pulled out a box, not too small, not too big, just right to fit into Yang's camping bag. "Here. To help you along the way."

Yang watched as Mallari opened it, it was full of vials and herbs. Yang noticed an engraving on the box. "'Physician, Heal Thyself'?" She asked, a little confused by the meaning.

Mallari smiled as she closed the box and handed it to Yang. "Yep; to heal yourself or to flavor your cooking, which you father told me is worse than your bark." She teased as Yang brought her into a hug.

"Thank you for this Madame Mallari, thank you for today." She paused. "No, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome dear; you are welcome to come back whenever you wish. Just do not forget that your journey is really just beginning."

Yang broke the hug and nodded. "Yep. I've got a long road ahead, better catch up to my dad before leaving. Goodbye Madame Mallari."

As Yang got on Bumblebee she heard Madame reply. "Goodbye, Yang Xiao Long."

As Yang drove to the harbor she just kept thinking of what Madame Mallari and her father had told her, as the smell of the ocean grew ever stronger in her nose as she finally stopped at the ferry dock and saw her dad and Zwei waiting for her. Zwei barked happily as he saw Yang pull up.

The first thing Yang did was get off Bumblebee and hug Taiyang for a few moments. "I'm gonna miss you, dad." Yang said smiling.

"I'll miss you too, my sunny little dragon. Yang." Taiyang said, replying to her comment. "Go say hi for me to your sister and uncle."

"And what if I go see _mom_."

Taiyang took a breath and spoke softly. "If you go see your mom, say hi for me as well."

Yang nodded as she broke the hug at the sound of a ferry horn. "I need to get set to leave."

Taiyang smiled meekly at his daughter. "Go.-" he stopped. "Here, wait." He pulled out a pamphlet out of his back pocket. "You should be able to catch the S.S. Pride at Domremy, say hi to the captain if you catch it, he's the father of a best friend of mine.".

Yang nodded. "Will do dad." She turned to walk to get everything sorted out and came back a few minutes later as the ferry finished unloading. "Well...Goodbye dad."

"Goodbye Yang, take care of yourself." Taiyang said as he held Zwei, who barked happily as Yang got back on Bumblebee and just gave them a thumbs up before driving into the ferry, she looked back one last time to see her father waving to her.

Yang returned the wave before getting off Bumblebee, before walking up top, looking around a little as the ferry departed. She kept waving until she could no longer see her father on the dock. She turned her attention to the pamphlet and looked at the photo of the ship and smiled. It would take her a few days to get to Domremy to catch up with the ship but at least she was on her way now. That's all that mattered.

* * *

The sounds of a baby crying echoed through the hospital on a special day. It was Halloween, and while most children were out trick or treating; one toddler sat on her father's lap in a waiting room. Lilac eyes grew red, she couldn't speak yet but her father knew it was the crying angering her. "There, there, my sunny little dragon. If we're lucky that's the sounds of your cousin yelling." He rubbed her back and just waited for the answer.

In the room itself, there was a very tired Wolf faunus with black hair ending in red tips. Her silver eyes tired but she seemed happy as the doctor spoke. "It's a girl."

Another man in the room sighed, as he took another pill. He crouched down to the wolf faunus's eye level, his red eyes staring at her. "How are you feeling, Summer?"

"Tired, but proud, how are you holding up, Qrow? That's the fifth aura suppression pill you've taken since we got here."

Qrow just looked at his wife. "Well, I gotta keep my semblance from triggering here."

The doctor pulled up a pink bundle. "Mrs. Rose, do you wish to hold her first?"

Summer nodded, opening up her arms to welcome the addition of her and Qrow's family, hearing the door click as the doctor left to get a nurse for testing. She looked down at the pink bundle and moved the blanket a little, noticing their daughter's lack of wolf ears in her black and red hair, before turning to her husband. "Look, no ears, Qrow, you know how rarely that happens?"

"Yeah, normally she would get your trai-." Qrow was staring down at their daughter and just stopped talking, his mouth gasping a little as a tear fell. Summer turned to see what was wrong and her heart dropped. Staring back at her were eyes of Silver, like her own.

Qrow eventually took a second to regain himself with a few breaths. "Well then… I can't believe-."

Summer stopped him right there: she knew exactly where his mind was going with that line of thought. "You can't believe what?" Summer looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "For all we know Qrow, Silver Eyes could have been the more dominant of the two. We took a gamble and now we know, don't even try to think this is your fault."

"B-but-"

"But nothing Qrow." Summer said, the anger in her voice rising slowly. "Now… before the doctor and nurses return, we need to name her, together."

Qrow scoffed. "Seeing as she has your eyes, Sum. I want her to take your last name. I do not want her cursed with mine, alright?"

Summer smiled. "Of course, I understand. How about Ruby? I've had that name on the brain for a few weeks now."

"Ruby huh?" Qrow said looking down at the little infant. "Yeah. Ruby. I actually like the sound of that, better than a bird."

Summer giggled as she looked down to her bright eyed daughter. "Ruby Rose, our little _silbernerengelchen_."

"Yeah…" Qrow trailed off, also looking at Ruby. "I think I'm gonna call her something like 'petal'."

"Fair enough Qrow, do you want to hold her? It's not fair if I'm the only one to hold her." Summer tried to beam as she lifted Ruby up in her little bundle, offering her to Qrow.

Qrow hesitated for a moment, but relented and slowly picked Ruby up into his own hands. He could only smile softly as Ruby yawned a little and stretched a hand out. Qrow returned the gesture by allowing her to grip his finger. "No matter what; she's our little petal, Summer."

"Yeah, no matter what; you're going to be here to raise her, right?" Summer said, staring at her husband and daughter, still clearly shaken by how long after Yang's birth that Raven left Taiyang. :I-I just don't want to have Ruby without her father."

"Until I die, Ruby will have me protecting her." Qrow said smiling as he looked down to see Ruby had fallen asleep in his arms. He sat down in the chair he had pulled out earlier and just used his other hand to hold Summer's for her. "Well; too bad she won't be able to go to our house yet."

Summer giggled. "Nope, not for a little while at least, a shame as we picked a great spot in Mistral for us to raise her." Summer sighed. "I'm gonna have to tell my mom soon that she's born, she and my dad will want to see her, and I think you said Tai's here?"

Qrow nodded as he rocked Ruby a little in his arm. "Tai and Yang are in a waiting room, they have been for an hour or so. Why do you want me to get them for you?"

Summer smiled a little bit more. "When you're tired of holding Ruby, ok? They can wait until then. Qrow just nodded to reply to that as they sat in bliss; both of them watching their young daughter rest in Qrow's arm until she fell asleep on them. "You think she'll have your natural magic?"

"What, my transformation magic? I doubt it with how she got your eyes, Shortstack. Yang has the chance to have the inert magic but I don't really want to go out and train her to find out, not without Tai's permission-." Qrow paused. "-and when they're older, I do not want tiny chicks running through our houses."

Summer just grinned. "You know, the song 'Gold'?" Qrow nodded. "I sang it a few nights ago to Yang as a lullaby and Ruby responded as well; so I really hope she'll like me singing it to her and Yang every night."

Qrow just laughed a little. "I heard that, you've got a nice singing voice, and if Ruby got it? She easily could have a life as a singer."

Summer blinked, then just turned a bright red and blushed. "M-maybe with a little training Qrow, but well, that's her choice. We can not force hobbies onto her."

"Of course Sum, I wasn't saying that, was I?-" Qrow stopped as his scroll rang. He pulled it out and looked to see it was Tai calling, he answered with one hand as he tried to hand Ruby off to Summer before getting up. "Yeah Tai?"

"Yang keeps crying put here, is her cousin born yet?"

Qrow just smiled as he spoke into the scroll. "It's a girl, we named her Ruby Rose, Taiya-."

"T-that's wonderful, is she a faunus or?" Qrow could tell it was on speaker as Yang pounding on the wall was heard in the background.

"Nope; she's a rare case of being human, but… she has silver eyes, Tai." Qrow eventually answered for his brother in law.

"Oh." Any happiness in Taiyang's voice dropped as he realized what that meant. "Oh no. Well can we come see her so I can take Yang home for the night before the last ferry stops?"

Qrow chuckled. "Yeah, come on up we're in room 11512."

"11512, alright, see you in a few." with the sound of a click Qrow put down the scroll and turned to look at Ruby. His little Silver Eyed Warrior, he could not wait for when she grew up. To see the person she grew up to be.

* * *

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted as her body shot up, she looked at her surroundings, she was on a couch in Mistral by the looks of it.

"Ahhh!" a voice came from behind her before a loud thud was heard. She tried to see who it was but the voice came to her. "Hey Ruby." It was Jaune, standing there in just his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie and jeans. No armor to be seen. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt, like my head took a full on explosion. Please tell me I didn't blow up again."

"No?" Jaune said as Ruby sighed a sigh of relief. "You did kinda uh go white? There was an eruption of silvery-white that came out of your eyes while we were fighting the Nuckelavee."

"The what?- Ren, Nora, my Uncle Qrow! Are they all ok?"

"Qrow's getting medical treatment still, but we're all fine, I'm just glad you're ok Ruby." Jaune said, helping to lift Ruby into a sitting position on the couch.

"T-thank you." Ruby said, trying to smile. "So where's your armor?"

"Oh my armor? I put it in the room I'm sharing with Ren and Nora." Jaune said, putting on a grin before continuing to speak. "This is Qrow's house by the way."

"H-how did you find out?"

"As soon as we got to the hospital he refused to enter until he told us the address and where the key was." Jaune spoke. "There's room for you to have your own room, and another two rooms still, must be a fortune to keep this house, but it seems like a proper house for a family."

"A family huh." Ruby said looking at him. "Never thought of my uncle to be a family man, and to have a house here- oh no." Ruby stopped talking before gasping. She looked around, noticing that, yes, the place looked like a family home, a little dusty though. "Poor Uncle Qrow, must have been quite far in a relationship when his lover died or left him, either way due to his semblance. As there's no way he would have just bought this for missions in Mistral."

"Nope; there's a balcony and a fighting room downstairs as well Ruby, the kitchen's even flourished with multiple sets of silver and dishware. Me, Ren, and Nora have concluded that he must have either bought most of them with the house or that he at some point shared this house with a lover. Though Nora did suggest, as he's named after a crow, perhaps he's just grabbed most of it in good bargain sales but I doubt it."

"Yeah…" Ruby said looking up. "Where is he?"

"Your uncle is still at the hospital, want us to come with you, to make sure you're ok?" Jaune asked, a little concerned as Ruby got up from the couch.

"I-Yes." Ruby said getting up. "I don't know the way to the hospital so I would like that, actually Jaune."

"Then let's go." He turned to look at a door. "Hey Nora, Ruby's up! We're gonna go see if her uncle's up!"

"Alright; take care! Tell him we said hi!" Nora shouted from the room.

Jaune smiled as he went to open the door, as he led Ruby to the Mistral Hospital. It wasn't a long wall; and Ruby just was in awe of how the city looked, the fact it was all focused along two valley walls was a test to the founders. Eventually the duo arrived at the Mistral Hospital. Ruby opened the door and rushed to the reception desk. "Uh hi; is Qrow Branwen awake yet?" Ruby asked the receptionist.

The receptionist looked at her, then to Jaune. "Just take a seat, you two."

Jaune had to nearly drag Ruby by her cloak back to the seating area to sit down. They sat for a few minutes when a woman came up to them. "Hi; are you two the ones waiting for Mr. Branwen?"

Ruby got up instantly. "Yep! That's me! Is he alright? Is he awake?!"

Jaune sighed. "Ruby just got here Madame Xahn."

Madame Xakn nodded. "Alright, I understand. Mr. Branwen is currently resting, you can wait in the hospital while waiting for him."

"Oh…" Ruby said, frowning. "I-I was hoping to see him."

"I understand young miss, perhaps though to kill some time? May I suggest walking through our garden? It's one of the best in Remnant."

Ruby looked to Jaune, smiling. "You want to go Jaune?"

Jaune's expression shifted from worried to happy. "You know what, sure I can go to the garden for a bit."

The trio walked to the open gardens, with Ruby noticing first that the so-called garden was a maze. "It looks awfully big, Madame Xahn."

"Big journeys and small, all begin with a single step, young lady." Madame Xahn answered.

Jaune chuckled a little at that. "When you say it like that, you make it sound a lot bigger."

"And a little spooky." Ruby added onto Jaune's comment.

"Haha well." Madame Xahn looked at the two as the duo started to walk in. "Be careful though, watch out for the flowers… their perfume can be intense."

"Intense?" Jaune said, taking a whiff of the air. "Oh."

"But who knows? You may even find someone to guide you." Madame Xahn said as she turned to walk back in the building.

Jaune just stared at Ruby. "Got any idea what she means?"

"Nope." Ruby said smiling. "Let's go." With that Ruby ran into the garden, unable to hear Jaune's shouts behind her. Ruby eventually stopped to think once she got deeper into the maze. Something wasn't sitting well for her, the journey was done right? They had made it to Mistral, safe. Sure, Uncle Qrow got poisoned, Jaune's been a little quiet here and there. Ren and Nora have not been themselves ever since they left Higanbana. Ruby sighed to herself as she felt the sweet perfume from the roses get in her nose.

'Yang may still be mad at me, and Weiss and Blake… I miss them so much, but who am I without them or Ren, Nora, and Jaune?' Ruby thought to herself as she wandered the maze. When there had been a task before her, the method of one step after the other, one foot in front of the other, it didn't hurt so much. But now?

_Breathe._

A shiver went down Ruby's spine, she croaked out a "H-hello?" nervously as she listened to it.

_Waiting is often hardest. Standing still can be the wisest move._

Ruby listened in, this wasn't Jaune she was hearing, she could figure that much, as it sounded like a woman. "Is someone there?" Ruby asked out loud as she heard a rustle from the bushes. Ruby looked down to see a figure reminiscent of the ones she had made with Yang as a kid. "Yang?!" Ruby shouted, turning around.

_Who speaks? Your sister? A Raven? The songbird in the egg that never hatched at all?_

Ruby thought she caught a glimpse of golden hair around a bush after hearing the voice again. "Yang!" Ruby turned around the bush to reveal a field of sunflowers. "Yang… please?" She looked at the sunflowers and just sighed. "I-I can't do this alone. Huntresses… We're not supposed to be alone. You and me… and all our friends.. We're not meant to be alone."

Ruby turned to another wall, but instead of the roses or sunflowers, instead there were just Belladonna flowers.

_Oh child… you are not alone. No one is ever truly alone._

Was she going crazy? "I can't lose another team…" Ruby questioned herself. She loved RNJR and her mind was full of thoughts of them breaking up; something she didn't want.

_You won't_.

Ruby turned to the next wall, there were now Myrten Asters in bloom on the wall of bush. "I-I can't fight these battles by myself!" she shouted, on the brink of tears.

_Perhaps not. But what you can do and who you are… These are two very different things._

Ruby kept walking, eventually finding herself in a grove in front of three doors painted up in gold, black, and white.

_For you to continue on, I wish you to know these things: Failure is not a failing._

She kept walking past them as three birds came in front of her,shocking none were chickens though, still those three colors as the door. 'Is this symbolism for my friends?' Ruby thought to herself.

_Do not mistake what yields for what is weak._

Ruby looked up to see a towering oak tree at the center of the grove, at one edge of the tree rested a pond, filled with lotuses. The pond's edges were dotted by columbines. Ruby noticed under the other side of the tree was a field of yellow daffodils. She sat down under the oak tree after looking out upon the rest of the garden, before sighing a little.

_Fire is no one's friend._ Ruby looked up to see a little red bird talking to her. _The dead are not always gone._

Ruby spoke up once more. "Okay… well." Ruby looked around and up back at the bird. "One of those is self-contradictory, two of them are obviously untrue and one of them sounds like it would get you in a lot of hot water in, say engineering or bridge-building or well anything that requires structural integrity to, you know, _not die_." Ruby rolled her eyes. "And yet, here I am… again… talking to a bird.. Again."

_You grieve, Ruby Rose, Huntress and storyteller. You fear you need a quest to keep you whole. You feel you need your friends more than they need you. This is not a flaw. It is a terrible thing, to be defined by other people._

Ruby just watched as she got up that the walls started to fade inward on herself, panicking as she didn't bring Crescent Rose she just watched as they closed in.

_You miss them. But know you are not incomplete without them. No person is lesser for being alone. They may bring forth the best in you but that best still belongs to you._

Ruby took a breath and breathed in. 'No. I'm not broken without the people I love. But I choose them. Like they choose me. Over, and over, and over. Ren, Nora, and Jaune? _They're my team._ They chose me, and I'll never love them any less.' She started to sprint through the walls using her semblance. 'I have something I want _you_ to know, little bird, sometimes, the way out: is through.' Ruby looked around, she had made her way back to the start of the maze. "Where am?" she stopped when she fully realized where she was. "Oh." A soft squawk caught her attention as the red bird dropped something in her hand.

Ruby looked at it in the sunlight, it was a little red stone. "It's just a little red stone, or maybe a piece of old sea glass? What have I been doing out here?" Ruby looked at it then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Finally I found you Ruby,-" Ruby turned around to see Jaune holding onto the rose bushes. "I've been searching the whole maze for you. Did you at least have fun in there and clear your head."

Ruby nodded. "Y-yeah, did you see the oak tree?" Ruby asked, unsure what she saw was real or not.

"Yeah! It was the first thing I found while looking for you, I sat on the bench for a few minutes waiting to see when you would get there. The gardener here has really worked nicely to clean up the lotus pond since last time I was here-" 'Wait.' Ruby thought while Jaune was talking, 'He's been here before?' "-the Columbines are a nice touch around the pond." Jaune said smiling. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ruby said pocketing the stone as they turned to the doorway to see Madame Xahn again.

"Ruby Rose right? Mr. Branwen is awake, and you're the one he's been asking for." Madame Xahn spoke out aloud for them both to clearly hear.

Ruby just beammed. "Right, can you take me to see him now?"

Madame Xahn nodded. "Follow me." They started to walk back into the hospital, eventually arriving at a door with a chalk board listing: 'Branwen' on it. "Here you go, just enter when you're ready." With that Madame Xahn walked away to do other business.

Ruby turned to Jaune with big pleading silver eyes. "You want to follow me in?"

Jaune just smiled softly and nodded. "Sure, but I don't want to distract you from him so I'll stay at the door."

Ruby grinned at that answer. "Thanks." Ruby sighed and took a breath as she opened the door. She peeked in and saw Qrow resting on the far bed. She walked in and slowly sighed as she put a hand on his head.

A soft voice came to her. "Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you?"

Ruby just smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Hey Uncle Qrow… when are they saying you should be able to get out?"

Qrow smiled as his red eyes just softly glanced up to Ruby. "Tonight they said. My body did wonders protecting me from the poisons."

"That's great Uncle Qrow." Ruby said kneeling down a little to put her hand on top of his. "You'll get through this, alright? We made it here, we can't afford to lose you now." She looked up to see Jaune had stashed his sword next to Harbinger, and to Ruby's shock, Ozpin's cane. She turned to look back at Qrow; who had fallen back to sleep. She figured that why he has Ozpin's cane would be a question for another day. She got up and sighed. "Jaune, would you mind sitting next to me while I write a letter to Yang and my dad? I kinda want someone next to me right now."

Jaune just nodded. "Sure, I don't mind doing that, Ruby." He replied as he pulled out the chair, letting Ruby sit down at the table first before pulling up another chair to sit next to her while Ruby started to write.

' _Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here.'_

* * *

_Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible._

It was an early morning in Anima as a young boy looked at his bed. On it was his backpack all set for a trip he had planned. Sighing to himself he looked out onto the farm one last time as he put it on and walked downstairs. There standing at the bottom was an adult. "You sure you're ready Oscar?" Oscar nodded. "As ready as I can be, take care, Aunty." Oscar said as he hugged her.

"Take care Oscar." his aunt replied as she opened the door for Oscar. Oscar took a breath and started his journey. Only to look back to see his aunt wave at him from the house as she shouted one last time. "Before you get too far from Mistral! Make sure you say hello for me to your Abuela Maria! "

"I will, I promise!" Oscar said as he turned to the main walkway out of the house. He was on his way to Mistral, with a lot of knowledge on his mind. He knew he had a part to play now in saving Remnant.

_It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now—just how bad it can get—it almost makes it all worse._

* * *

_You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen._ _But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day._

Yang looked across to the sign welcoming her to Domremy, looking out to the sea she should make out a ship arriving, it seemed she had arrived not too late, not too early. Just right on time.

* * *

_Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good. We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people._

Summer pulled down her hoodie for a moment to get a whiff of the soft early winter ocean air as the ship approached land once more.

"This is the captain speaking, we are a few minutes from Domremy, I repeat we are minutes from Domremy, our final Valian stop. Next Port of Call will be Jasumin on Anima before Menagerie." The captain said over the sound system.

Summer just watched as the boat sailed ever closer to Domremy, soon it'll be back on it's way to Menagerie.

_But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward._

* * *

_We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us._

Weiss had shoved everything in her room away from the center. She needed to practice. Putting Myrtenaster to the floor she started to focus on her aura, channeling it into a physical form on the floor as a glyph. A sword soon started to phase into existence in the center of the glyph when: "Hello Sister." the voice of Weiss's little brother Whitley came from the doorway.

Weiss took a breath and spoke. "Ugh, leave." Her icy blue eyes glared at her brother as he stood there still.

Whitley mockingly looked taken aback by Weiss's comment. "How hurtful. And here I am, about to offer you a favor. Father's taking me to town to introduce me to some of his business partners. I'd thought I'd see if you wanted me to pick up anything since you're... well, stuck here."

Weiss got up and kept staring at him. "Is that it? Are you just jealous?"

Whitley looked back up at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my abilities? Of Winter's?" Weiss quizzed, hoping to get a truthful answer from her little brother.

Whitley just stepped from the door and out a little into the hallway as he mockingly put on a thinking pose before shrugging it off. "Hmm... no, not really. Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. _Like Father_." Weiss gritted her teeth a little at the tone of his voice, she didn't want to hear anything about her father, not after the fact that he had slapped her. "What can a single Huntsman possibly do that an army cannot? That's why we have one, even if it is run by a fool."

A plan of action was forming in Weiss's head as she spoke. "I said. Leave."

Whitley put his hands up. "Fine, fine. I've got better things to do." He stopped walking back and turned around to look at her again. "Enjoy your... training, however pointless it is, you don't even have a plan anyway do you? What do you hope to accomplish while trapped in your own bedroom?" With that, Weiss summoned a glyph and slammed the door on Whitley.

Weiss sighed as she lowered Myrtenaster. Stepping back from the door she refocused herself as she started practicing again. The soft hum of the glyph started to appear as she opened her eyes to focus on the statue art in her room. She remembered it quite clearly now as the Arma Gigas Summon she had after defeating one in the actual suit. She smiled for a second as she pulled back and got into a fighting stance, before twirling and then slamming her sword into the tile of her bedroom.

The glyph increased in size and grew louder. Spinning rapidly in the spot as it grew slowly in size. The room started to shake around her and the force of the glyph caused winds to form within the room but Weiss dared not to open her eyes or stop. No. Whitley asked her if she had a plan? _She would make one._

Books started to fall from her bookcase as her chair toppled to the ground. Soft thumping came as her bed was lifted up and down by the winds. The sounds grew louder and louder until the sound of glass shattering and a loud crack caught her attention. Weiss slowly opened her eyes to take what she had just done in.

Her door slammed open as a voice rang out. "Miss Schnee! Are you alright?!" Weiss turned to see the Schnee Butler looking at her, she just smirked as she focused back on the Arma Gigas now standing before her.

"Yes." She happily answered as the Arma Gigas went to one knee and bowed. She turned to the butler after looking out the window for a moment, she knew what she needed to do now. "Klein, I need a favor." She happily smiled to herself. Now was the chance for freedom once more.

* * *

_And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world._

Oscar frowned a little as the train passed a sign at a boarded up station. Oscar put his sandwich down once his mind recognized the city name on the sign. 'Kuroyuri'. That name sent shivers down his spine about the stories of how one Grimm took on the town mostly by itself, though that was more of rumors and urban legends.

'It's not Urban Legend Oscar, I know two people who survived the event and they will tell you; it definitely happened.' a voice crept from Oscar's mind.

"Right…" Oscar answered the voice as he looked up to look at the advertisement right above him. 'HAVEN ACADEMY: BE A HERO' was the focus of it; with two figures adoring it: a female with an axe and a male with a rifle.

Oscar just stared at it until the train announcer spoke over the sound system. "Now approaching the City of Mistral." Oscar smiled, he just hoped Qrow Branwen was here as well.

* * *

_Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow. Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat._

An elderly lady walks out of a Mistralian house, carrying a skulled cane, humming to herself as she goes on a walk, having to use her cane whenever her robotic eyes mess up. "Darn these old things, maybe it's time to write a letter to Pietro afterall." She laughed a little. "Ehhh, I'll do it but wait for a response or go in about a month, whatever comes first." She smiled to herself as she kept walking to the hospital.

After going into the Garden, she stopped at a bench at the lotus pool and sighed as she smelled the perfume. She stared down to the pool and saw her reflection change from her elderly self to one of a young adult. Yough, strong, powerful with her weapon. She hadn't just been any warrior-No. She is Maria Calavera; _The Grimm Reaper._

Maria got up from the bench after a few hours and smiled when she walked up to her house, there standing at the door waiting was a young fourteen year boy she knew well. A smile came to her face. "Hello Oscar."

Oscar looked up, clearly deep in thought though as his expression dropped before he spoke nervously. "H-hey Abuela, sorry I just dropped in but I wanted to come see you."

Maria smiled at the young boy. "Why yes of course dear, come inside and I'll make tea." She waited until he entered to close the door. She could not wait to hear what her step-grandson would want to talk to her about, but she would hope she enjoyed his company… it was quite lonely there alone.

* * *

' _But we have to try, if not for us, then for the people we've already—'_ Ruby stopped herself as Jaune watched and crossed out the last part. ' _Then for the people we haven't lost yet.'_

Ruby turned to look at Jaune for guidance on this. "How is it looking so far, Jaune?"

"Uh… pretty good? I'm not good at writing letters but I would enjoy this if it was directed to me!" Jaune answered trying to smile his cheerful grin at her.

"Good." Ruby said as she returned her attention to the letter and kept writing.

' _I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way. He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy.'_

* * *

_And he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to have the members of RWBY back together._

Yang had got off the ship at Jasumin, happily waving goodbye to the captain and crew of the S.S. Pride. She then hopped onto Bumblebee and started driving out of Jasumin and further into Anima. Eventually she ran into a crossroads sign. The sign read to the right was Mistral, but to the left was the name 'Kuroyuri' scratched out and painted over with the word 'BANDITS' in all caps hastily written on top. "You're in so much trouble when I find you." she spoke out to herself. Her mind was fully on her mission ahead, not on Weiss, nor Blake, and definitely not on Adam. Her mind was focused on finding her mother, Raven Branwen and then after her? Her sister: Ruby Rose.

' _Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose._

* * *

_Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now that we've made it across Anima I really think things are gonna start going our way.'_

Ruby put down the pen and sighed, wiping a tear or two from her eyes before they escaped, hitting her letter. "There. It's done." Ruby said, smiling as she picked it up. She turned to Qrow. "H-Hey Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow woke up within seconds. "Yes Ruby?"

"Do you still need me here or can me and Jaune return to your house?" Ruby said as she got up to look at him eye to eye.

"If you wish to go already; I can't stop you, Pe-Ruby." Qrow's eyes had shot wide by that near slip up of words. "Yeah you can leave Ruby, I'll try to make it home as soon as I can."

"Home?" Ruby said, cocking her head a little in confusion. "Oh right, your house!"

"Yep, _my house._ " Ruby could tell those words were forced from her uncle's mouth, but didn't want to question further. "Yeah. I told Jaune the address, you should have been taken there right?"

"Yep! I woke up on the couch. It was quite nice looking there." Ruby said smiling, trying to support her uncle with it when she wasn't talking.

"Well then, better get used to it then. I'm gonna need a little while to recoup before we can get back on the road, but you must be feeling tired yourself pipsqueak, go home and get some rest."

"R-right." There was that word again. For some reason the word 'Home' stung her differently than normal here. She would wonder about that later, for all she knew it could have been a side effect of the garden's perfumes still messing with her. "Right, let's go Jaune." She gave her uncle a peck on the cheek. "Good luck Uncle Qrow."

"Thank you Ruby." Qrow said as Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and slowly Ruby closed the door, there they were, just two dorks now standing out in the hospital hallway.

"So…" Jaune said perking up, as he had been quiet for a while. "Ready to go or do you want to see the gardens again? I saw a few chickens there if you wanna see if we can go feed them."

"No, not really Jaune." Ruby said, softly frowning, before yawning a little. "I think I want to do what my uncle asked me to and take a nap when we get back to the house, though maybe another time?"

"Fine by me Rubes, that sounds like a good idea actually." Jaune smiled down at his best friend, the duo kept walking together for what felt like an hour in silence as neither really had anything to talk about.

Eventually they walked up to the house, it was quiet still when they entered. "We're back guys!" Jaune shouted as he closed the door behind them. He shifted focus to Ruby as she was about to sit down "Want me to show you to your room Ruby?"

Ruby smiled. "Sure." She slowly got back up and followed Jaune to a room. She gasped when she looked in the room, the bed was easily a queen sized one. "A-are you sure this is for me?"

Jaune nodded. "Well, yes. Unless your uncle Qrow kicks you out tonight"

Nora chirped in from behind him, revealing she and Ren had followed them to the room. "We figured we would give you the best room, as you're our leader Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "Ye-yeah." she jumped onto the bed smiling. It was quite comfy, though it did not seem really used before. She turned to them, they were all a little emotionless standing there. "Come on then." Ruby said, smiling as she patted the bed. "There's plenty of room for all of us."

Jaune was the first to ask, unsure how to reply. "Are you sure, Ruby?"

Ruby just nodded. "Of course I am, Jaune. I can not think of anywhere else for you all to sleep." At that answer, Ruby just watched as Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and rested it along the wall, followed seconds later by Ren's knife.

"Well then Renny, come on and join in!" Nora said as she climbed onto the bed as well, moving in one side of Ruby.

Jaune smiled to himself. "I call the other side then." He slowly tossed himself onto the bed and scooted next to Ruby.

Ren just nodded "Right." he spoke eventually before he slowly climbed up on Nora's side of the bed.

Ruby scooted up so all three of them could join her on the bed, though it was a little cramped. She didn't care about that though and just smiled to herself as she drifted to sleep. This was the end of their journey. They had made it to Mistral and were all resting now at home. Yeah, this was it: this was her home, and she didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
